


Love Between Us

by Amylissa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, bottomkris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amylissa/pseuds/Amylissa
Summary: Wu Jiaheng and Wu Yifan are twins but  are different in personality. Jiaheng is a troublemaker teenager while Yifan is straight 'A' student who likes to spend most of his times in  library. Their relationship slowly drifted apart since they constantly having argument about Jiaheng's behavior. Jiaheng finally can't take it and moved out from their apartment and that's the last time Yifan saw his twin brother. Months later, Yifan received a news about his brother's dead after giving birth to baby boy. Yifan pitied his nephew decided to raise him up.  5 years had passed and Yifan had a stable job as accountant and leading a peaceful life with Sehun, his nephew but what will happen when Joonmyun steps into his life by claiming that he is Jiaheng's ex boyfriend and possibly Sehun's father? Will he give Sehun's custody to his biogical father?





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm leaving! I can't stand this anymore! Don't even try and stop me, Yifan!"

"Ge, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!"

The tall man ignored his brother's plea and kept walking towards the door. He turned the doorknob and muttered a goodbye before he stepped out of the door and left the apartment.

"Ge, no! Don't leave me!"

He sat up, sweat slowly dripping down from his forehead to his chin. It's been so long since he's dreamt that dream, and he couldn't understand why he had it again. He used to have the same dream almost every night causing him to lose sleep, but the dreams have stopped when he moved to Korea.

Yifan glances at the clock and sighs as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. He shouldn't be thinking about that right now because he needed to get ready for word and wake his precious baby up. And that is exactly what he did, he got off his bed and grab his towel, and made his way to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

 

* * *

 

"Sehunnie baby, wake up," Yifan said as he gently shakes the small boy's body.

Sehun opens his eyes and looks at Yifan with a pout. "Mama, does Sehunnie have to wake up?"

Yifan mentally sighs. He dislikes it when Sehun calls him mama and insisted on being called baba, but the kid is a very stubborn one

"Of course you have to wake up. Did you forget that you have to go to kindergarten today?" He reminded the small boy.

"But mama, Sehunnie is sick." The little boy rebutted.

Yifan chuckled, this isn't the first time it happened. Sehun will always use this excuse when he didn't want to get out of bed.

"Oh really?" Yifan said, playing along with the boy's excuse.

"Yes, mama," Sehun said, along with a fake cough.

"Aww, my baby. You just stay at home and rest, okay?" Yifan said, much to Sehun's surprise. He couldn't believe it actually worked this time.

"Poor Tao, though. He'll be very disappointed he won't be able to see his best friend today." Yifan added.

Sehun quickly threw the blanket on the floor at the mention of his best friend's name. He was about to get down from the bed when Yifan stopped him.

"Sehunnie, what are you doing? Didn't you say that you're sick?" Yifan sarcastically asked.

"Sehunnie is fine already! See, Sehunnie is not coughing anymore."

Yifan smirked,  _Works every time._ He thought.

He stood up from Sehun's small bed and fixed his clothes. "Okay, go get ready. I'll go prepare your breakfast, okay?"

Sehun nodded. He got out of bed and took his towel from the chair. "Okay, mama!"

Yifan could only shake his head as he watched his baby dash to the bathroom. Yifan chuckled and walked to his son's cabinet to pull out his clothes for the day. Not only is his son stubborn, but he was also lazy. Sehun use up every excuse in the book just so he could skip kindergarten. And now the only reason why Sehun “decided to feel better” was because of Lu Zitao – Sehun’s bestfriend/love of his life.

Even a blind person would notice that Sehun had a crush on Tao. Sehun wasn’t the friendliest in his school. He liked to play alone, which worried Yifan, but everything changed when Tao transferred to his school and ever since then Sehun would stick to Tao like glue, and luckily the other boy didn’t mind.

* * *

 

“Bye, mama!” Sehun said before running towards his school’s building. He just couldn’t wait to see his best friend again and is not going to waste anymore time walking,

“Yah, Sehun! Don’t run!” Yifan shouted, but Sehun was too far away for him to hear his father.

“Kids, they just don’t listen.” Someone suddenly said. Yifan looked to the side and saw a pregnant man and little Tao.

“Mama, let go of my hand now. I want to catch up with Hunnie so we can go to class together.”

The man let go of the boy’s hand and before he could run to his bestfriend he yelled, “Be careful!”

But Tao didn’t even bother to reply to his mom as he quickly chased Sehun. The man could only chuckle as he shook his head and watched his son run off to his best friend.

“You see; he didn’t even turn around to acknowledge me. The man tsked.

“Both of them are really stubborn.” Yifan said, he was watching the two boys play with each other whilst walking to class.

“I sometimes wish Tao would be on his best behavior, but he’s just like my husband.” The pregnant male sighed.

“I’m Wu Yifan, by the way. Sehun’s dad.” The pregnant male looked at Yifan with eyes wide open.

“Omo, how rude of me. I'm Lu Yixing, Tao's mom.” Yixing said in Mandarin, making Yifan smile brightly.

“You’re from China too, right? Tao told me about that. My husband and I are also from China. We only moved here last year because of my husband's job."

Yifan nodded, unable to take his smile off his face. "Yes, I'm from China. It feels good to meet someone from the same country as I am.”

Yixing smiled revealing his dimple, “I’m more comfortable talking in Mandarin too.” He said.

"How long are you? 7 months or 8 months?" Yifan asked, looking at the man's bulging stomach that looked as if he was about to give birth anytime soon.

“It was my 21st week last Wednesday.” Yixing said rubbing his stomach.

Yifan looked at him, puzzled. “Eh? You look 30 weeks in.” He said, asking that telling.

Yixing giggled and said, “I’m actually having twins.”

"Oh, Congratulations! Tao must be very happy that he’s getting two siblings.” Yifan said.

Yixing nodded and smiled, "Thank you. He really is. He can't wait for his siblings to come out.”

They were silent for a second when Yixing spoke again. “It was very pleasant talking with you, Yifan, but I have to take my leave now since my husband is waiting for me."

Yifan nodded his head, "I understand. I also need to get to my work."

Yixing smiled and said a quick "See you soon." as Yixing walked towards his car. Yifan watched him get to his car where a man with doe eyes quickly climbed out from it and opened the passenger door before helping Yixing climb into the passenger seat. He then climbed back into the driver seat and they drive off.

Yifan could only sigh. He was a bit envious toward his newly acquainted friend for having such a loving husband. He wished he could find a man such as that who will take care of him and love him, but Yifan is sure that he won’t be able to find one because he’s a single father and no man would want him.

Yifan signed again and hopped in his car and drove off to work.

 

* * *

 

"Sehunnie! Dinner is ready!"

Sehun turns off the television and quickly runs towards the dining area. His eyes lit up in happiness when he saw his favorite dishes on the table.

"Mama, you cook Sehunnie's favorite!" Yifan chuckles as he ruffles Sehun's hair. He is so happy to see the smile on his baby's lips. Seeing his son happy makes getting off work early to go to the supermarket all worth it.

"Okay, sit down and start eating. You need to do your homework after this." Yifan said, as he placed some meat on Sehun’s plate.

"But, mama, Sehunnie doesn’t have any homework today.”

Yifan looked at his son and nodded.

“So can Sehunnie watch cartoons today?" Sehun asked when he didn’t say anything.

Yifan pondered for a moment before agreeing. "Fine, you can watch, but only until 9 p.m. You still have school tomorrow."

Sehun smiled and clapped his hands, "Thank you, mama!"

"You're welcome, baby."

The two of them were silently eating when Sehun spoke, "Mama, can Sehunnie ask a question?"

Yifan puts some meat on Sehun's plate and some on his, "What is it, baby?"

Sehun was silent for a while before speaking. "Can I have a baby sister? One of my classmates showed his baby sister's picture to us today. She was so cute! Even Taozi is going to become a big brother soon. I’m jealous of them.”

Yifan dropped the chopstick to the floor when he heard his son’s question. He was taken aback by it because he never thought that Sehun is going to ask him that kind of question. He sighed and looked at his son.

"I'm sorry, baby but I'm unable to give you want."

Sehun pouted, "Why?" he whispered, clearly disappointed of his father’s response.

It saddened Yifan that he is going to break his baby's heart for not being to give him what he wants, but how he is going to fulfill his baby's wish.

"Just eat your dinner, okay?” Yifan said, trying to drop the topic, but Sehun was persistent. "But Sehunnie wants to know why mama is unable to give Sehunnie a baby sister."

Yifan looked down on his food, and back up at his son.

"Sehunnie…" Yifan tried didn't know how to explain to Sehun the reason why, so he stood up from his chair and walked towards his room.

"Mama, where are you going?" Sehun called out to him. "I'm going to my room for a bit, okay?" He turned around and said. "Is mama angry at Sehunnie? Sehunnie is sorry," Sehun said, close to tears. He didn’t want to anger his mama; he was just so jealous of his classmates.

"I'm not angry at you, baby. I just suddenly remembered that I have work to do. Continue eating your dinner, okay? Call me after you finish eating." Sehun nodded his head with a smile on his lips. He is glad that his mama is not mad at him. Yifan ruffles his baby's hair again before he walked towards his bedroom.

A small sigh escapes from his lips as he laid down on the bed. He knew he can’t keep avoiding the topic forever. Sehun was a very curious child and would surely wonder why he isn’t allowed to have a sibling, and Yifan just doesn’t know how to explain it.

"What do I do now, ge? It is about time for me to tell Sehun the truth?"

 

* * *

 

Yifan leans against his car as he waits for Sehun to be dismissed. It has been a few days since his son asked that question and he never asked again. But something told Yifan his son’s going to ask again and he’ll have to explain.

"Waiting for Sehun?" Yifan snaps out from his trance and turned his head. He smiles when he sees Yixing standing beside him. Yifan nodded and asked, "Are you alone?" He noticed that the pregnant man was all alone and he couldn’t see their car.

“Yes. I had to ride a cab since my husband was unable to get off work early today. He suddenly –” Yixing stopped talking when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was his husband, and excused himself to answer the call.

"Yes, I’m already here, please stop worrying. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing bad happened to me, so just continue with your meeting and I'll see you later at home.” Yixing said to his husband in one go, leaving him no time to talk. He then hung up and put his phone back in his bag.

“Yeah, sorry about that. My husband tends to overreact sometimes.” Yixing told Yifan, who just smiled. “He didn’t really want me to go pick Tao up alone and wanted me to just wait for him, but I didn’t want to because I didn’t want to make Tao wait for us long.” Yifan nodded at his friend’s story. 

"You're really lucky to have such a loving husband." Yifan said, but Yixing annoyingly scoffed.

“Loving? More like annoying.” Yixing said, emphasizing the word annoying. “He’s always worried about me since I’m pregnant and all when it’s his fault I’m like this.” Yixing let out some of his frustrations to Yifan, but quickly calms down.

“What about you? Where is your husband? I never saw anyone else pick Sehun up but you.” Yixing asks Yifan.

Yifan looked at him for a second then smiled, "I actually don't have a husband. I'm a single parent."

Yixing eyes turned big, thinking he offended the man.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know." The pregnant male quickly said, but Yifan only chuckled. "It's okay. I’m already used to it.”

Yixing relaxed when he heard that and giggled. "You're very strong to raise Sehun alone. I don't think I'm able to do it if my husband suddenly leaves me to raise Tao and our twin babies alone."

Yifan laughed to hide his real feelings. If only people knew the real reason as to why he was a single father. If only he could actually tell people the real reason, but he can’t.

His mind was full of thoughts when he heard a small boy’s voice.

"Mama!" Both men turned their heads and smiled when they saw Sehun and Tao running toward them with their hand entwined. When the two boys reached them, Sehun hugged Yifan and Tao hugged Yixing.

"Mama, can we go home now? Sehunnie is really tired." Sehun said to his dad who in return chuckled and kissed his son on the cheek. "Sure, baby. Let’s go home.” Yifan stood up and held Sehun’s hand.

“Yixing-ah, let me send you and Tao home." He said the the pregnant male who was holding his son’s hand.

“Oh no, it’s okay. We can just take the cab.” Yixing politely declining Yifan’s offer, but he insisted. “No, please. I insist. I won’t be able to sleep at night if I knew I let a pregnant man and his small son take a cab, when I’m very much capable of sending them home.”

Yixing smiled at Yifan and agreed to his request. "Taozi, go inside to uncle Yifan's car, he is going to send us home." Yixing said to his son, who’s eyes widened.

"Hunnie, do you hear that? Your mama is going to send us home." Tao said to the boy. Sehun smiled and let go of Yifan’s hand and reached out for Tao’s hand.

"Of course Sehunnie heard that! Sehunnie is so happy because I get to spend more time with Taozi." He said.

Tao let go of his mama’s hand and held onto Sehun’s hand. "Me too! I felt a little bit sad because Tao has to wait until tomorrow to see Hunnie again, but I’ll be okay."

Yifan and Yixing watched their sons interact with awe. “Looks like we’re going to become in-laws someday, huh?” Yixing asked with a smile on his face. He found it adorable that his son developed a crush towards Sehun, even if his husband isn’t all for it.

"Should we start planning for their wedding then, in-law?" Yifan jokingly asked.

Yixing shook his head and said, “They’re still too young. We should wait a few more years, I think.”

Yifan chuckles. He enjoys talking with Yixing and he hopes both of their relationships will develop more since there are chances that they are going to meet again because of their sons.

“Let’s go?” Yixing looked at Yifan and asked. He smiled and nodded, before helping the kids ride the back seat and assisting Yixing in the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yifan, may I know how old are you?”

“I’m 28 years old. How ‘bout you?”

“I’m younger than you by three years. Do you mind if I call you Ge?”

“Sure. Does this mean you had Tao when you are still 19 years old?”

“That stupid husband of mine had forgotten to use protection at that time. At least he knows how to take responsibility. If not, I’ve had cut his dick off for impregnating me in the first place. What about you?”

Yifan’s expression changed slightly after he heard the question.

“Oh, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me yet. After all, we’ve just met each other for the second time. Let us talk about something else.” Yixing said after he saw Yifan’s expression had changed. Maybe Yifan is a bit uncomfortable to talk about it right now.

“Sehun is the result of one night stand. I was drunk and end up having sex with stranger. I never expected that I would get pregnant because of that.”

“Oh my god. Have you ever tried to find that man?”

Yifan shrugged, “I didn’t know where to start. I couldn’t even remember his face nor his name. This leave me no choice but to raise Sehun alone.”

“You’re a very strong man to raise Sehun alone and I admire you for that.” Yixing muses as he glances and smiled sincerely to Yifan, whom returned the gesture with the same sincerity.

“Thank you.”

Yifan feels relieved that Yixing believed his lie. He did felt bad for lying to Yixing since he didn’t want to create their friendship based on lie but he doesn’t want anyone to know that Sehun isn’t really his son. It’ll be much better if people thought that he is a single parent who raised Sehun alone.

“Are you working or just staying at home to take care of Tao?” Yifan decided to change the subject.

“I’m actually a dance instructor. I own a dance studio with my friend, Kim Jongin, but I had to stop teaching for now until I have given birth to my twins,” said Yixing as he caresses his belly when he feels that his babies were kicking him.

“Wow. I’m just an ordinary accountant.”

“Accountant isn’t an easy job though. Please turn to the right.”

Yifan follow Yixing’s instruction and turns his car.

“It was nothing special. Dancing had always been my passion and I’m so glad that my husband still allows me to dance and he never forced me to quit so that I can stay at home to take care of Taozi.”

“You’re so lucky to found a very good husband.”

Yixing scoffed upon hearing that, “You’re saying that because you don’t really know my husband very well. He is the most stubborn and annoying person I have ever met… Oh, please stop the car. We have reached.”

Yifan parks his car beside the red car that was parked in front the metals gates Yixing pointed to. He wonders whose car is that since he recalled that Yixing’s husband car is black in color, certainly not red.

“Whose car is that?”

“Ahh… my husband’s best friend must have come to visit us. I need to get down now. He must’ve been waiting for us to come back. Taozi, wake…”

Yixing stops his word halfway and squealed when he saw his son and Sehun had fallen asleep with Tao’s head lying on top of Sehun’s shoulder.

“They look so cute right now!”

Yixing quickly took out his handphone from his pocket and starts taking picture. Yifan chuckled when he saw Yixing’s actions.

“Too bad, I have to wake Taozi up.  Do you want to come down and join us for dinner? I can introduce my husband and his best friend to you.”

“But…”

“Please?” Yixing pleaded, using his puppy eyes. No one is able to resist his demand whenever he was using it.

And it really did wonders as Yifan let out a small sigh. He feels a little bad to reject Yixing’s request now.

“Okay, fine.” Yifan chuckled as Yixing nearly jumped in happiness while mouthing several thank you’s “Let’s go wake them up.”

Yifan helped Yixing get down from his car. He then leaned against the door as he watches Yixing walks wobbly to the passenger seat. He did want to help Yixing walk toward  the passenger seat, but Yixing rejected it, saying that it is just a short distance

“Taozi honey, wake up. We had reached home.”

Taozi rubs his eyes cutely making his mama squeal internally. “But Tao is sleepy.”

“Don’t you want to play with Sehun? He and Uncle Yifan are going to join us for dinner.”

Tao’s eyes then brightened up when he heard that. He quickly shook his best friend by his shoulder. Sehun then let out a small groan before opening his eyes.

“Tao, why did you shook Sehunnie? Sehunnie wanted to sleep.” Sehun whined.

“Mama just told me that Sehunnie and Uncle Yifan is going join us for dinner.”

Sehun turned towards Yifan, “Mama, we really can join them for dinner?”

Yifan’s lips then curled to smile and he nodded his head.

“Yeah!!” Sehun cheered in triumph making the smile on Yifan’s lips grew bigger.

“Come on, Sehunnie. Tao wanted to show you his room!” Tao exclaimed excitedly. He and Sehunnie jumps down from the car. They then run towards the porch without even waiting for their parents.

“Tao!”

“Just give it up. He wouldn’t bother to listen to your words at all.”

Yixing sighs. “You’re right. Kids. Come on, let’s go inside now.”

Yixing then walked towards his house with Yifan trailing behind him. He smiled when he see a blonde haired man standing by the porch talking with his son while Sehun just standing beside him.

“Suho Ge!”

As Yixing waved to get the blond man’s attention, Yifan stopped his steps abruptly.

_Su-suho? No… It couldn’t be... that._

The blonde haired man turned his head. The smile on his lips died down as his gaze lingers to the tall person standing behind Yixing.

“Jiaheng?”

Without much thinking, Yifan ran to the porch and carries Sehun into his arms. He then ran toward his car although Yixing had yelled him to stop. He just can’t stay there any longer. He should have ran the moment he heard Suho’s name but at that time, his feet seemed didn’t want to budge.

He unlocks his car and asked Sehun to climb into the car. He quickly started the engine and drove off from there. It seems like he didn’t have much of a choice but to avoid Yixing for a while. He didn’t want to meet Suho again, the man that he was trying to avoid all these years.

Meanwhile, Suho stood there dumbfounded. Everything happened too fast.

“Mama, why Sehunnie did left?” Tao asked. His lips then formed into a small pout. He was looking forward to show his room to his best friend.

“Uncle suddenly has something important to do.”

Yixing feels guilty for lying to his son, but what choice does he had? He couldn’t tell the truth to Tao. Tao wouldn’t able to understand it. Neither he can understand everything right now.

“Ge, let us go inside to talk.”

Suho nodded his head. He then followed Yixing entering the house. Tao quickly kick off his shoes and run towards his room.

Yixing shook his head at that. He make a mental note to himself to scold his son for his behavior. He has more important things to do. He need to know why Yifan suddenly drive away after seeing Suho. He then sit on the sofa while Suho occupied the seat opposite to him.

“Suho-ge, you better tell me how did you know Yifan-ge? Why did he run away the moment he saw you?”

Suho’s forehead frowned upon hearing the former male’s name “What did you say just now?” 

“I asked you how did you know Yifan-ge.”

“Oh god, I thought he was Jiaheng. But it turned out he wasn’t.” Suho said. He then run his hand on his blonde hair out of frustration.

“Ge, who is Jiaheng? You keep saying that name.”

“My boyfriend that I told you before.”

Yixing stared at Suho in disbelief, “Are you kidding me? Yifan-ge is your ex?”

Suho let out a small sigh. Either Yixing being his dense self again or he didn’t heard the name that came out from his lips.

“No, he wasn’t. He is Jiaheng’s twin brother. Jiaheng told me that he had an identical twin but I never thought that they would be look so alike.”

“So what are you going to do now, Ge?”

“Xing, can you help me? I need to meet Yifan again. He could be the only one who possibly knows about Jiaheng’s current whereabouts.”

“I don’t think that I’d be able to help you. We aren’t really that close. We only met for two times...”

“But…”

Suho’s words were cut off when the door suddenly barged open. A petite man with feminine face entered the house.

“Baobei!”

“Han, you’re home early. I thought you had a meeting to attend.”

Luhan shrugged then sit beside his husband.

“The meeting finished earlier than I expected and I went straight away home to make sure that nothing bad had happen to my angels including you. You are not in harm in any way, right?”

Yixing could only roll his eyes. “Han, how many times you want me to repeat to you that I’m perfectly fine.”

“You’re carrying twins this time and I will never able to forgive myself if something happens to you,” Luhan said as he wraps his arms around his husband’s waist.

Yixing’s eyes soften a little. He can’t stay mad at his husband for long although Luhan’s overprotective behavior does annoy him.

“I understand your reasoning. However, you need to trust me. This is my second pregnancy after all. It may a bit different from the first pregnancy since I’m carrying twins this time, but, I think I can manage it perfectly well. So you can stop being such a worrywart. It is getting so annoying, you know.”

“Fine, but you must promise me that you’ll immediately inform me if you feel discomfort or anything.”

“I will.”

Suho, being the most unlikely witness of their lovey-dovey actions, pretended to clear his throat. The couple then turned their heads towards him.

“I’m very sorry for disturbing your lovey dovey moment, but Yixing and I were having important conversation before you interrupt us.”

“Suho, when did you get here? How was the opening of your clinic by the way?”

“I arrived here twenty minutes ago and my clinic’s progress run quite smoothly. I think my clinic can be opened either at the end of the month or the beginning of next month.”

“So what were you talking about just now?”

“Han, can you believe it? I met Sehun’s father again and he send us home. It turned out he is Suho-ge’s boyfriend. He quickly leave after he saw Suho.”

“What? Jiaheng was here just now!?”

Suho then massages his forehead.

_Is Yixing deaf or what? Doesn’t he heard what had I said just now?_

“Not him, but his twin brother.” Suho answered. There is was slight irritation under his tone. It is getting annoying to explain the same thing.

“Jiaheng got a twin?”

“Yes, he does. The man that Yixing brought here was his twin brother, Yifan. I was asking for Yixing’s help so I can meet Yifan again. He maybe is the only one who knows about his brother’s whereabout. However, Yixing rejected me.”

Luhan,upon hearing Suho’s distress, faced Yixing with his dear eyes the other man can’t reject “Just help Suho, Baobei. You know that he had been looking for Jiaheng for years and Yifan is possibly the only one who knows where Jiaheng is right now.”

Yixing quickly raised up his hand in surrender manner.

“Fine! I’ll try. I can’t promise that he’ll meet you. Judging by the incident minutes ago, it is very clear that he doesn’t even want to see you.”

“I understand. If he does reject you, I’ll do it myself. I’m not going to give up that easier. Now that finding Jiaheng seems possible by now.”

“You never told us the reason why Jiaheng left you? Both of you were so loving that time.”

A small sigh escaped from Suho’s lips and his expression changed into sadness.

“I also don’t know. We were having dinner that night as usual. When I woke up in the morning, he was gone. No letter or anything to explain why did he left. During the dinner, I did realize that something is bothering him, but he didn’t want to tell me when I asked. If only I knew that this would cause him to leave, I would surely had made him to talk.”

Luhan felt pity towards his friend. Jiaheng’s sudden disappearance had affect Suho quite a lot. Suho isn’t the same person like he used to be. It is quite understandable. He would feel the same too if Yixing did the same thing.

“Let’s just hope that his twin knows his whereabouts.”

“I hope so too.”

 

* * *

 

Yifan opens the door and let Sehun step inside the apartment first. He mentally sighs when he spots the small pout on Sehun’s lips as Sehun walked pass him. Sehun was angry at him for not being able to have dinner with Tao since he couldn’t stop whining on the way home.

He quickly took off his shoes and walked toward the living room. He spots his baby sitting on the sofa with a pout still decorating his lips. He would have squealed long ago since Sehun looks so freaking adorable right now but he didn’t since he still needs to coax his baby. He then sits beside Sehun who turns his head once he saw his mama had sat beside him. Yifan is trying to withhold his smile after he saw the cute gestures.

“Sehunnie baby, are you mad at me?”

“Yes. Sehunnie is mad at mama right now. Mama had lied to Sehunnie. Mama said that we can have dinner with Tao. Sehunnie was looking forward to see Tao’s room.” Sehun said with his small arms folded across his chest.

“I’m sorry about that. We can have dinner with them next time, okay?”

“Mhmm…” Sehun tapped his chin, “Fine...Sehunnie can forgive mama, but mama has to promise that he’ll buy two packets of potato chips for Sehunnie.”

Yifan, unable to withhold his smile, hugged the child after he heard his demands.

“Okay, I’ll buy it for you.”

“Pinky promise?” asked Sehun as he held out his pinky finger.

Yifan then entwines his pinky finger around Sehun’s finger. The smile on his lips grew bigger when his baby finally stops pouting.

“Go take a bath while I’ll go prepare our dinner.”

“Mama will cook Sehunnie’s favorite, right?”

“Of course baby,” says Yifan as he ruffles his baby’s hair.

“Yeah! Sehunnie loves mama so much,” says Sehun. He kisses his mama’s cheek gently before jumping down from the sofa.

A small tear slowly slides down from Yifan’s eyes as he watches Sehun walks towards his room. This is the sole reason why he was running from Yixing’s house an hour ago. He didn’t want Suho to take Sehun away from him although Suho didn’t know about Sehun, he still didn’t want to risk it. He already lost his twin brother and he didn’t want to lose Sehun too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love dense Yixing. XD


	3. Chapter 3

After taking a hot and steamy bath and having a dinner with Sehunnie, Yifan’s mind had calm down a bit. He even managed to scold himself for running away like a coward when he should’ve gave him the piece of mind and that guilt-trip for breaking his brother’s heart. If not because of him, then his brother should still be...

“Mama….Sehunnie wants to sleep now….” Sehun said. A small yawn then escaped from the small boy’s lips.

Yifan mentally sighed. He shouldn’t be thinking about Suho right now when he was still inside Sehun’s room since Sehun want him to read a bedtime story before he goes to sleep. Lucky for him, Sehun was getting sleepy. If not, his baby definitely would still sulk at him for losing focus during his storytime.

“Then go to sleep, baby. You still have class tomorrow morning.” Yifan replied, closing the book on his lap.

Sehun jutted out his lips, “Mama, does Sehunnie has to go to kindergarten tomorrow?”

_Here we go again._

“Tao is going to kindergarten tomorrow too. Don’t you want to see him tomorrow?”

“Ahh...mama is right. Sehunnie needs to say sorry to him for not able to see his room.”

“Good boy.” Yifan said as he caressed Sehun’s hair, “Sleep now, baby.”

Yifan then put the book on top of the bedside table just in case Sehun wants him to continue to read this story tomorrow night.

“Good night, mama.”

“Good night, baby.”

Yifan kissed Sehun on the forehead gently on his bed. He pulls the blanket and covered Sehun’s body who was already fall into deep slumber. He chuckled upon seeing that. He turns off the light before walking out from Sehun’s room.

He enters his bedroom and switched on the light. He sits down on his bed and takes out a diary from the drawer. He caresses the black cover softly. He actually didn’t want to read this diary again since it’ll only bring out a bad memory but his meeting with Suho today somehow had triggered him to read it again.

He then opens the diary. There was a picture inside the diary. He raised the picture; it is a picture of a red haired man being hugged from behind by his petite partner while standing in front the fountain. Both of them looked happy judging by the smile on their lips. He then turned the picture. There are words written on the back of picture. 

**‘Jiaheng and Suho’s first anniversary.’**

He puts back the picture on its original place before turning to the first page. He then starts reading the diary.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ten years ago,_

Yifan tapped his leg on the marble floor with his arms folded across his chest. He then glanced on the clock hanging on the wall. It is already two in the morning, but his brother still hasn’t come home yet. He quickly grabbed his hand phone from the coffee table. He is going to call Jiaheng and ask where his whereabouts rather than sit here doing nothing.

Before he could dial Jiaheng’s number, he heard the door lock was clicked open. He quickly covered his nose when his brother entered their shared apartment. There were odors coming from his brother’s body. There is no doubt that Jiaheng must’ve gone clubbing again.

“Didi, why you still haven’t gone to sleep?”

“I was waiting for you, ge. I have something that I need to discuss with you.”

“Can it wait? I’m quite sleepy right now.”

Yifan’s resolution almost wavered when he saw how tired his brother was. However, he then remembered what he had discovered during cleaning Jiaheng’s room. He need to discuss this matter with his brother now.

“No, we need discuss it now. It can’t wait any longer.”

Jiaheng let out a groan, “Fine, what is it?”

Yifan then took a blue card from the coffee table. He open it before showing it to Jiaheng. Jiaheng’s face turned a bit pale when he finally recognize the card that his brother was holding. It was none other than his report card.

_Shit, I should have hide it in a better place._

“What is this, ge? You failed almost all of your subject! You only pass one subject, but the result wasn’t even that good.”

Jiaheng quickly pulled the card from his brother’s grip, “The fuck, Yifan? Why are you going around looking at my things?”

“I wasn’t! I was cleaning your room and I saw this on top of your desk. You still haven’t answered my question.

“Look, I’m dead tired. Can we discuss this tomorrow morning?”

“No!” Yifan firmly said.

“Why can’t you understand that I’m dead tired right now! I already told you that we’ll discuss about this morning!”

“I’m tired too, ge. I had class for whole day and I had assignment that I need to submit tomorrow. Not only that, I had to work part time to support our living expenses. After coming home from work, I still had to clean our apartment because my brother is too busy clubbing making me having no choice but to do it myself. But, have you ever heard me complaining about it?”

Jiaheng massages his forehead. His brother is shy and much more kinder compared to him, but there is another characteristics that totally differentiate him and his brother, Yifan’s sassiness.

“I’m not in the mood to argue with you right now. I’m going to sleep now.”

“Don’t you dare to walk away from me when I’m still haven’t finished talking!” Yifan shouted angrily when Jiaheng walking toward his bedroom.

Jiaheng groaned before turning to face his brother. He was pretty sure that his patience reaching his limit.

“Will you just stop it? Which part of ‘I’m tired’ that you don’t understand? I’m really not in the mood entertaining your childish behavior right now.”

Yifan was taken aback by Jiaheng’s words.

“I’m acting childish? So it was wrong for me to care about my own twin brother? Should I let you fail all your subjects and say nothing about it?” He replied while trying to withhold his anger.

Jiaheng cursed when he finally realized what he had said. He doesn’t mean to come out that way. Yifan definitely taking it the wrong way.

“Didi, I didn’t meant it like that…”

“Save it, Ge. I’m just going to say this. It has been Ma’s dream to see both of us graduate from college and get a stable job. If you aren’t going to do it for me, at least do it for Ma.”

Yifan then made his way to his room. A loud thud can be heard after that.

Jiaheng slumped down on the sofa. He didn’t meant it. He was a bit drunk and tired. The argument between him and Yifan made him snap. Now, Yifan’s definitely going to give him the silent treatment again.

 

* * *

 

 

A small sigh escaped from Jiaheng’s lips as he tapped his pen on the desk. He was right about his brother giving him a silent treatment, but it was never this long before. Usually, it would take two or three days to make Yifan forgive him and it had been a week, yet, there was no sign that Yifan is going to forgive him anytime soon.

At first, he wanted to wait until Yifan approached him first. However, he couldn’t even last for two days. This is because Yifan would greet him every morning with the breakfast ready on the table and they would eat together before going to their respective colleague. But, now, he had to eat alone since Yifan already leave before he woke up. At least, Yifan still prepare breakfast for him.

Because of that, he decided to apologize to Yifan and amend their strain relationship. He wasn’t unable to do so because Yifan was avoiding him. Since he couldn’t talk with him in the morning, he was planning to talk with Yifan after their classes had finished, but he had forgotten that his brother had taken a part time job as a librarian to support them.

He’s even willing to stop on going to club or hanging out with his friends to stay at home and waited for Yifan to come home from his work. Much to his dismay, Yifan immediately went to his room after he came home. This had been going on for a week and his ideas weren’t working at all.

Well, there’s still one thing that he can do to make his brother forgive him. The problem is that he doesn’t have any money right now. Their mother’s life insurance is used to cover his study fees since Yifan got a scholarship and he isn’t fond of working part time to support him and his brother. He would only go to clubs with his friends after his friends promised to treat him.

“Wu Jiaheng!”

Jiaheng snapped out from his thought. He gulped because his lecturer is standing in front of him right now and judging by his expression, he must be angry at him for not focusing to class again.

“Go to principal’s office after this class finish.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yifan pushes the cart that’s full of books that the students returned today.  His mind then slowly drifted to Jiaheng. A week had passed since his last argument with Jiaheng and he must admit that he missed his brother a little.

However, that doesn’t meant he is going to stop giving silent treatment to Jiaheng. His heart was still hurt by Jiaheng’s words. Was it wrong for him to worry about his brother? He just didn’t want his brother being kicked out from the college. It will be hard for Jiaheng to get into another college since his result wasn’t that good.

His brother wasn’t like this before. Yes, Jiaheng isn’t smart if compared to him. Still, his result was still good. However, it all changed after their mother died and Jiaheng start hanging out with wrong crowd.  His brother then started  smoking and clubbing almost every night. It affected his brother’s result a lot. His brother was still considered lucky that he was able to finish high school and the community college still wants to accept him despite his poor result.

A small sigh escaped from his lips. When does his brother is going to change his behavior?

“Damn.”

Yifan snapped out from his trance. He turned his head toward the voice and saw a petite man struggled to get a book from the upper cabinet. He feels sympathetic toward the petite man and decided to help him.

He then approached the man.

“Do you need any help?”

Yifan almost laugh when he saw the man’s eyes comically grew bigger. It is quite predicted that this man must be shocked by his height.

“Mister?”

“Ah… y-yes. .I do. Can you help take that book for me?” The petite man said as he point his finger toward the book that he wanted.

Yifan nodded his head. He then took the required book from the cabinet.

_Ahh… he must be a medical student._ Yifan thought as he read the book’s title.

“Is this book that you want?” He asked as he hand the book to petite man with a smile on his lips.

“Yes, this is the book I want. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.  I need to go back to do my work now.”

The petite man was about to say something, but he was too late because Yifan’s already pushing his cart and was headed toward the right direction. The petite man cursed himself for being so slow.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiaheng knocked at the door. A male voice then asked him to come in. He took a deep breath before he stepped inside into office.

“Sir, are you looking for me?”

The elderly man stops reading the document on his desk.

“Yes, I do. Please have a seat.”

Jiaheng then sits down on the leather chair in front of his principal’s desk.

“First, I must apologize. I should have try to get know my students especially about their family.”

Jiaheng furrowed his eyebrows, “What are you talking about, sir?”

“I didn’t know you’re an orphan. I’ve  had called to your house to talk with your parents regarding your poor result, but it was your brother picking my call instead of your parents and he told me that both of your parents had died long ago.”

Jiaheng’s face turned pale upon hearing that, “S-Sir…”

“I’m not calling you here to talk about that and I wouldn’t force you to talk about your parents. So you don’t have to worry about it. The reason why I’m calling you here it is regarding your poor result. I decided to hire a tutor to help you with your study.”

“Sir, you don’t have to do that! I don’t need a tutor. I promise that I’ll try studying hard after this.”

“I don’t like to force my students to do something that they don’t like, but I don’t have much choice. It is regarding your future after all. Not only that, your brother practically begged me to help you. You don’t have to worry about the tutor. The tutor is my nephew and he is very nice, patient guy.”

“I…”

_“I’m just going to say this. It is been Ma’s dream to see both of us graduate from college and get a stable job. If you aren’t going to do it for me, at least do it for Ma.”_

A small sigh then escaped from Jiaheng’s lips, “When is this class going to start?”

“Is tomorrow okay with you?”

Jiaheng nodded his head.

“I’ll give you number to my nephew and ask him to call about the time and place.”

The principal stand up from his chair and pats Jiaheng’s shoulder.

“You’re making the right decision, young man.”

Jiaheng give a bitter smile to his principal. He dislikes studying which is the reason why he doesn’t want to have a tutor. The tutor would surely force him to study. But, he had to because of his mother’s dying wish and also because of his brother who’s always been constantly worrying about him. He hoped that his tutor is just like what his principal said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: We'll going into Yifan-Jiaheng-Suho's past before we moved to the present.  
> Please give a comment what do you do think of this chapter. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Jiaheng could feel the stares on him right now and he could understand why. After all, he looked out of place as of this moment. With his red blazing hair, the piercings on his ears and the leather jacket that he’s currently wearing, he does indeed looks like someone who wouldn’t be able to blend nor belong  inside a library at all.

This made him slightly regret arranging that “one-on-one intensive study” (with the other student that the principal gave him) inside the library where Yifan works at. He was hoping to at least meet his brother and let him see that he  _is_  changing so Yifan can finally stop giving him the silent treatment. However, much to his dismay, his brother wasn’t working today after he checked it with Yifan’s colleagues when he wasn’t able to spot the said male inside the library.

He should have looked at his brother’s schedule first. Now, he had to suffer, sitting in the library for hours with the judging stares coming from other people who comes to the library. Not only that, his so-called “savior” was late. Ten minutes have passed since their promised time and if his tutor isn’t going appear in five minutes, he’s going to leave.

“Ermm...excuse me? Are you Wu Jiaheng?”

_Finally!_

Jiaheng then turned around to face his tutor and came face to face with a dark haired petite man. Jiaheng must say that the man standing in front of him is somehow. . . _quite_  good looking (and definitely looking young) with his fair skin that complements with his dark brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue collar t-shirt, paired with long black pants and a sliding bag.

Had he already said how his features became prominent when he scrunched his brows out of confusion and curiosity and how his eyes talks to him like asking “Do I have something in my face?”

Ok, he better stop staring at this man before he completely realize that Jiaheng had been  _slightly_  checking him out. That will be embarrassing if he was caught because this man isn’t not just some ordinary, ‘ _goody two shoes’_  student that will tutor (and might annoy and completely distract) him, but his principal’s dearest and beloved nephew. And he didn’t want to create another bad image to his principal after all.

“Oh. . . _you_. We meet  _again_.” The man said as he rubbed his neck.

Jiaheng raised his eyebrows at that statement. He may not be as bright and brilliant as his book-smart brother, but he definitely would’ve remembered this good-looking man if he ever met him before.

“I think you have mistaken. I don’t think we’ve had met before.”

“You can’t remember? You helped me reach the book from the shelf in this library two days ago. It looks like you have dyed your hair because I remembered your hair that day was black instead of red.” The man explained.

After listened to this man’s words, Jiaheng finally understand. How could he forgotten that he and Yifan are identical twins? They’re practically sharing the same features aside from the hair colour. Thus, he should have known that this man was talking about his twin when he said he had met him before. He must be thinking that he was Yifan.

“The man that helped you that day was my twin brother, Wu Yifan, and he works part time here. However he wasn’t working today.” Jiaheng told the truth straight away after he finally figure it out since there is no use for him lying to this man. He doesn’t want this man to think negatively about him.

Jiaheng almost laughed when he saw the man’s eyes comically widened in shock. The reactions that the people always gave after knowing that he has twin brother never stop amusing him at all.

“Y-you have a twin brother?” The man asked in disbelief.

“Yes, I do.”

Jiaheng then took out his handphone. He unlocked his handphone before he show his wallpaper to the man. It was a picture of him with his younger brother during their high school’s graduation. He hoped that by showing this picture, this man wouldn’t doubt him anymore.

“You indeed had a twin.” The man seemed to believe Jiaheng as the shock he was sporting earlier changed into somewhat enlightenment and some hint of. . .disappointment? “ _That means you are not him…_ ”

“Um excuse me?” Jiaheng frowned when he couldn’t hear the last part, “What did you said just now?”

The man quickly shakes his head, “Nothing. Oh. . .how rude of me. I still haven’t introduced myself. My name is Kim Joonmyun. You can call me Suho. That’s what all my friends call me since they’re having a bit hard time saying my full name.”

Suho then lend out his hand for a handshake which Jiaheng immediately accepted. However, as the moment their hands touch, Jiaheng swears he felt an unknown sensation--somewhat similar to an electric spark--that made Jiaheng quickly withdraw his hand away as he wonders why--and how in the world--does that happen.

It’s either Suho didn’t felt it or he only just pretends to be oblivious about it because he didn’t say anything nor reacted as he sat down on the chair in front of him.

“My uncle had given all your schedules to me. Although there are some subjects I’m not really familiar with, but I’ll try my best to help you. So you don’t have to worry about it.”

“I’m not. I trust you since your uncle recommended you. It means you must be good at this.”

“Thanks for believing in me.” Suho replied as he timidly scratches his cheek, “Which subject would you like to start first?”

A small frustrated sigh then escaped from Jiaheng’s lips. This is going to be a long torturous hour for him and his tutor being some kind of an angel sent from the above isn’t helping him at all.

 

 

* * *

 

Jiaheng’s resolution to study hard so he could improve his results crumbled only after two sessions of tutoring with his tutor. Studying isn’t his forte and he isn’t like his brother who likes studying.

Not only that, he wasn’t able to focus during the whole tutoring session. He couldn’t stop himself from staring at Suho who was so absorbed on teaching him, too focus that he couldn't even notice Jiaheng’s gaze that was lingering no longer on the books but on his striking visuals. Because of this, he had to skip their tutoring session a week ago. What is the use of him going when he couldn’t even able to focus when Suho was teaching him? He would only waste his time (not that having to look at a perfection every time they study was a waste).

Suho did asked why he didn’t come. He lied to Suho that he wasn’t feeling well. He’s glad that Suho believed on his lie. However, when Suho asked when will be their next appointment, he purposely ignored the message and didn’t give any reply to Suho. He doesn’t care anymore even if their principal will know and scold this for skipping all of his sessions.

He thinks that Suho would give up after a few days of unreplied messages. However, he’s completely wrong. He should’ve remembered Suho was a very persistent guy because he never stop messaging him almost everyday.

Jiaheng stopped his musings and he swore that his heart stopped beating for a second when he caught sight of Suho leaning against his car as he waits for him at one of his college’s parking lot. Somehow, Suho looked more handsome than usual today. He was wearing a green long sleeve t-shirt complete with black tight jeans that’s cladding his muscular thighs even more.

A small sigh escaped from Jiaheng’s lips. He was right about Suho being  
persistent. Suho’s even willing to come all the way just to meet him.  _Sweet_ , is what Jiaheng thought, but he should escape before Suho sees him.

Unfortunately, he spent too long thinking for an escape that Suho  
already turned his head in his direction and smiled at him. He let out another sigh. It seemed that he was left with no choice but to go meet him. He then walked towards Suho while nervously tugging the hem of his shirt.

“Hey.” Suho greeted and the smile on his lips grew wider. Jiaheng couldn’t stop himself from admiring that beautiful smile. That smile made Suho looked angelic--if he wasn’t visually ethereal enough.

“What are you doing here?” Jiaheng asked although he already knows the answer to it.

“I was waiting for you. You didn’t reply to any of my messages. So I didn’t have choice, but to come here. I want to know why. Have I done something wrong or perhaps. . .offended you?”

Suho bites his lips as he waits for Jiaheng to answer his question. These few days he was restless when Jiaheng didn’t reply to any of his messages because he was scared that he may accidentally said something he shouldn’t or did something that may have offended Jiaheng.

Jiaheng quickly waved his hand. “No, you didn’t do anything! It’s just that…I think I won’t be able to continue this tutoring anymore. I should have told you the truth instead of not replying to your messages. I’m sorry for causing any misunderstandings.”

Suho then let out the air he had been unconsciously holding as he finally understand it. Part of him was glad that Jiaheng wasn’t mad at him. However, another part of him was disappointed that Jiaheng didn’t want to continue his tutoring with him. He can’t let Jiaheng do that. His uncle already set high hopes on him and he even had made a promise. No matter what, he can’t make his uncle be disappointed at him.

“Do you have any problem with my teaching method?”

“It was your face actually” Jiaheng mentally cursed his dysfunctional  _brain-to-mouth_  filter as Suho’s face sported his signature confused and curious look again, “I mean look, the reason why I want to stop isn’t because of you. So stop over thinking about this. If you don’t know how to explain it to your uncle, I’ll tell him by myself. Thanks for everything. I need to leave now.”

Jiaheng turned around and was about to walk away when Suho suddenly grabbed his arm. Jiaheng stared down at Suho’s hand in disbelief. Suho blushed when he realized his mistake and quickly released Jiaheng’s arm.

“I’m sorry for that. Can we find some place to talk about this matter?” Suho asked. He needs to know the real reason why Jiaheng wanted to quit before he devise a plan on how to persuade Jiaheng to continue their tutoring session.

A small sigh then escaped from Jiaheng’s lips, “Fine, but only for an hour. My brother is waiting for me at home.”

Jiaheng was telling a lie. Yifan leave a note at the fridge, telling that he has a night shift today, thus, he can’t prepare dinner for Jiaheng tonight. Yes, Yifan finally stopped giving the cold shoulder to him after he told him that he had gotten a tutor for himself. Yifan even encouraged him to study hard. Now he’s wondering whether Yifan would give him the silent treatment again once he knew that he wanted to quit tutoring.

“Your twin brother that you had mentioned before?”

“I only have one brother.”

Jiaheng raised his brow when he saw that Suho’s expression slightly changed.He was curious, but he didn’t have the right to asked about it.

“Ohh…I see. Then, let us go now.” Suho’s soft voice break his thought.

“Sure.”

Suho opened the passenger door and offered his angelic smile to Jiaheng again.

“Hop in.”

Jiaheng almost stopped breathing when he saw that beautiful smile.

“How blinding”

He eventually snapped out of his thoughts as he realized he had blurted it out. “The sun, I mean. Let’s go?” He smoothly replies as he quickly entered the car before Suho could even voiced out his concern.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Suho, still confused as always, closed the door. He then sat on the driver’s seat and start the engine before driving out from the school’s parking lot.

 

 

* * *

 

Jiaheng impatiently tapped his fingers on the table. There is a small frown on his lips. What else Suho need from him? Didn’t he already made his intention very clear? Is it because Suho’s really afraid of his uncle causing him to be eventually sitting inside a cafe just to talk about this matter?

“Jiaheng, are you sure that you don’t want to eat or drink anything?”

“Let us just get over with this. My brother is waiting for me.” Jiaheng answered. He leaned against the chair with his arms folded across his chest.

A small sigh then escaped from Suho’s lips.

“I want to know the real reason why you want to stop our tutoring session. Was it because of my teaching method? If it was, you can tell to me straight away. You don’t have to hide it from me. I’ll try every teaching method that I knew to suit you.”

“I meant it when I said I don’t have any problem with your teaching method.” Jiaheng said with a displeasure tone underneath his voice.

“Then why did you want to quit?”

Jiaheng groaned in frustration. This situation is getting frustrating. Was it so hard for Suho to let him quit?

“Why is it so important for you to know? Are you scared of your uncle scolding you? I already told you that you don’t have to worry about it because I’ll explain it myself to your uncle.”

“It is indeed part of the reason why I insist to know. I hate to disappoint my uncle since he’s almost my second father. He adopted me after my parents died.”

“I…”

Suho then interrupted Jiaheng’s words.

“I did hear you the first time that you would explain to my uncle by yourself and just like I said, my uncle is only part of the reason. Another reason will be because I hate to give up halfway. That’s why I can’t let you quit until you manage to improve your results because of our tutoring session.”

Jiaheng then gritted in annoyance. He couldn’t really understand why Suho had to be so persistent about this matter.

“Just stop this, okay? No matter what you do you can’t force me to continue this tutoring session.”

“I already told you that I’m not the type to give up that easily.”

Jiaheng’s heart skipped a beat as Suho stares at him with serious expression on his face. He quickly stood up from the chair. He better leave because he’s starting to get weird feelings just because of Suho.

“I’m leaving. Just talking to you already wastes my time.”

“I’ll wait for you at the library on this Saturday after lunch. I hope you will come!” Suho yelled enthusiastically.

Jiaheng didn’t even reply. He keeps walking towards the entrance. He’s not going to come and he doesn’t care even if Suho is going to wait him for the whole night. He already made up his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

P.s I'm being nice author today and give you some pic as eyes candy. Enjoy

 

(Suho ten years ago)

(Jiaheng ten years ago)

(Yifan ten years ago.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Look like Jiaheng and Suho's relationship had a rocking start. I bet some of you wasn't expecting the plot twist. Be prepared for another plot twist which will happen in future chapter. *smirk evily*


	5. Chapter 5

Jiaheng was too caught up thinking about Suho until he had forgotten that he should’ve brought dinner for himself. He only remembers it after he reached his shared apartment with his brother. A small sigh then came out from his lips. He is too lazy to go all the way down just to buy something that can suffice his hunger. He wishfully hopes that there’s still an instant noodle in their apartment because that is the only thing he knows how to cook.

Yes, he being a shitty brother for throwing all the household duty to Yifan and he couldn’t deny that he feels the guilt and regret about it. If he only knows how to cook, then he wouldn’t have a mere instant noodle as his dinner today. This is all entirely Suho’s fault! If not because of him occupying his mind, then he wouldn’t have forgotten about his dinner.

He was taking off his shoes when he heard a sound coming from the kitchen. He tries to listen to it again, scared that he may hear it wrongly, but no, he didn’t. There is indeed a sound coming from the kitchen. That was supposed to be quiet and empty.

This made him a bit scared and threatened because no one was supposed to be inside his shared apartment right now and there are only three people owning the keys to his shared apartment; him, his brother and the management’s office.

Could it be a thief? But if that was really the case, why did the thief want to come into a run-down apartment and when most of its residents are either poor or middle-class people? And they also didn’t get anything valuable (well, aside from Yifan’s doll collection and his toy cars collection).

Maybe this thief is too desperate that he’s willing to steal everything whether it is valuable or not. Jiaheng thought.

Gulping nervously and hypnotizing himself to let out all the courage he as, he silently and slowly walks to the kitchen so he wouldn’t alert the thief of his presence. He walked past the living room when he heard steps approaching him.

He took the cushion pillow and starts throwing those towards the thief. He was about to grab another one, but his movement was only halted by the deep voice that asks him to stop. And this deep voice is too familiar for him to not to recognize at all!

“Gege, what’s wrong with you?! Why were you suddenly throwing cushions at me?” Yifan whined.

“You were the one who leave notes, saying that you’ll be home late tonight! I was at the doorway when I heard something coming from the kitchen. So, I thought a thief had come into our apartment. Turns out to be just you!”

Yifan scoffed upon hearing that.

“So you decided to throw cushions to the thief? The thief may have weapons such as knife or gun while your weapon is cushions. Like really, these cushions? What a good way to defend yourself.”

“Hey, Didi, I kinda don’t want to hear your sarcasm right now. I only want to know why are you at home today. Wouldn’t you be late for your job?”

“One of my colleagues’ girlfriend’s birthday fell next week. Thus, he asked me to exchange with me. I don’t see any problem with that and I also don’t have anything to do next week, so I agreed with it.”

 “I see.”

“What about you, Ge? Why you only come home now? I remembered that your class finished at afternoon today.”

“I had tutoring session today.” Jiaheng lied. He hoped that his brother wouldn’t be able to see through his lie. He felt relieved when Yifan’s lips curled into a smile.

“Ge, you don’t know how happy I am that you finally decided to change and I can see all your efforts very clearly. You never skip any of your class anymore and you seldom go out late. I know it’s a bit hard for you since you never loved studying, so I decided to reward you a little for your hard work. I went to the market just now to buy ingredients for your favorite dish.”

Guilt surely was stitched to Jiaheng’s face as Yifan approached him, “Didi…I-I…”

“I know what you want to say, Ge. Why you have trouble yourself, bla…blaaa. . .just save it. If you really feel bad for making me cook then you must finish all the dishes today. No excuses, okay?”

“O-okay…”

Jiaheng felt guilty for lying to his brother after he knew that Yifan had to do all the trouble just to cook his favorite food as his reward when it turns out he didn’t really deserve it. Yes, he doesn’t skip his class or goes out for clubbing, but it doesn’t mean he was studying. Not only that, he already planned to stop his tutoring session. His brother would be so disappointed once he knows the truth.

“Ge, what are you doing standing there? Come, let’s eat.” Yifan who was already sitting on their dining chair shouted.

“Yes, Didi.”

 

* * *

 

Jiaheng prepared everything for his tutoring session today. He had learned his lesson from the last time, thus, he borrowed his brother’s red collared t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans. He even took out his piercings. The only thing about him that didn’t change was his red blazing hair. He didn’t had money to re-dyed it to black and he couldn’t just borrow money from Yifan. Yifan surely would ask why and he couldn’t tell the real reason to Yifan.

He makes sure that Yifan didn’t have shift today because Yifan had group discussion as well regarding his assignments since it’ll be embarrassing if Yifan will saw him.

Yet, despite all that, he’s still standing in front of the library for almost two hours because he couldn’t dare to step inside the library. He was scared that Suho would mock him since he was determined to stop their tutoring session. Still, he couldn’t stop from wondering whether Suho’s still waiting for him to come.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone touched his shoulder. His heart beat incredibly fast, thinking that it was Suho. However, he was shocked to see three male strangers. He wondered what they want from him since this is their first meeting.

“Are you Wu Yifan?” One of the man asked.

What? They’re looking for my Didi? Judging from the clothing, they’re not didi’s friends. Had Didi offended them or something? But Didi is a kind and nice person. He couldn’t even dare to hurt a fly, then how could he have offended them? I’ll acted as him so I can know why they look for Didi.

“Yes, I am. Who are you? I never met you before.”

“Of course, you don’t know me! But I bet you know Lee Meiying, right? You’re quite a shameless man. Seducing my girlfriend to make her leave me so that she can be with you!”

Jiaheng clenched his fist angrily. Yes, he and his brother do have the handsome features and a tall figure just like model. Girls or sometimes boys will never stop throwing themselves at him and his brother. But, no one else know his brother better than him. Maybe it is the truth that this man’s ex-girlfriend leaves him because she had fallen in love with his brother, but seducing her? His brother would never do that. He would have rejected her politely if he knew she already had boyfriend.

“Yes, I may know your so-called ex, but it doesn’t mean I had seduce her. Maybe the real reason why she leaves you is because…” Jiaheng then study the man from head to toe. The man was two feet shorter than him. His dark blonde hair was in mess. There are piercings everywhere in his body and his looks…no wonder his ex-girlfriend leaves him.

“You should see yourself at the mirror before coming here and accusing me. I bet she was lying when she said she broken up with you because of me. She doesn’t want to hurt your heart after all once you know the truth.” He continues. He wasn’t usually this sassy, but he had learned one or two things from his brother.

“How dare you! Not only that you steal my girlfriend, you even dared insulting me?”

“How many times do you want--”

Jiaheng was cut off mid-sentence when the man’s fist collided his cheek making him fall down the floor. He cursed as he wiped the blood from the corner of his lips. He gets up from the floor and dusts off his pants.  Luckily, his brother wasn’t working today. If not, he would be the one who would get hit and he couldn’t let that happen.

He then marched towards the man and punched the man’s jaw. The man’s friends saw the scene, quickly grabbed him. He tried to pull away from their hold, but they had tightened the grips.

“Aren’t you being quite unfair right now? Three against one?”

Their leader then spits out on the floor before he walks toward Jiaheng.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson. Let’s see if you’ll still feel mighty after this.” He mocked as he raised up his fist again.

Jiaheng closed his eyes, waiting for the hit to come. Yet a voice instead pierce through the silence.

“You better stop right now! I had call the cops. They’re going to be here any minute!”

The leader cursed when he heard that. His subordinates then let Jiaheng stumbled as they let go of him.

“Watch out your back, Wu Yifan.” The leader warned before he and his gang ran away from the scene.

Seeing the boys cower and run, Jiaheng released a relieved sigh. This is much more better than having Yifan being in this situation.

“Are you okay, Jiaheng?”

Jiaheng quickly turned his head. His eyes widened in shock when he realizes the person who saved him is none other than Suho who was staring at him worriedly.

“Your cheek…” Suho then touched Jiaheng’s cheek. His eyes darkened a little when Jiaheng winced because of that.

“My apartment is nearby. Let us go to my apartment to treat your wound.”

Jiaheng was about to protest, but his words died in his tongue when Suho grabbed his wrist. He could have pulled his hand away since Suho’s grip wasn’t that strong, but he didn’t. He was glad that Suho’s back was facing so that he wouldn’t see the blush on his cheek as he lets Suho dragged him to his apartment.

His hand is so warm and soft.

 

* * *

 

Suho unlocked the door. He then dragged Jiaheng into the living room. He asked Jiaheng to sit while he go take the first aid kid.

Jiaheng suddenly feels awkward being inside Suho’s condominium. Suho’s condominium is much bigger than his shared apartment. It feels like he doesn’t belong there.

He then looked around and saw that there are three doors by his side. One of it must be the washroom while the other two’s either Suho’s room and the guest room. He couldn’t stop himself from being curious of what Suho’s room would look like. Is Suho’s room color had soft or dark colors? Is Suho enjoying collecting things like him or his brother? Or he’s just like another nerd, only have books in his shelf?

“I’m sorry for taking so long. I had forgotten that I put my first aid kit in the toilet cabinet. Instead I went to search in my room.”

“I didn’t wait that long.” Jiaheng replied. He then tugged his shirt nervously when he realize that he is alone with Suho.

Suho then take the ointment from the first aid kit. He gently applies the ointment on Jiaheng’s cheek. He feels a little bad when Jiaheng winced because of it.

“Just hold it little bit. I’m almost finished.”

Jiaheng didn’t said anything. His heart is beating wildly inside his chest because of their close proximity. Not only that, he wasn’t able to take his eyes off from Suho who was so focused in his task. Damn, why does Suho must be this handsome?

“Why did they hit you?”

Jiaheng quickly avert his eyes away before he was caught staring at him.

“They’ve mistaken me as my brother. Their leader’s girlfriend had broken up with him, giving the reason that she had fallen in love with my brother. The leader thought my brother had seduce his girlfriend so he come to look for my brother in the library. I don’t know how did they get that information in the first place.”

“So, it was just all misunderstanding?”

“Of course, it was! Yifan would never do something like that! I know him too well. He’s too nice and kind for a person despite being sassy a little!”

“What about you?”

“Me?” Jiaheng scratch the back of his neck, “There is nothing special about me. Well, aside for being lazy.”

“You’re wrong. Laziness can be cured and I think you have your own specialty too. You just don’t realize it.”

Jiaheng hoped that his cheek doesn’t turned red by now. It’ll be so embarrassing since when did Wu Jiaheng blush because of a simply sentences.

“There, I finished. You don’t have to worry about them bothering you anymore. I managed to take their pictures before they run away. I’ll hand it to the cops.”

“What? There is no need for you to extravagant this matter.”

“Did you said that they were targeting your brother? I bet they not only knew where your brother study and works at but there is also a chance that they also knows where both of you lives. Also, it doesn’t look like they’re going to give up. Thus, this is the better way so that they can stop bothering you and your brother.”

“I suppose you’re right. And I haven’t thanked you yet for saving although I was wondering why did you come out from the library?”

“I was thirsty. I wanted to buy a drink before going back inside. Then I heard noise so I decided to check it out and I saw those guys attacked you.”

Suho was lying. He had come out to check whether Jiaheng is going to appear rather than sitting inside the library doing nothing. He was glad that he did that. Jiaheng may come out much worse than a bruise on his cheek if he didn’t save him on time.

“I see. Looks like our tutoring session have to be postponed again.”

“At least you came today. That also means you already change your mind and that made me very happy.  You shouldn’t worry too much about our tutoring. We still have lots of time before your final exam. Let us work hard together after this, okay?”

“O-okay.”

Suho then send Jiaheng a smile. Jiaheng’s heart beats wildly again when he saw that blinding smile. He keeps repeating to himself it was for Yifan’s sake that he must hold on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is double update chapter. Please read the previous chapter first. Thanks.

Jiaheng immediately left Suho’s apartment despite that Suho had asked him to stay for dinner. Once again, he had to use Yifan as an excuse so that Suho wouldn’t be able to force him to stay.

He couldn’t stay there any longer especially after he knew that Suho was living alone and not staying with his uncle in his apartment. Who knows what’ll happen when there are only two of them inside the apartment.

He quickly slapped both of his cheek and he had forgotten about his bruised cheek making him yelped in pain because of that. He was too busy nursing his injured cheek that he didn’t realize the door was open from inside.

“Gege? Is there something wrong? I heard…” Yifan stopped his words halfway and his eyes widened slightly, “Ge! What happen to your cheek?”

“Let us go inside first. After that, I’ll tell you everything.”

They then headed toward the living room. Jiaheng yelped again when Yifan suddenly pulled his brother to sit down on the sofa.

“Didi? What the heck?”

“Ge, let me see your cheek.” Yifan tilted Jiaheng’s head a little, “Such a big bruise! Did you have fight with someone again?”

Jiaheng’s expression changed upon hearing that.

“What do you mean by that? Am I in your eyes that kind of person who’ll always like to get into trouble?”

“What is wrong with you? I was just asking nicely.” The same expression also spotted on Yifan’s face.

“Oh, really? Why do you sound like you were accusing me for getting involved in fight with someone again?”

Yifan angrily get up from the sofa.

“You’re too much, Ge! I never accused you! Last time you came back with a same bruise because you had fight with someone for insulting you. That’s why I asked whether this time is it the same case!”

The situation heated instantly causing Jiaheng to also get up from the sofa.

“If you want to know the truth so much, fine! The reason why I had bruise on my cheek was because of you! Did a girl named Lee Meiying bring back any memory to you? Her boyfriend brought his friends to the library, thinking that I was you. And here I was thinking I had done an honorable job to protect my brother. And instead of thanking me, he accused me.”

Yifan let out a small groan.

“You just wouldn’t let this down, will you? So, what if I know her? She is my classmate after all. And one more thing, I didn’t even need your protection. I can protect myself quite fine.”

“Is that so? Fine! I’ll not bother about you anymore.”

Jiaheng quickly run inside to his room. A loud thud can be heard after that. Yifan huffed before he can also go back inside to his room.

 

 

* * *

 

A week had passed; both Jiaheng and Yifan are still not in speaking terms. This time, Jiaheng isn’t going to apologize since it wasn’t his fault in the first place. How could Yifan accused him getting into fight again? Yes, he did get into fight before, but that fight wasn’t even his fault. His schoolmate didn’t only insulted him, but also his family which made him lose control and punched his schoolmate straight on the face.

Not only that, he was a bit hurt when Yifan said that he didn’t need his protection. Yifan was a bit fragile compared to him. He still could remember Yifan get sick easily when they were still small. Not only that, his brother doesn’t even know how to fight so how is he capable of protecting himself? It is his duty as the older ones to protecting his brother after all.

The vibration in his pocket startled him. He held his hand over his chest to ease him a little before he fished out his phone from his pocket. He bits his lips when he saw it is a message from Suho who’s informing him that he had already arrived at the café.

Because of his argument with Yifan, he asked Suho to change their meeting place. Luckily, Suho didn’t asked too much questions and agrees with it, he had been standing across the street for almost twenty minutes to wait for Suho to enter the café first. He was too occupied thinking about Yifan until he didn’t saw Suho had entered the shop.

He immediately checked himself using the side mirror of a car that was parked in front of him. His hand stopped midway when he realizes what he was doing. What is wrong with him? Why does he have to care so much about his today’s appearance? It is just an ordinary tutoring session with a handsome man…okay…just stop it Wu Jiaheng!

To tell the truth, he is still a bit reluctant to continue this tutoring session with Suho, but he had to do it so he can improve his result to show to Yifan that he isn’t like his brother thinks he is.

He took a deep breath before he entered the café. He then looks for Suho around the café. Once again, his heart almost stops beating when he finally spots Suho who choose the table beside the window. The main reason is because Suho is wearing spectacles today and he must say Suho looks freaking hot with those spectacles.

Looks like Suho had saw him too because he was waving his hand and Jiaheng--miraculously wasn’t too deep into his thoughts--waves back, too timidly. He then walked slowly towards Suho. Seriously, what is wrong with him? He never was been so shy before. Yes, he is exactly a social butterfly, but he never had trouble talking with other people nor did he had trouble making friends. Why does he react like this when he was around Suho?

“Hi.”

Jiaheng then sit down on the chair in front of Suho.

“Hi. Have you waited long?”

Suho shook his head, “Not at all. How was your cheek?”

“Don’t you ever feel bored asking the same question every day?” Jiaheng asked with slight displeasure underneath his tone.

It becomes too annoying when Suho had constantly messages him almost every day, asking the same question regarding his cheek. Not even his brother who was a bit of a mother hen was this annoying.

“It is wrong for me to care about you?”

Jiaheng was stunned by that question. He cares about me?

“O-of course not. It was a bit annoying that you keep asking the same question.”

Suho then chuckled softly, “Sorry about that. I know that I can be annoying sometimes. ‘Lot of my friends has told me that.”

“It is okay. I never take it to the heart.”

Jiaheng was startled when Suho suddenly leaned closer to him.

“Ahh…the bruise on your cheek is almost gone. You did apply the ointment that I give to you every day?”

Jiaheng can only nod his head. He let out his breath that he didn’t realize he’d been holding when Suho sit back down on his chair.

“Yes, I did which is why it heals faster.”

“Great. So do you want to eat or start our tutoring session first?”

“I’m a bit hungry right now so can we eat first?”

Suho’s lips then curled into smile, “I’m hungry too.” He then raised his hand to call for the waiter.

Jiaheng doesn’t know how he is going to survive this whole day of tutoring session when he already become stuttering mess simply because Suho smiles at him.

 

 

* * *

 

Jiaheng’s food was left untouched. It is because he was too busy staring at Suho. He knew that he should stop since it would be so embarrassing if he was caught by the boy. Yet, he just couldn’t. He just can’t resist on looking as Suho really looked different when he was wearing spectacles.

“Does it look weird when I was wearing spectacles? I can’t help it. My eyes got infection two days ago and the doctor advises me to stop wearing contact lens for a while.”

 “No, that wasn’t the case. It’s just that. . .you look different. You look very handsome.” The last part was left unsaid by Jiaheng. He was already felt embarrassed that he had been caught staring. There is no way he is going to say that outright to Suho and embarrassed himself further.

“Different means I look weird or it means I look handsome?”

Suho’s unable to contain his laughter when Jiaheng stared at him with his mouth slightly open wide.

“I was just kidding, Jiaheng. You didn’t need to take it seriously.”

Blush slowly crept onto Jiaheng upon hearing that.

“You’re very cute.”

“Huh?”

“Why is your food untouched? Was it not suitable for your taste? Do you want to order different dish?” Suho quickly changed the subject. He feels like he want to hit himself right now for saying that aloud. Lucky for him, Jiaheng didn’t get to hear it properly.

“There is no need for that. I’ll eat it now.” Jiaheng replied. He couldn’t tell to Suho that he was the real reason why his food was left untouched.

“Better be fast so we can start our tutoring session. I can only tutor you for…” Suho then glance at his watch, “Two hours today. I’ve had to leave early today because my uncle had a dinner party tonight and he requires my presence.”

“Oh, I see. I remembered that you mention it before that your uncle adopted you after your parents died. Can I ask what really happened?”

“I was just twelve when they died. They were on the plane to attend their friend’s wedding and I couldn’t come with them because of exam and…” Suho momentarily took a deep breath before continuing, “Their plane crashed. No survivors. My uncle only has two daughters and he longed for a son, so he immediately adopted me.”

Jiaheng mentally scolded himself for asking the question after he saw the sad expression on Suho’s face.

 “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bring bad memories. I was just curious because I’m an orphan too. My twin and I never got the chance to meet our father because he died in car accident before we were born and our mother had to raised us alone. She took three jobs just to feed us and pay our living and school expenses. Maybe because of that, she died of exhaustion when we were still sixteen years old.”

Jiaheng’s heart beats wildly inside his chest the moment--not because of those painful memories emerging once again--when Suho suddenly hold his hand.

“I’m sorry too. Because you want console me, you had to bring out your bad memories.”

“I-it’s okay. I’m already used to it. People just wouldn’t stop asking where our parents are after they saw us living alone in the apartment without any adult supervision.”

Suho was slightly taken aback by that, “Both of you living alone? Where are your relatives?”

“No one wanted to take care of us by saying that they didn’t have money nor time to take care of us. We didn’t have any choice but to rely on ourselves. My brother had to take a part time job to support us.”

“Eh? Your brother works to support both of you?”

“You must be thinking that I’m such a bad brother for making my twin to work while I did nothing, isn’t it? I did have one or two part-time job before, but it didn’t last long.  I’m a bit hot-tempered compared to my brother…so yeah…” Jiaheng scratch the back of his neck.

“I’m actually not in the place to judge you, but I must admit that I’m quite admiring you and your brother. I lost my parents, but I still have my uncle that’s willing to take care of me while both of you didn’t have anyone, yet, both of you managed to turn out just f

ine. So please stop underestimating yourself, okay?”

“O-okay…”

Jiaheng stuttered once more, and decided to bow down to keep his face from Suho--who’s been holding his hand tightly as he misunderstands the red-faced boy’s embarrassment to deep grief--as he mentally curses himself. Why do you have to be so good with your words?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long update. I've been busy with assignment & others stuff.   
> Hope all of you will enjoy this chapter. :)

Three months have passed and Jiaheng never thought that his tutoring session with Suho would last this long. He even planned to quit multiple times, but every time he wanted to voice it out his words would always get stuck in his tongue because of his handsome tutor.

He couldn’t bear to see the disappointed expression on Suho’s face who’s not only his tutor, but also the _love_ of his life. Yes, he did realize that he had a faint but now a firm and definite crush towards Suho. At first, he didn’t know why he would always get this weird feeling whenever Suho is around or why would his heart beats wildly inside his chest whenever their hands accidentally touched.

Despite both him and his twin has good looking face, both never had any lover before which made him quite confused and helpless about this matter. Thus, he decided to seek advice from his friends and his friends laughed at him while telling him that he had fallen in love.

Of course, he denied it and keeps on thinking that there is no way he would fall for Suho. Yet, one time Suho went back to Korea with his uncle and his uncle’s family for two weeks, it was the moment he knew something isn’t right with his poor heart.

 At the beginning, he was happy because he could take break from their tutoring sessions, but after three days, however, he starts to miss Suho.

He keeps on staring at his hand phone while wondering why Suho hadn’t called him and contemplates if should he have called Suho first. He’s been doing the staring thing almost a week until Yifan notice it and asked him why he couldn’t stop staring at his handphone. Again, he had to lie from his twin.

Suho finally called him that night and he was so happy that he almost jumped in delight. That is when his friend’s words finally hit him. He finally accepts the fact that, yes, he indeed had fallen in love with Suho and he didn’t know what to do with his new found feelings.

Once again, he seeks advice from his friends. Some of them encouraged him to confess while some of them asked him to seduce Suho which a tinge of blush crept up onto his cheeks upon hearing that. After thinking it thoroughly, he decided to confess-- but it is not as easy as he thought because there is a chance Suho isn’t into men and although there is also a chance that Suho is gay, he may not accept his confession and that thought made him even more scared to confess.

“Earth to Jiaheng.” Suho said as he waved his hand in front Jiaheng’s face.

Jiaheng snapped out from his thoughts and he finally remembered that he and Suho are currently having their last tutoring session because his exams are starting tomorrow. It made him a bit sad because they may stop seeing each other after this.

“Are you okay? You kept on losing focus. Are you stressed because of the exam tomorrow? You don’t have to worry. I think you’ll do great in your exam.” Suho gently pats Jiaheng’s hand which made Jiaheng blush.

“T-Thank you although that wasn’t the real reason why I am losing focus. That’s because …you know…I…” He choked on his own saliva when Suho suddenly hold his hand.

“You can tell me everything. You don’t have to be afraid. I will not judge you.”

Jiaheng bites his lips while tugging his shirt nervously. Sweat slowly forms on his forehead while Suho stared at him anticipatingly.

“Jiaheng?”

“Arewegoingtostopseeingeachafterthis?” Jiaheng quickly said the words in one go which made Suho furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear you properly. You were saying too fast. Can you repeat it again?”

Jiaheng mentally cursed himself for saying it too fast. Now he had to repeat it again. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth to say those dreaded words again.

“I was asking since my exam is tomorrow which means our tutoring session is over. Does this mean we’re going to stop seeing each other after this?”

After completely rephrasing the words, he finally said it. He can hear the clock ticking as he waits for Suho to answer his question. He just never expected that Suho would laughed aloud and it made him think what is so funny about his question?

“That’s what you worry about? I thought you have realized by now that our relationship is more than a tutor and his student.”

Jiaheng’s heart beating fast, what does he meant by that? Could it be that…

“We’re friends, aren’t we? We still can hangout after this if you want.”

“Y…yes…of course…we’re _friends_.” Jiaheng sourly replied. There is a hint disappointment underneath his tone. _Great, I’m stuck in the friendzone._

He quickly ducked his head so he can start reading his book and stop the conversation.  However, his mind couldn’t focus because he couldn’t stop repeating Suho’s words until he didn’t realize that Suho was staring at him amusedly.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiaheng felt that God is purposely torturing him today. His day just couldn’t become worse. First, he discovered that he is stuck in the friendzone with his crush. He was planning to go home after his tutoring session over so he can buried himself inside the blanket and no, he isn’t going to cry because of this. He is too manly to cry because Suho indirectly had rejected him. (Of course it is a lie).

However, Suho insisted to send him home since the sky was getting dark and it looks like it’s going to rain soon. Not only that, Suho warns him that the thugs are going to get revenge on him after Suho had reported them to the cops which is the reason why Suho couldn’t allow him to go home alone. He’s not going to lie, he was very touched that Suho cared about him, but he was disappointed when he realized that Suho may only care for him as a friend.

Because of that, he tries to reject Suho’s offer by saying that the thugs never bothered him anymore and it was a few minutes walk to bus stop since he didn’t think he could last if he was alone in the car with Suho, but he had forgotten that Suho is one hell of persistent guy and here he is right now. Inside Suho’s car.

He was going to pretend that he had fallen asleep so that he could avoid conversation with Suho. However, he wasn’t able to do so when Suho start singing along when one of Korea’s famous girl group song play on the radio. He seldom listens to music, thus, he couldn’t recalled the girl group name. All he could remember was that girl group named after a cake flavor.

But, that wasn’t the main problem. The main problem was Suho has a very beautiful voice. If Suho’s ever changing his mind from becoming a doctor, he can pursue professional singing. He believes that with Suho’s beautiful voice, he definitely will become a successful singer.

“Oh, it started to rain. Do you want me to turn up the heater?”

Jiaheng quickly shakes his head. The temperature isn’t that cold yet. He then bites his lips. It is raining season and his brother couldn’t stand cold weather. Yifan would always gets sick whenever the weather was too cold or during winter season. He felt a bit guilty when he remembered that he had heard Yifan coughing non-stop in the middle of the night, yet, he didn’t make any effort to go help his brother. They may be on the talking terms right now, but their relationship wasn’t like before.

“Which way should we go now? Left or right?”

“R-right.” Jiaheng stuttered a little. He mentally scolded himself for stuttering in front of Suho.

“Are you really okay?” Suho asked with a slight concern in his tone.

“I ensure you that I’m really fine. I was a bit nervous because of the exam tomorrow. I was afraid that I’m not able to do well tomorrow. I don’t want your effort gone wasted, you know.” Jiaheng wasn’t lying. He indeed was a little bit nervous about tomorrow’s exam. He’s scared that he’s going to fail again and Suho’s effort tutoring him will gone down to drain.

“Didn’t I told you that you don’t have to worry about it? I can see that you have improved quite a lot and you should be more confident in yourself. You definitely will do well tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Suho said and flashed his angelic smile to Jiaheng.

Suho’s smile makes Jiaheng’s heart beat fast and he quickly turned his head away to stare at the window. His eyes widened a little when he saw a familiar tall figure heading toward his apartment building. One of his hand holding an umbrella while the other holding plastic bags. He became even more worried when the tall figure starts coughing and accidentally dropped the plastic bags on the ground.

“Stop the car!” Jiaheng yelled.

“What?” Suho was slightly taken aback by Jiaheng’s sudden outburst.

“I said stop the car. My apartment building is only few feet away.” Jiaheng said as he pointed at a bit run down apartment building.

“At least let me bring you there. It starts to rain heavily and you didn’t have umbrella with you. Are you planning to walk in the rain? What if you get sick?”

“Please?” Jiaheng pleaded.

Suho sighed. He wasn’t able to said no when Jiaheng pleaded him like that. He stopped his engine. He took off the seat belt before turning his body to took the umbrella underneath the back seat. He then hand the umbrella to Jiaheng.

“Take it. I’m not going to let you get sick when your exam is tomorrow.”

Jiaheng muttered his thanks and he quickly get down from Suho’s car. Suho didn’t drive off from there immediately. Instead, he waited as he watched Jiaheng running toward a tall figure opposite the street.

Although the tall figure has hood covering his head, he knows who the person was. If he guess it right, that tall figure is Jiaheng’s twin, Yifan, and seemed that Yifan was sick because he can sees that Yifan keeps coughing while Jiaheng rubbed his back.

Jiaheng bends down and took the plastic bags from the ground. He then puts his arm around Yifan’s shoulder. Together, they headed toward their apartment building. That explained why Jiaheng wanted to get down at here. He must have saw his twin brother.

After making sure that pair of twin entered the building safely their apartment building, only then, he drive off from there.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiaheng quickly runs toward the kitchen. He took a glass from the cabinet before filling in with warm water. He runs back toward the living room where his twin brother was sitting on the sofa while still coughing loudly. He then sits down beside Yifan.

“Here.” Jiaheng handed the glass of water and pills to Yifan.

“Thanks.” Yifan muttered softly. He swallow the pills before gulped down the water in one go.

“Didi, you should go see a doctor. Your coughing seems to get worse.” Jiaheng said as he took the glass from Yifan’s hand.

“I already see the doctor. It was always the same. Urgh...I hate cold...wea...” Yifan’s words were stopped midway because of the coughs. Jiaheng quickly rubbed Yifan’s back. He feels sympathy towards his twin. If only he can share his twin’s pain.

“Why did you come out if that was the case? You should just rest at home.”

“Our fridge is almost empty. That’s why I went to nearby grocery shop to buy the ingredients.”

“You can ask me to buy it instead. Why do you have to trouble yourself?”

“I don’t want to disturb you. I know that you were having tutoring session today for your exam tomorrow. Talking about that, I have something to give to you.” Yifan searched inside his pants’ pocket. He smiled when his hand reached the thing that he been searching for. He took it out and grabbed his brother’s hand.

“Here.” He said and put it on top of Jiaheng’s palm.

“An amulet?” Jiaheng stared at the amulet in disbelief.

“It is for your exam. I got it from the temple a week ago, but I’ve forgotten to give it to you.”

Jiaheng couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. Yifan pouted when he heard that. He quickly folded his arms across his chest.

“Didi, when did you start believing this superstitious thing?” Jiaheng asked as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

“I’m going to take it back. I’m regretting for going to the temple and brought this amulet for you.” Yifan tried to took the amulet back, but Jiaheng quickly moves his hand.

“This belongs to me now.” Jiaheng stick out his tongue at Yifan, making his twin send daggers at him, but he ignore him anyway. “Thanks by the way. I really appreciate it.”

Yifan couldn’t stop himself smiling when he heard that, “You’re welcome. Oh...who’s been sending you just now?”

Jiaheng scratched his cheek, “Ermm...my tutor. He said that it look like going to rain soon and he couldn’t let me take the bus so yeah...he offered to send me home.”

“You should have introduced us. I want to thank him for putting up with your attitude.” Yifan teased.

“Hey! What do you meant by that?”

“Well...you aren’t exactly friendly to begin with. Not only that…” Yifan’s words were cut off when Jiaheng pinched his stomach, “Ouch! Ge!”

“That’s what you get for teasing your older brother.”

“You just can’t take a joke, do you?”

Jiaheng smiled at that. He then ruffled Yifan’s hair, “Go get some rest. I need to do final revision for my exam tomorrow.”

“Okay. Good luck, ge.”

Yifan then get up from the sofa and headed towards his room. A small sigh then escaped from Jiaheng’s lips. He had forgotten about this afternoon’s incident because his brother’s health condition. Now that he was alone, he starts to recall it back. He quickly slapped both of his cheek. He should have forgotten about it and focus on his study. Although Suho didn’t have any feelings towards him, he still can’t let his effort go down to drain. Not only that, his brother also put a high hope on him, thus, no matter what, he will try his hardest to pass, or much better ace every subjects.


	8. Chapter 8

Jiaheng bites his lips as he stares at his hand phone. He had just got back his result today and he was shocked when he saw his result. He passed his exam in flying color. Never had he thought that he would be able to do it. He only wanted to pass his exam, that’s all. This all thanks to Suho for tutoring him and he wanted to call the guy to thank him, but somehow he had gotten nervous about it.

He yelped when his hand phone suddenly vibrated on his palm. He even almost dropped it because of the shock. He rubbed his chest to calm down his racing heart before he checks who’s the person calling him. Much again to his shock, it is Suho!

He took a deep breath before he slid the green button.

“H-hello.”

_Oh, god, why he couldn’t never stop stuttering whenever he’s talking with Suho?_

“Hi, how are you?”

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking. So why did you call?”

“Do I need a reason to call you?’

“N-No!”

Jiaheng quickly covered his mouth when he realized his outburst. He mentally scolded himself for that. What a very good way to destroy his image at Suho’s eyes. Now, Suho’s definitely going to think badly of him.

“Well, you were kind of right. I did call because of reasons. I want to know how is your result.”

Jiaheng furrowed his eyebrows because so far he recalled he never told anyone including Yifan that his result comes out today because he wanted to give them surprise if he did well in his exam.

“How did you know that my result came out today?” He straight away asked rather than filling in his mind with questions.

Suho lets out a small chuckle, “Have you forgotten that my uncle is your principal and I asked him about it.”

_Damn, how could I forgot about that? His uncle was the sole reason why he was my tutor._

“I was planning to call you about that too, but somehow you cut me first.”

“So how was it?”

Jiaheng’s lips then curled into a smile, “I passed with flying colors.”

“Seriously?” Suho asked in disbelief.

“You don’t believe me? Am I that useless?” Jiaheng purposely masked his voice in sad tone.

“Of course I believe you! I was just shocked, that’s it.” Suho quickly explained after he heard the sad tone underneath Jiaheng’s voice. He didn’t mean to offend Jiaheng with his question.

Jiaheng couldn’t stop himself from laughing upon hearing that. He never thought Suho would fall easily into his trick. He purposely said that just to tease Suho a little.

“I was only teasing you~~” Jiaheng said with sing-song voice.

“You’re very lucky that you’re not in front of me right now. If not…”

“What are you going to do about it?” Jiaheng challenged. He doesn’t know what is happening to him. How did he get such courage to tease when he’s always so shy and quiet whenever he was around Suho?

“Oh, I’ll...”

Suho’s words were cutted off by a knocking sound.

“Please hold the line. I think it is my brother.”

“Gē, are you inside?” Yifan yelled.

“Yes, I’m.” Jiaheng yelled back.

“I’m going to the market to buy ingredients for our dinner. Do you want anything?”

“There’s no need for that because we’re going to eat outside tonight.”

“Why would we want to waste our money by eating outside?”

Jiaheng rolled his eyes.  _Here comes my frugal brother._

“It is my treat, okay? So stop complaining and not even one sarcasm comes out from your mouth.”

Jiaheng chuckled at little when he heard his brother called him a jerk before he heard his steps leaving the room. Only him knew his brother’s true character. His brother was only shy towards strangers, however, once you get know him, he is a very savage person and his favorite victim was none other than him.

“You should laugh more often instead of scowling all the time.”

Jiaheng mentally cursed when he realize that he had forgotten that he had out Suho on hold.

“I didn’t scowl all the time. My face was born like this!”

Jiaheng couldn’t deny that he was a bit disappointed that Suho was thinking that he is scowling all the time. It’s not that he didn’t want to smile, but it was because of Suho that makes him unable to smile.

“You take my joke too seriously. I was only joking as a payback for teasing me just now.”

Jiaheng pouted a little, “Jerk.”

Suho chuckled upon hearing that, “You’re the one who started ot first. So, where are you going to eat tonight?”

“I don’t know yet. I’ll let my brother decide since he’s always been there for me and constantly gives his support to me which is the reason why I want to treat him tonight as my gratitude for him.”

“You’re a nice and kind brother.”

Jiaheng’s cheek turned slightly pink upon hearing that.

“Urmm...I suddenly remembered I have something to do. Let us continue this conversation at another time.”

Jiaheng suddenly felt awkward. He doesn’t know how to continue this conversation anymore. He was about to end the call when Suho’s soft voice stop him.

“Wait a minute. I actually had another reason why I called you.”

“Okay. So, what is the that ‘another’ reason?”

“Since your exam had finished, I was wondering if you want go out with me tomorrow. We can go watch movie and have dinner together.”

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Is he asking me out for a date?_ Jiaheng panicky thought. It was too sudden! He had never expected that Suho would ask him out in the first place.

“It is okay. You must be busy tomorrow. We can go out at another time.”

Wu Jiaheng, say something fast before he misunderstood that you don’t want to go out with him.

“Are you asking me out for a date?”

Oh god! Are you really that stupid, Wu Jiaheng? Why do you have to ask that question? Now, he is going to think that I’m that desperate.

“I was just joking. You don’t have to take it seriously.”

“Was I that obvious?” Suho suddenly said out of blue and Jiaheng almost dropped his handphone because he wasn’t sure if he heard him right.

“What did you said just now?”

“ Was that I obvious because I’m indeed asking you out for a date.”

“Is this some kind of sick joke or something?” Jiaheng began, raising one eyebrows. “Because if it it, I swear I’m going…”

“No, it not!” Suho interrupt. “I had been planning asking you for ages, but I didn’t get the chance to do so because you were quite busy with exam so I didn’t want to bother you.”

_I must be dreaming. There is no way that this is happening_. Jiaheng thought before he pinched himself. He yelped in pain because of that.

“What is wrong?”

“I accidentally stumbled my toe.”

“Please be more careful. Don’t make me worry about you, okay?”

“O-okay…”

“Urmm...so what is your answer?”

Jiaheng tugged his shirt while biting his lips nervously, “Y-yes…”

“Thank you….thank you. I’ll come pick you up tomorrow around 7 p.m.”

Jiaheng couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he detected the excitement underneath Suho’s tone.

“Okay.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Jiaheng jumped up and down on his bed in excitement after the call ended. He couldn’t believe that Suho a.k.a. his crush had just asked him out for a date. This is just a dream come true. However…

“Ahh!!!”

A loud thud can be heard after that.

 

* * *

 

Jiaheng limply walks towards Suho’s car. Because of his fall from the bed being too excited, he ended up with a sprained ankle. He even had to lied Yifan by telling him that he was just too excited with his result. Although Yifan was happy with his result, it still didn’t help him escape from Yifan’s wrath. He got two hours of lecturing from his sassy twin.  

Not only that, they had to cancel their dinner and ended up munching take-outs from the restaurant that was few just a block away from their apartment. Oh, Yifan’s nagging didn’t end there. It kept going on for the whole night until he got frustrated that he had lied to his twin again that he was tired so he could escaped from Yifan and had forgotten about the date until this morning when he received a message from Suho that he will come pick him up around 7 p.m.

At first, he’s planning to postpone it to another date, but he decided to be against that idea because he had been waiting for this quite a long time and he may not get such opportunity again. Who knows maybe in their so called “date” Suho would…

His face suddenly turned red when the thought of Suho .

“Is there something wrong? Why are you still standing there?”

He must be too caught up with his thoughts until he didn’t realize that he had reached Suho’s car.

“Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something just now.”

Jiaheng quickly climbed onto the passenger seat with a bit difficulty. Lucky for him, Suho seemed to didn’t realized that.  He then smiled shyly at Suho. Suho is indeed a very handsome man. He was dressed nicely tonight with a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark jeans. The shy smile on Suho’s lips makes Jiaheng’s heart beat wildly inside his chest.

“Shall we go now?” Suho broke the silence.

“Yeah, sure!” Jiaheng replied awkwardly.

Suho didn’t voiced out any comments on that. He just flashed his angelic smile at Jiaheng before he start the engine and drives off from there.

The drive to the restaurant was less awkward and short than Jiaheng imagined. They talked without any eye contact since Suho’s eyes were focused on streets and the song from the Red Velvet band (He may have gone searchin’ about it to know more about Suho) coming from the car’s music player filling their lack of words.

The restaurant Suho chose wasn’t too fancy, yet it wasn’t too simple. They ate while talking about their daily lives, hobby and others trivial matters which makes Jiaheng discover more about his crush.

The air around them was light except that Jiaheng kind of anticipate for to Suho confess to him throughout the dinner. He was quite disappointed when none of that had happen and they even had finished their dinner. Looks like he was hoping too much after all.

“So” Suho began when they left the restaurant. “Do you want to have a walk at the nearby park?”

Jiaheng wanted to say no because he didn’t want Suho to discover his injury, but his words got stuck on his tongue when Suho stared at him anticipatingly which makes him feel bad to reject him.

“Fine with me.” He replied with a small smile on his lips. He could only hope that he can hold the pain for tonight.

“Let us go.”

Suho then grabbed Jiaheng’s hand which made Jiaheng shocked, but he didn’t made any effort to pull his hand away. He couldn’t stop himself from blushing when Suho suddenly laced their fingers together. It was kind of feel nice to hold hands with Suho who has a very soft skin.

The park was quite nice. There are still few people in the park since it wasn’t quite dark. Jiaheng felt a bit of envy at the couple that were sitting on the bench with the woman’s head on the man’s shoulder. He wondered would he ever get this kind of moment with Suho.

“Jiaheng?”

He quickly snapped out from thought. It seemed like this is his new favourite thing to do, losing in his deep thoughts. He was about to say something when the pain coming from his ankle hits him. He couldn’t stop himself from groaning in pain.

“What’s wrong?’ Suho asked worriedly.

“M-my ankle….it hurts.”

“Let us go sit on that bench.”

Jiaheng could only nod his head out of pain. He let Suho dragged him to a nearby bench.

“Which ankle that hurts?”

“Left.”

Jiaheng yelped when Suho suddenly grabbed his long leg and took off his shoe. His face turned into deep red due to Suho’s fingers touching his ankle.

“It had swollen. When did this happen?” Suho asked as he messaged Jiaheng’s ankle. His heart ached a bit when he saw the pained expression on Jiaheng’s face. He was glad that he studied medicine because he could apply his study to ease Jiaheng’s pain.

“Y-yesterday. I slip in the bathroom.” Jiaheng lied. There is no freaking way he was going to confess the truth and embarrassed himself further.

“Why didn’t you say so? We could postponed tonight’s dinner to another day so that you could rest at home.”

“What? No!I had been waiting for this date to happen for ages!”

Jiaheng quickly covered his mouth using both of his hands when he realize his ‘little’ mistake. He cursed himself for blurting it out. What is Suho going to think about him now?

Suho puts down Jiaheng’s leg. He then scoot closer to Jiaheng. He pulled Jiaheng’s hand from his mouth.

And then, their lips met.

Suho pulled away and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he saw the disbelief on Jiaheng’s expression.

_Cute._  He thought.

“Jiaheng, would you like to be my boyfriend?” He finally asked the question that he was planning to ask for the whole night.

“This isn’t a dream, is it?” Jiaheng asked hesitantly.

Suho chuckled, “No, it is not. I was planning to confess during dinner, but I was too nervous to do so.  In this three months, I found that I liked you quite a lot and I want to bring our relationship to the next level. Not only that, you were acting quite cute just now and I just couldn’t contain myself anymore.” Suho then squeezed Jiaheng’s hand gently, “So your answer will be…”

“Yes! I mean yes and I really like you too,” he sounded very eager that inwardly he wanted to curse but with Suho cooing at his cuteness, he realizes he doesn't mind looking idiot at all.

Then Suho closed the gap between their lips, kissing Jiaheng softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapter to go before we going back to the present.  
> P.s Prepare yourself. There may be in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Suho drove the car with his eyes on the road. He felt a little bit weird when Jiaheng suddenly became so quiet when a few minutes ago, he couldn’t stop pestering him, which was making him worried. So when the light had turned red, he turned to look at his boyfriend and he chuckled when he saw the small pout on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Babe, are you still mad at me?” he asked as he grabbed a hold on Jiaheng’s hand. 

Jiaheng glared at his boyfriend, “Yes, I am. Why can’t you tell me where are we going?”

“I already said it was a surprise. Please be patient, okay? We’re almost there.”

“At least give me a hint or something.” Jiaheng whined.

“Sorry, babe. I can’t do that. It’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Hump...fine!” The pout on Jiaheng’s lips gets bigger as he dramatically folded his arms across his chest.

“Do you know how cute you’re acting right now?” Suho teased.

“Shut up!”

Suho just laughed as he start to drive off from there. He hoped that Jiaheng will like his surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

Suho parked his car on the parking lot and turns to look at Jiaheng with a smile on his lips. The smile on his lips grew bigger when he saw that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. His boyfriend must be tired because he had pulled an all nighter for his assignment which is making him felt a little to bad waking him up, but he still had to do it because he wants to show his surprise to his boyfriend.

“Babe, we’ve already arrived.” Suho said as he gently shakes Jiaheng’s body. He cooed when his boyfriend rubbed his eyes.

“Where are we?”

“At the park.”

Jiaheng frowned upon hearing that. He couldn’t help feeling disappointed about it since he had been anticipating for his boyfriend’s so-called ‘surprise’ which turned out Suho only bringing him to park.

“This is your so-called surprise?”

Suho chuckled when he detect the disappointment underneath Jiaheng’s tone.

“Have you forgotten that this is the park where I confessed to you?”

“It wasn’t I forgot it on purpose. All parks look almost the same. Not only that, it was dark that day and we were…” Blush slowly crept up onto Jiaheng when he recalled back the day Suho confessed to him.

“We were what?” Suho wiggles his eyebrows teasingly. 

Jiaheng’s face turned into beet red, “S-shut up. So what is your reason bringing me here aside from refreshing my memory?”

“Please wait me at that water fountain, okay? I need to do something first.” Suho said as he pointed his finger toward the water fountain.

“Okay. Make it fast. I feel a bit tired today.”

“Yes, dear.” 

Suho then pecked Jiaheng’s lips. He chuckled when he spotted the small blush on his boyfriend’s lips. Before he can tease his boyfriend again, Jiaheng already climb down from the passage seat and run towards the water fountain. He let out a small laugh before he also climb down from his car

Jiaheng huffed as he folded his arms and watching his boyfriend taking out things from his car bonnet. He begins to feel curious about it when he sees Suho finally approaching while holding a picnic basket on one hand and a blanket on the other hand.

“Just wait for a little, okay? I’m almost done with the preparation.” Suho said.

Suho proceeds to spread the blanket and motioning for his boyfriend to take a seat. Jiaheng then takes a seat beside his boyfriend with his heart beginning to swell and flutter in happiness.

“A picnic in the park? What is the occasion?” Jiaheng asked in amused tone.

Suho grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and kissed it gently, “Happy one year anniversary, babe.” 

“I thought you have forgotten about it since you never mentioned it.” Jiaheng said with a small pout on his lips. 

These few days, he was actually quite sad because he thought that his boyfriend had forgotten about their one year anniversary since his boyfriend acted quite very indifferent about it.

“How could I ever forget about it? This date was one of my happiest date because this date was the day where you become mine.” Suho replied. There is hint of possessiveness underneath his tone.

Jiaheng’s cheek turned slightly pink because of Suho’s words. At the beginning of their relationship, it just occurred to him that his boyfriend can be so possessive at times since he was always soft-spoken and polite. However, his boyfriend shows his true character when a man tried to flirt with him when they were hanging out with Suho’s friends at the club. Suho almost broke a fight with the man, but he quickly dragged him out before it can even start. 

Still, his boyfriend’s possessiveness isn’t going change his feelings toward him. He had accepted it as part of his boyfriend. Not only that, his boyfriend looks hot when he’s acting all possessive toward him. (He isn’t going to tell this to his boyfriend though.)

“Let’s start eating.” Suho said before taking out the dishes from the picnic basket and lays in front of Jiaheng.

“Wow, the dishes look so delicious. Did you prepare this yourself?”

“I’m just like you, helpless in cooking. These dishes were made by my aunt.” Suho said while scratching his cheek.

“What? Seriously? Did your aunt asked why?”

“She didn’t, but I think she already know what is the purpose because she kept on sending meaningful smiles to me.”

“Oh god! Looks like I’m going to avoid to dinner with your family for awhile. It is too embarrassing for me to face them!”

“I’m sorry, babe, but you can’t do that. My aunt had already taken a liking on you. She keeps on pestering me non-stop when I’m going to bring you home for dinner.”

Jiaheng was a bit skeptical when Suho wanted to bring him to eat dinner because he’s afraid that Suho’s family wouldn’t like him especially his uncle who was also his principal, but turns out he was just thinking too much. Suho’s family easily warmed-up to him and Suho’s uncle even teased them that they should be thankful for him being their cupid. A small sigh then escaped from his lips. If only Yifan was same as them.

“What’s wrong? Why’d you suddenly sighed?” Suho asked.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just worrying about my assignment. I hope that I’ll get a good result.” 

Jiaheng does felt bad for lying to his boyfriend, but he couldn’t let his boyfriend know that Yifan doesn’t like him having boyfriend right now and wants him to focus on his studies. It’s not like his results had gone down or something like that but rather, his results even had improved quite a lot. He told the same thing to Yifan, but no, Yifan doesn’t want to listen to him at all which lead them to had a huge argument and they still haven’t made up until now.

“I think you’ll do well in your assignment.” 

“I hope so too. So should us begin digging the dishes in front of us? I’m starting to feel hungry and I don’t think I can’t hold it much longer with these delicious dishes in front of me.” Jiaheng said as he rubbed his stomach.

Suho chuckles upon hearing that. Both of them are sitting side by side with another and their knees touching. They begin to enjoy the dishes with each other companies.

An hour later, both of them finally finish the dishes and Suho turns to look at Jiaheng with a small smile on his lips.

“Thank you for bringing me here. I’m really enjoying it.” Jiaheng said before his lips curved into a smile.

“Babe, can you give me your hand?” Suho suddenly asked.

“Why?”

“Stop asking so many questions.”

Jiaheng’s lips formed into a small pout as he lent out his hand. Much to his shock, Suho took out a medium velvet box from his pocket. Suho then opened the box and there are two cartier platinum bracelet inside it. He took out one of the bracelet and put it on his boyfriend’s wrist.

“Do you like it?” Suho asked with a small smile on his lips. He knew that he had made a perfect choice because the bracelet matches his boyfriend’s skin perfectly.

“I-I do like it.” Jiaheng replied as he stared the bracelet on his wrist, “But this is too expensive. I….”

Suho quickly puts his finger on top of Jiaheng’s lips, “Shh...I don’t want to hear any complain from you.”

Suho effortlessly pulls Jiaheng  into his lap making Jiaheng squeal. Jiaheng begins to form his words to ask but his words were cut off again when Suho’s lips covered his lips.

Taking Jiaheng’s bottom lip into his own, Suho nibbled on it gently. Their kiss starts as slow and gentle but it wasn’t long before Jiaheng could feel his boyfriend’s tongue licks his bottom lip to gain entry. Jiaheng opens his lips to let his boyfriend in. Both of them then begins to battle for dominance and it wasn’t long before Jiaheng given up and let his boyfriend lick his cavern with his tongue.

The two of them continued to kiss passionately for a few minutes. Both of them only pulled away when they needed air to breath. Suho presses his forehead with his boyfriend’s and stared at his boyfriend’s eyes with nothing but adorations and love in his eyes.

“T-that was...I….” Jiaheng didn’t know what to say right now. He’s still overwhelmed by the kiss few seconds ago. He even could feel that his face must be turning red by now.

Suho let out a small chuckle when he saw his boyfriend’s face. His boyfriend looks so cute right now with his face is red. Despite that they’ve had kissed so many times, his boyfriend still acted like it was their first time, blushing beetly and even acting shyly after that. 

He licked his lips after he saw his boyfriend’s lips had become swollen because of their intense kiss and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning closer to his boyfriend again. However, before he could kiss his boyfriend, the rain starts pouring down. 

Both of them were stunned for a few seconds before laughter comes out from their lips. They quickly packed their things and run towards Suho’s car, hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Jiaheng waved his hand excitedly as he observed the moving car from where he was standing. If few years ago people told him that he’s going to end up on works with kids, he would definitely said that it was all bullshit, but here he is now, working at a babysitting center.

To tell everyone the truth, he never thought he would end up with a job. Despite that he’d graduated with good results (all thanks to his boyfriend), he was not able to find jobs for a few months and as fate have it, he came across this job during one of his job searching.

At first, he was a bit hesitant to try this job since he wasn’t really good with kids, but he doesn’t want to live off from his boyfriend despite that his boyfriend assured him _it is fine_ , and that he still could support both of them which makes him decide to give it a try and here he is now, a child carer as of the moment.

He was glad that he had made the right decision for giving this job a try because he now loves this job so much. The pay is very good, he has a nice employer and most of his co-workers are very kind and friendly, and most importantly, he loves all the kids that has been sent over by their parents. Maybe it was due to his maternal instinct that made him enjoy working with kids.

Jiaheng then took a quick glance at his watch. He let out a small gasp when he realized that he had reminisced too much on the past for a total of five minutes when he should’ve been preparing to leave and go home. He quickly packed his things and placed it inside his bag.

He then locked the door since he's the last person to leave. He can't wait to get home because Suho had promised him that they will have a dinner together tonight. It had been so long from the last time they’ve had spent time together. Ever since then, his boyfriend had become very busy with his resident doctor trainings and he sometimes doesn’t come home at all.

He sometimes despite that fact. It wasn’t because he doesn’t understand Suho’s job and how much important it is to the man but he couldn’t help himself from getting lonely at nights whenever he’s all alone in their shared apartment.

He sighed as he walked down the hallway. He wondered to himself whether he should’ve cooked Suho’s favorite dish but then he recalled that they didn’t have enough ingredients for that. He also remembers that his boyfriend told him this morning to buy shampoo since they needed more. But, that made him think, would he have enough time to stop by a supermarket and cook dinner for the both of them afterwards?

He looked at his watch once more and started planning his time. He decided to stop by at the supermarket first and buy the necessary things. Then, he will go home as fast as he can and start cooking their dinner. He nodded, satisfied with his plan.

A blush slowly creeped on his cheeks when he realized that he’s acting like a housewife right now. But. . . _being Suho’s housewife, isn’t really that bad at all_. . .

He quickly chased the thought away ang proceeds with his plans. Yes, their relationship has been going smooth for three years, but they still never discussed about their future whether they are going to settle down and start their family or not yet. Still, there is a very tiny hope inside him, hoping that one day Suho will get to propose to him.

He yelped when the vibration in his pocket startled him. He held a hand over his chest to ease himself a little before he fished out his phone from his pocket. His lips curled into a smile when he saw the incoming call from his boyfriend.

“Hello.” Jiaheng greeted with a small smile on his lips.

“Please don’t be mad at me, babe. One of  my colleagues suddenly had emergency at home and I had to replace his shift tonight...so…”

Jiaheng quickly cut off Suho’s words, “Does this mean you aren’t coming home for dinner again? I was looking forward for this dinner and I even planned to cook your favorite dish.” Jiaheng whined a little. There is a small pout on his lips.

To be frank, he is a little heartbroken that Suho had broken his promise for the umpteenth time because of his job. It's not like he doesn’t understand his boyfriend’s circumstances; it’s just that he thinks Suho shouldn’t take all the shifts like there’s no tomorrow.

“I know, babe and I feel bad about it. There is a reason why I had been busy lately. It is because I want to take my leave next month so that we can go on a vacation together. It’s been a long time since we take vacation together.”

“Really?” Jiaheng asked, sounding so eager.

“Yes, of course. Why would I lie about it in the first place?”

“Fine, I believe you. You better keep your promise or if not…”

Jiaheng’s words were cut off when he heard a woman’s voice yelling his boyfriend’s name.

“My colleague is calling me to get back to work. So I need to go now. I’ll see you at home, okay?”

“O...Okay.”

The call ended after that and Jiaheng can’t stop staring at the phone. He knew that he didn’t heard it wrong and he really wanted to believe his boyfriend, but what kind of person who would address his colleague as _“honey”_?

 

* * *

 

 

Suho glared at the woman standing in front of him who still has the decency to smile at him like she didn’t do anything wrong.

“I’m very sorry, Suho-honey. I didn’t know you were on the phone talking with Jiaheng.”

“Oh, you better hope that he didn't heard that just now, noona. If not, I’m not ever going to forgive you.’

“Yes, Suho-honey.” The woman then linked their arms together. “Let’s go now. The shop is waiting for us.”

“Fine.” Suho replied as they start walking down the street. “And, Noona, please stop calling me honey. What will your boyfriend would say about this?”

Much to Suho’s dismay, the woman just ignored him. He really do hope that Jiaheng didn’t heard his cousin calling him honey just now since he doesn’t want his boyfriend to misunderstand and end up ruining his surprise. 

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks had passed by and Jiaheng couldn’t forget about that call. He wanted to asked his boyfriend so that he could stop all the negative thoughts rushing through him but he couldn’t just do it every time he saw Suho’s exhausted face.

After all, there’s no way that his loving and kind boyfriend would be cheating on him, right? He indeed been telling himself that, yet, there is a part of him…. thinking… what if…. _Suho’s been lying to me all these times?_ The reason why he stayed out late wasn’t because of his work, instead he was spending time with that woman?

“Jiaheng, are you okay? Your food had arrived fifteen minutes ago, but you never touched it.” His female colleague asked worriedly.

“I’m perfectly fine. I was thinking about my boyfriend just now. He was quite busy lately.” Jiaheng said as he took the spoon.

“You meant your handsome boyfriend who was a doctor?”

“Yes…”

The spoon suddenly dropped to the floor as Jiaheng stand up abruptly from the chair before running towards the toilet while his colleague stared at his retreating back with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiaheng can’t stop biting his nail. It’s been a bad habit of his whenever he was nervous. Here he is. At the clinic to check about his condition. Yes, he’s been throwing up and a bit dizzy just now, but he didn’t think it was such a big deal to et anyone know which is the reason why he went alone. He was thinking that maybe he had an upset stomach or something since he’s been skipping his meals lately due to lack of appetite and lack of sleep.

However, his collegue insisted that he should go check with the doctor because his condition was almost the same as her when she was pregnant which he thinks was outright ridiculous because he’s been taking birth control pill.

“Wu Jiaheng.”

Jiaheng stand up from the bench. He then walked towards the doctor’s office. He give a small smile to nurse before he stepped inside into the office. He then sat down on the chair beside the doctor’s table.

“Yes, Mr. Wu? What can I help you with?”

“I have been lacking of appetite these few days. Not only that, I throw up during lunch upon smelling my food.”

“Mr. Wu, would you mind if I ask you certain questions about your personal life?”

“I don’t mind it, doctor.”

“Well, your personal details stated that you’re a male carrier and you’re currently single, but I needed to ensure that you are indeed single before I making assumptions.”

“I’m not really single. I actually have a boyfriend.”

“I see. The next question might quite uncomfortable. You may not answer. I wouldn’t force you.”

“Go on, doc.”

“Did you and your boyfriend have a very active sex life?”

There is a small blush on Jiaheng’s cheek as he nods his head for an answer. They indeed have a quite active sex life about three months ago before Suho started getting busy with his work.

“Well, did you and your boyfriend ever use protection?”

“M...My boyfriend stopped using condom after I started taking birth control pill.”

“Hmm..” The doctor tapped his chin. “I'm actually suspecting something but I can’t be so sure yet until I have your urine tested. Please follow my nurse and she will lead you to the toilet.”

“Yes, doctor.”

Jiaheng then stood up from the chair and followed the nurse to toilet. He’s quite nervous and worrying since the doctor was asking him to take urine test. He hopes that he didn’t have some serious disease or something.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiaheng’s mouth was gaped open after the doctor announced his urine result to him.

“Are you okay, Mr. Wu?” The doctor asked as he flipped the paper on his hands.

“I’m not doubting your capability or anything like that, but there is no way that I could be pregnant.”

“You can take as many urine test as you want or go to another clinic, the results will still be same.”

“But… I had taken birth control pills.”

“I was as shocked as you too, Mr. Wu. The chance of getting pregnant when you taking birth control pill is actually quite slim. Did you bring your birth control pill with you?”

“Yes, I did.”

“May I have look at it?”

“Sure.”

Jiaheng took out a white plastic packet from his pocket and hand it to the doctor. He’s definitely going to sue the pharmacy if the doctor tells him those pills were ineffective at all.

“Mr. Wu, I’m sorry to inform you, but this isn’t birth control pills at all. This is just an ordinary supplement.”

“What...supplement? Oh my god! How could I make this kind of mistake and mix it up with my boyfriend’s supplement? What am I’m going to do now?” Jiaheng said in a distressed manner.

“Mr. Wu, please calm down. Stressing yourself isn’t good for the baby. I understand your concern right now, but I think you should discuss this matter with your boyfriend.”

“I suppose you’re right, doctor. I indeed need to discuss this matter with Suho.” Jiaheng replied as he rubbed his stomach.

Jiaheng smiled as he took out his phone. Now that he had calmed down a little and had processed that he is pregnant, it makes him happy that he’s carrying his and Suho’s child despite his pregnancy wasn’t planned and he knows that his boyfriend will feel the same too.

However, his smile died down when he saw a message from his twin. It had been two years since he moved out to live with Suho. He and Yifan had a huge argument because of this which made their relationship strained. They are even not on talking terms although Yifan did occasionally checking up on him and he only replies _‘I’m fine’._

He decided to reply his twin later as he had much more important things to do. He quickly searched for his boyfriend’s id and pressed the call, waiting for his boyfriend to answer. He frowned when his calls went to the voice message. Maybe Suho’s currently treating a patient or in a surgery.

He bites his lips as he was thinking whether or not he should go to the hospital where his boyfriend works or wait him at home. However, the more he waited to inform his boyfriend, the more nervous he could be which made him decide to go to the hospital.

He then raised his arm to stop a cab and tell the taxi driver where he want to go before he hopped into the cab. It only took fifteen minutes from the clinic to the hospital. He quickly get out from the cab after paying the driver and asking him to keep the change.

He couldn’t stop being nervous and his mind is full of negative thoughts--- what if Suho doesn’t want this child or what if Suho leave him because of this? He then slapped both of his cheeks to chase those thoughts away. His loving boyfriend would never do that.

He then took a deep breath before he stepped inside the hospital. He looked around the hospital for his boyfriend, but he couldn’t spot him. He decided to ask one of the nurse rather than wasting his time looking for his boyfriend at this big hospital. Lucky for him, the nurse knows his boyfriend and told him that he’s currently resting at the locker room.

He thank the nurse and straight away went to the locker room using the direction given minutes ago. He stopped his steps when he finally reached the locker room. He couldn’t stop himself from being nervous again. It took him for around five minutes to calm himself down before he finally stepped inside the locker room.

However, he wasn’t expecting to see this scene where he would see his own boyfriend hugging a young, petite woman and his heart being shattered into hundred pieces when he heard the words _‘I love you’_ coming from his boyfriend’s lips. Instead of confronting his boyfriend, he just left without looking back with tears falling down from his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mama!” The sound of Sehun’s distressed crying and the knocking on the door made Yifan stop reading the diary on his hand. He quickly wipes the tears from his cheek before running towards the door.

His heart ached painfully when the first sight greeted him is Sehun’s tear stricken face. He then kneels down so that he can be of the same level as his baby.

“What’s wrong, baby? Why are you crying?”

“Sehunnie having nightmare….mama leaving Sehunnie...mama wouldn’t do that, right?”

Yifan quickly pulls Sehun into his arms.

“Oh, my poor baby. It is just dream. I will never leave you. You’re very precious to me. How could I ever leave you?”

“R-Really?”

“Yes, honey. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

Sehun nodded his head eagerly making Yifan smile upon seeing it. He then carried Sehun into his bed and pulls the blanket to covered both of them. He starts humming a lullaby as he pats Sehun’s thighs gently. He had already made up his mind, no matter what or how hard it is going to be, he would never give Sehun up to that cheating bastard.


	11. Chapter 11

A small yawn escaped from Sehun's small lips and Yifan couldn't stop sneaking a glance at his baby while trying his best to focus his eyes on the road. He felt little bad for making Sehun go to kindergarten today when he doesn't have enough sleep last night because of the nightmare which kind of reminds him his own dream where Sehun was being taken away from him and he couldn't do anything but watch it happen.

He gripped the string tightly. He'll not let that happen. He definitely will put up a fight. He’s even willing to bring this matter to court so that he can get Sehun's custody.

His thoughts then was interrupted by Sehun’s yawning who was rubbing his eyes very cutely.

“Baby, do you want to stay at home today? You seemed very sleepy and tired. I can tell your teacher that you’re feeling unwell today. How about it?”

Sehun shook his head. "Don't worry, Mama. Today we have nap time after lunch so Sehunnie can sleep during that time. See, Sehunnie even bring Kuma. He is going to taking nap with Sehunnie today." Sehun then takes out his Rilakkuma doll from his bag and shows it enthusiastically to his mama.

Yifan let out a small chuckle upon seeing that. His baby can be too much cute sometimes, “If you think you can to go to kindergarten today, then I’m fine with it.”

“Sehunnie also need to apologize to Taozi about yesterday.”

Yifan's blood drains from his face when he finally remembers Yixing. He was too focused on Suho and not getting Sehun taken away from him that he’d already forgotten that Yixing was there yesterday. There is no doubt that there were millions of questions running inside Yixing's mind right now and he doesn't know how to face that.

His heart beats wildly as his car gets closer to the kindergarten's car park. He parks his car once he reached his destination. He looked around the kindergarten's compound and he was a bit relieved that he didn't spot Yixing and Tao.

He quickly climbs down from the car before walking towards the passenger seat. He then opens the door and helped Sehun to climb down from his seat. He holds Sehun’s hand and walks the boy towards the door.

“Bye, baby.”

Yifan was about to leave when Sehun tugged his pants. He looked around for one more time to ensure that Yixing hasn't arrived before turning to face Sehun. He raised his eyebrow slightly after he saw the pout on Sehun's lips.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Mama, you didn't kiss Sehunnie goodbye,” Sehun said as the pout on his lips gets bigger.

A small sigh then escaped from Yifan's lips. This was one of Sehun's important conditions that he has to fulfill every time he dropped Sehun off. If he didn't do it, Sehun will sulk for a whole day and he’s going to undergo hard times coaxing him.

“I’m sorry, baby. There was something on my mind just now. How about I make up to you by giving you two kisses today? What do you say, baby?”

Sehun nodded his head eagerly making Yifan smile. He bends down and kisses both of Sehun's cheek. Sehun then thanked his mama before running towards his classroom. Yifan just shakes his head at his baby's behavior.

“Yifan-ge!”

_ Shit. _ He inwardly curses as he shuts his eyes. He had forgotten about Yixing! He wasn’t ready to face him yet. What should he do right now?

“Han, can you bring Taozi to his classroom so I can talk with Yifan-ge alone?”

“Sure.”

Luhan secretly sneaks glances at Yifan when he and his son walks past him. To tell the truth, he was quite shocked to see how similar Yifan's face with Jiaheng. If he didn't hear from Suho that Jiaheng has a twin, he’ll definitely think that they are the same person.

Maybe Suho was right. Yifan could be the only person who knows about Jiaheng which is why he hopes that his husband will be able to convince Yifan to meet up with Suho. Yixing has that kind of power to make people obey his demands.

Yixing waited until his husband and his son leaves his eyeshot before he starts speaking.

“Yifan-ge, can we…”

He wasn't able to finish his word when Yifan already run off towards the parking lot. He really wanted to stop him but of course without running since it was a bit hard for him to run and strain himself ㅡ carrying and putting his children on his womb in jeopardy. Thus, there was only one way for him…

“Ge, do you really want me to chase you? Me, who’s currently pregnant right now? Fine, I'll do that. If something happens to me and my babies…”

Yifan quickly cut off Yixing’s words.

“Yixing, please just stop, okay? I really don't want something happen to you and your babies. How am I able to live with that guilt?”

"Then, stop running away from me," Yixing replied as he walks closer to Yifan.

Yifan sighed as he ran his finger through his tuft of blonde hair.

“I already know what you do want to talk about and I’m not ready to talk about it. For now”

"Look, ge, I'm not going to lie. I indeed was curious but I'm not going to query or force you to talk about you and your twin's personal life. I'll wait until you’re ready to talk about it. However, at least talk or meet up with Suho-ge. He really wants to know your twin's whereabouts.”

“That…”

“Please, Ge. I'd known Suho-ge for a long time and he really wasn't himself anymore after your twin left him. At least give him some closure if your twin had already moved on.” Yixing pleaded using his most powerful weapon, his wide, pleading, puppy eyes.

Yifan sighed again. He really couldn't say no when Yixing pleaded him with that pitiful look of his.

“Give me his phone number and I’ll think about it.” He replied before taking out his handphone and hand it to Yixing.

“Thank you, Ge.” Yixing said as he took Yifan's handphone. He quickly typed in Suho’s as well as his contact number on Yifan’s phone before giving it back to him.

“I had key in my number too. I hope that we can hang out together with our children after this.”

“Y..yeah...sure," Yifan replied as he scratched his cheek. His eyes widened a little when a petite, feminine man suddenly put his arms around Yixing's waist.

“Baobei, have you finished? I have an important presentation with a client at 10 a.m. today.” Luhan said as he glances at his watch.

_ Ah… this must be Yixing's husband. I finally can get a proper look at him. _

“Yes, but can we stop by at my favorite coffee shop first? I’m suddenly craving for their banana muffin.”

“Anything for you, my angel.”

“Thank you so much, Han. Let’s go now. Bye-bye, Yifan-ge.”

Luhan then led Yixing to the parking lot while Yifan watched the couple leaving. He still couldn't understand why Yixing constantly complaints about his husband so much when his husband is very loving and absolutely can put up with his whims.

 

* * *

 

Yifan yawned for the umpteenth time that day. He decided to come home early today so he can get some rest before he prepare their dinner. He somehow didn't have the energy to cook today but he’s very much against on ordering take out as it wasn't healthy and he wanted Sehun to eat healthily.

“Mama, why you don’t open the door?”

Yifan snapped from his thoughts. He smiled apologetically to Sehun before he unlocks the door. He let Sehun walked inside first as he trails from behind. He frowns a little when Sehun just simply throw his shoes and bag on the floor before running towards the living room.

“Wu Sehun, stop it right there!”

Sehun's body becomes stiff. He knows he was in trouble because his mama had called out his full name with his stern voice.

Sehun slowly turns facing his mama. He gulped when he saw both of his mama’s hands on his waist.

“Yes, Mama?”

“Didn’t I told you that you must put your shoes on the shoe rack and you can’t simply throw things on the floor?”

“You did, Mama…" Sehun didn't dare raise his head up to face his mama.

“Then, why are you still doing it?”

“Sehunnie is sorry, mama. Today have a new cartoon and Sehunnie want to watch it.”

Yifan can feel that his heart softened a little when he saw Sehun's pitiful expression on his face, still, he needs to act tough in order for Sehun to become more disciplined who is now getting bratty nowadays.

_ Like father like son. There is no doubt that this behavior is coming from Ge. _

“I'm going to take a short nap. You better make sure your shoes are on the shoe rack and your bag is in your room before I woke up, understand?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Good boy.”

Yifan then entered his room. He took out his handphone from his pants’ pocket. He was about to put it on the bedside table when he remembers Suho. He then sits down on his bed and stared at his handphone. His mind is in turmoil right now. He really doesn't want to call the man who had broken his brother's heart, but he wants to stop being afraidㅡ being coward.

He turned his head to stare at the picture of him and his brother and then he remembered Yixing’s words about giving Suho a closure.

_ Yixing is right. The least I can do is informing him about Ge’s death so that both of us can finally move on from our life. _

He took a deep breath before pressed the number. He anxiously taps his fingers on his lap as he waited for Suho to answer his call.

And it was only a moment before the man answered.

“Hello.”

_ Finally! _

“Hello.” Yifan greeted back.

“Jia...jiaheng?”

“err, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Jiaheng. I'm Yifan.”

“Ohh… Both of you not only look the same but also sound the same.”

Something suddenly tugged Yifan's heartstrings a little as he heard the underlying disappointment and sadness from Suho and he couldn't understand why it bothers him so much.

“Yixing gave me your number and asked me to call you.”

“Yes, I did. I’m…”

Yifan decided to quickly cut-off the chase, “I know who you are. You're my brother's boyfriend. He had left you five years ago and you believe that I know his whereabouts, correct?”

“Yes, everything you say is right. Do you know where is he right now?”

“I do.” Yifan bites his lips.

“Then…”

“Meet me at Seoul Memorial tomorrow at 4 p.m. Don’t be late.”

“W-what? Why you want to meet me at there?”

“You’ll know it tomorrow. Bye.”

Yifan quickly ended the call without waiting for Suho to finish his word. He hopes that he had made the right decision by bringing Suho to visit his brother.

 

* * *

 

 

Yifan clicked his tongue in annoyance as he glances at his watch. What takes Suho so long to reach there? Fifteen minutes had passed since their promise time and he’s going to be late to pick Sehun from the kindergarten. If he doesn't want to get over with this matter, he would have left long ago.

"Yifan-ssi." Someone with a soft voice called him.

He then turned around and he finally faces to face with the man who broke his Ge's heart. Now, that he finally get a better look at Suho, he must admit that Suho is really the definition of beauty with his pale skin and his blond hair. He was wearing a blue buttoned long sleeve shirt and long black pants which makes him look like professional. No wonder his brother was smitten by him.

_ Snapped out from it, Yifan. Don't ever forget that he’s the one who breaks Ge's heart and also has the potential to take Sehun away from you. _

“You’re late. Do you know I have to pick up my son after this?”

“Y-you’re married?” Suho sounded a bit shock which slightly offended Yifan

“I’m not here to talk about my personal life which I don’t think is related to you in the first place.’’

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be late. I have to attend a patient just now.’’

“Whatever. Are you here to meet my brother right? So let’s just get this over with.”

“But I still cannot understand why you want me to come here. Was Jiaheng the one who wants to meet at here?”

“Oh… you’ll know it soon enough.” Yifan turns his back and walks inside the building, leaving a baffled and confused man behind “Just follow me.”

There was this uneasy feeling inside Suho's heart after Yifan told him their meeting place and it definitely gets bigger as he followed Yifan. Yifan entered one of the rooms ㅡa simple columbarium smaller than his family’s yet wide enough to accommodate at least a hundred other urns and the two of them without touching each otherㅡ and he quickly stopped to avoid banging on Yifan’s back who’s now standing as they reached the center. He felt weird why Yifan stopped there. He wants to take a peek at the picture but Yifan's tall figure had covered it making him unable to see it.

“It had been a long time.” Yifan starts quietly, “I'm sorry that I hadn't come to visit lately. I've been a bit busy nowadays since I just got promoted to an assistant manager. Oh yeah, I brought someone with me today and I believe that you  _ may still _ want to meet him.” Yifan said before he stepped aside to let Suho see who he was talking to.

Suho let out a shocking gasp when he finally sees the picture and the words inscribed on it.

**WU JIAHENG**

**BELOVED SON AND BROTHER**

**1990-2013**

There was a moment of silence that Yifan had expected from the man who’s shock is visibly seen. He’s about to bid the man goodbye to give him some space and pick up Sehun when a small yet shaky voice erupts from the other man.

“This couldn't be happening. Jiaheng couldn't be dead.” Suho said with an unbelievable expression on his face.

“Do you think I’ll put my immense effort on faking his death?” Yifan grimaced, not even hiding the venom on his tone “I would never lie about my own brother's death. As you can see my brother indeed had died five years ago. I bet you must be happy with this as you can finally be free with your mistress!” Yifan couldn't stop himself from yelling as he lets out his anger at Suho.

“What are you talking about?” Suho was still having a hard time processing that his lover had died, and now Yifan suddenly accusing him of having a mistress definitely isn't easing the pain he’s feeling.

“Oh, don't pretend to be an innocent man right now. You had cheated on my brother. He saw you hugging a woman at your workplace five years ago. Not only that you even said ‘I love you' to her.”

Suho quickly absorbed all the shock and takes a step back at that accusation, “Was that the reason why Jiaheng left me? It... it must be some kind of misunderstanding!” He quickly tried to remember the last time he had seen Jiaheng and his jaws clenched with the memory, “It was all a misunderstanding! I'll never cheat on Jiaheng! I l-love him so much to do that. And the woman who you were talking about is my cousin. She works as a jewelry designer. I was asking her help to make me make a ring for Jiaheng that I was planning to use to propose to him.”

“What?” It was Yifan’s turn to be shocked being scoffing, “You’re planning to propose to my Ge?”

“Yes, I did. Why does this have to happen? Why didn't he ever tell me about it? This surely would have been cleared and tell him the truth. . . even though I had planned this secret as a surprise for him...”

_ Is he crying _ ? Yifan thought when he saw tears coming down from Suho's eyes and he doesn't understand why it starts tugging his heartstrings after he saw that.

_ No. Ge isn’t that dumb for leaving on such a shallow thing. There must be something more from it. _

“Does it matter? Whatever you said right now can't bring my brother back. You need to accept that fact. Goodbye.”

Suho just stands there without saying anything. He was still unable to accept the fact that the man that he been searching for all these years actually had died. Yifan glanced at Suho pitifully. He knows it'll come to this but he didn't have a choice. This may be the only way to protect his and his brother's secret.

_ I'm sorry, Ge. Please understand that I'd like to hide Sehun's existence from him _ .

He sighs before he walked off from there, leaving Suho behind. He stopped his steps abruptly when he heard the man’s quiet yet shaking voice, as if trying to converse to Jiaheng while hiding the fact he’s obviously crying. He turned around and once again his heart aches when as he saw Suho had lose his strength and knelt down on the ground, crying his heart out.


	12. Chapter 12

Today has gone smoothly for Luhan. First, he manages to score a business deal with the significant client after months of him trying to convince that said client to accept their company deal.

Then, his employer let him off work early today to repay his hard work so he can spend more time with his family whom he’s admitted to neglect a little bit lately because of work. Luckily, he has a patient, very understanding pregnant husband who doesn’t mind him getting home late or seldom at home. Instead, Yixing even encourages him to work hard.

And lastly, he is so delighted that his hyperactive son decided to sleep early today. Don't get him wrong; he loves his son very much and with their twins coming, but then he also wants to spend alone some quality time with his husband although he has to suffer watching romance dramas with Yixing. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Yixing who was squealing in delight when the main character does something romantic to his lover. Although they were married for quite a long time, Luhan still finds himself falling in love with his husband again.

“Why do you keep on staring at me? Is there something on my face?” Yixing asks.

“No, there was nothing on your face. It’s just that I find myself uptaken by your beauty.”

Yixing then blushed upon hearing his husband’s declaration. 

“Stop saying such ridiculous words.”

Luhan pretends to gasp shockingly. “How could you say that, baobei? I was telling the truth. You indeed are the most beau....”

Yixing quickly covered Luhan’s mouth before he could finish his sentence. Blush still evident and seems to redden even more on both of his cheeks, Luhan mentally cooes at his husband’s cuteness.

He then pulled Yixing’s hand from his lips. Yixing tries to pull away, albeit half hearted, but Luhan tightened his grip even more. And, couldn't stop himself from leaning closer to his husband, both closed their eyes as he shortens the distance. Feeling their warm breathes hitting their lips, he was about to feel the tenderness that he has missed for a long time…

If his handphone didn’t rang suddenly.

He groaned in annoyance while his husband shyly giggled and pushes him away. The call ended before he can answer the call and he hoped that the caller wouldn't call him back, but it seems that his luck has run out that night because a few minutes later, his handphone starts ringing again. He wanted to ignore it; however, he couldn't because Yixing asked him to answer the call, saying that it might be important since the person calls at this hour.

Yeah, why call at this ‘quarter-to-ten-late-night’ hour? He lets another groan and quickly answers the call without even looking at the caller id.

“What?” He asked with much displeasure, rude tone.

“Hyung…”

The anger that Luhan felt a minute ago melted down as he recognizes the voice from other line.

“Suho? What is wrong? You sounded like you’ve been... crying.”

“C-can you come to pick me up, hyung? I don’t think I’m in the condition of driving right now. I’m currently at Seoul memorial.”

Seeing his husbands frown, Yixing asks the caller in which Luhan mouthed as  _ ‘Suho’, _ “I don’t have a problem with that, but what are you doing at Seoul memorial?”

“I’ll tell you once you get here.”

“Fine. I’m coming now.”

Luhan quickly ended the call. He is quite worried about his best friend since Suho sounded that he’s been crying and that made him wonder what had happened to the guy.

“What is wrong with Suho-ge?” Yixing asked. He’s been listening to his husband and Suho’s conversation and just like his husband, he’s also worried about Suho.

“I don’t know, baobei. I need to go pick Suho up now. Let’s hope he’ll tell me everything once I was there rather than keeping it again to himself.” 

“Be careful when you’re driving.”

“Okay.”

Luhan then pecked Yixing’s lips gently before taking his car keys and his jacket as he hurriedly leaves the house. 

 

* * *

 

Luhan quickly stops his car engine as he spots Suho sitting by the stairs. He then climbs down from his car and approaches Suho. He was getting worried about his best friend when he first saw his clothes drenched, before even noticing Suho’s tear stricken face.

_ ‘Didn’t the rain stopped 4 hours ago?’ _

“Suho, can you tell me what are you doing at this place? Is that somehow related why you are crying?”

Suho didn’t said anything. He gets up from the stairs and walks closer to Luhan. He only manages to take few steps before his knees finally given up on him. He would have collapsed on the floor if not because of Luhan’s fast reflex.

“Please tell me what is wrong with you. Do you know that you’re making me much more worried?”

“He... _ He is inside _ .”

“Huh? Who is inside?”

“Jiaheng’s twin brought me here…” Luhan’s face contorted as he holds on to the sobbing male. He actually thought Suho was just intoxicated but seeing the place he’s on, plus the soaked-up suit he wears during his shifts, he knows the man has been there for hours and gave him a bad feeling on this.

“H-he brought me here to meet Jiaheng… who actually has died five years ago… I…” Suho couldn’t finish his words as he starts to cry again.

Luhan freezes, inevitably shocked to hear that. It just never occurred to him that Jiaheng actually had died and he knows too well how deep Suho’s love towards Jiaheng. For the first time in his life, he feels helplessㅡ watching and he not knowing how to comfort his friend. All he can do is pull Suho into his arms and listen to his cries.

 

* * *

 

“Uncle Suho...Uncle Suho…” Suho opens his eyes the moment he hears someone calling his name. He lets out a small groan when the blinding sunlight shineㅡ or much more hitㅡ his face. 

“Uncle Suho, wake up. Taotao wants to eat breakfast with you.” Suho’s eyes snaps open as he recognizes the small boy’s voice. He turns his face and saw Tao had already climbed on his bed with a small smile on the boy’s lips.

At first, he wondered how Tao did manage to come inside his apartment. However, his memories from last night started coming back to him, and he finally remembers that he’s actually at Luhan’s home. 

Luhan brings him back to his house after he had stopped crying last night despite that he had rejected it because he doesn’t want to trouble his friend, but Luhan insisted on, making him finally give in to it.

“Yeah! Yeah! Uncle Suho has woken up! Taotao finally can eat breakfast with Uncle Suho,”

Suho couldn’t stop himself from smiling at Tao’s cute act despite that he was still in his depressed state.

“Is that so? I need to go wash my face first.”

“Then Taotao will wait for you here. Taotao wants to go down with you.”

Suho gives another smile to Tao. Only Tao can make him forget his heart break and anxieties for a while.

“Sure. We’ll go down together later.”

 

* * *

 

“What?! The man that Suho-ge had been waiting and searching for all these years had died five years ago?” 

“Baobei, can you tone down your voice? My headache is getting worse,” Luhan said with his head buried by his arms on the dining table. He didn't have enough decent sleep last night.

“Sorry about that. I’ll go get you painkiller now,” Yixing replied. He was about to walk towards the kitchen when his husband grabs his hand.

“Don’t go…stay here with me.”

Luhan then laid his head on Yixing’s protruding stomach. Yixing chuckles softly as he ran his hand on Luhan’s brunette hair.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Was it the truth that Suho-ge’s lover had died...five years ago?”

“What a good way to spoil my mood.”

Yixing then pinched his husband’s arm. He smiles in delight when he heard his husband yelps in pain. 

“Answer me.”

“Yes, it’s true Yifan brought him to his brother’s resting place yesterday.”

“That explains why Yifan-ge was very reluctant to meet Suho-ge.” Yixing thinks ponderly, “He didn’t know how to deliver his brother’s death to Suho-ge. This must break Suho-ge’s heart.”

“Of course, it does. He loved Jiaheng too much. He even planned to propose to Jiaheng before Jiaheng’s disappearance.” 

“Oh my god… he even planned to propose. Poor Suho-ge. What is he going to do now?”

Before Luhan can answer, his words were cutted off by Suho who just enters the dining room while holding hands with his son.

“Tao! Have you gone disturb Uncle Suho?” Yixing yelled.

Tao quickly hides behind Suho. “Uncle Suho, save Tao!”

“Please don’t be mad at him, Yixing. I was already awake when he came to get me.” Suho said as he runs his hand through Tao’s hair with a wink on the chuckling child. “And, also, both of you don’t worry about me. I’m not going to lie by saying that I’m fine now. The person who was very precious to me had died, and it still breaks my heart. Still, I’m not going to do something stupid because I don’t think that was Jiaheng wanted me to do. I just… needed time to heal.”

“Fine, we believe you.” Luhan sighs in relief as he removes his arms around his husband, but not going far from the younger, “And if you ever need anything, please do know that we’re here for you.”

Suho’s lips then curls into a small smile, “I know, hyung, and I appreciated that very much.”

 

* * *

  
  


Time flies so fast. A month has passed since Yifan’s last meeting with Suho. There was nothing that changed between him and Yixing’s relationship. Instead, they even got closer than before. He was glad that Yixing was such an understanding man because never once did Yixing mention anything about Suho whenever they hang out together with their children.

Still, he couldn’t stop remembering that day when he brought Suho to his brother’s resting place. Those cries that he heard still haunted him to this day. Judging by the situation, it was evident that Suho loves his brother, but then again, why would he cheat on his brother in the first place? Did Suho tell him the truth when he said it was a misunderstanding between him and his brother? Still, there is no way that his brother would run away because of that  _ mere  _ disagreement.

Yifan sighs. He really should stop thinking about this matter. It doesn’t relate to him anymore. He already did his part by informing his brother’s death. He wants to move on from his past.

“Mama! Can you walk faster?” Sehun said while tapping his feet impatiently on the ground.

Yifan snaps out from his reverie. He had forgotten that they are still in the shopping complex to buy Sehun’s clothes because Sehun somehow had grown a few inches taller in overnight and his clothes couldn’t fit him anymore. 

“I’m coming, baby.” 

Sehun quickly runs towards the kids’ clothing store. Yifan sighs deeply before also entering the store. He starts to choose a few clothes for Sehun, but all were rejected by Sehun who says that the clothes are not his style at all.  

Yifan rolled his eyes. Aside from inheriting his twin’s stubborn and lazy behavior, Sehun’s also very choosy when it comes to clothes since Jiaheng was the same too. He better prepare himself. He is going to spend hours at this store.

“Mama, I want that!”

Yifan turns his head towards where Sehun pointed at; a kid mannequin wearing a red button-up shirt covered with a brown jacket and long brown pants. 

“You want that?”

Sehun nodded his head eagerly. Yifan mentally cheered. Maybe he doesn’t have to spend hours at this store after all. He then called the staff and asked them to take the clothes for him. The lady asked him to wait at the cashier’s counter while she went to make the clothes for him.

“Is this all?” asked the cashier.

“Sehunnie baby, do you need anything else?”

Sehun shakes his head.

“Yes, that will be it.” 

“You have an adorable son.”

Yifan smiled, “Thank you. He is quite a troublemaker too.”

“Most boys are like that,” the cashier says as she scans the clothes. 

Sehun looks around the shop as he waits for his mama to pay for the clothes. His eyes lit up when he saw a clown standing in front the store while giving balloons to the kids. He wanted it too. He then tugs on his mama’s sleeve gently. 

“Can you wait a minute, baby? I need to pay for your clothes first.”

Sehun pouted when his mama ignored him. He looks outside the store again. He gasped a little when he saw the clown is leaving. No! His ballon! He quickly runs out of the store to chase the clown.

“The total amount will be $134. Would it be cash or card?”

“I’ll pay using the credit card,” Yifan said as he took out his wallet from his pocket. He then hands the card to the cashier who takes it with a smile.

“Thank you for buying from our shop. Have a nice day,” the cashier greeted as she gave the shopping bag to Yifan.

“Sehunnie baby, let’s…”

Yifan stops his sentence halfway when he notices that Sehun is not standing beside him. He looks around the shop for Sehun’s presence, hoping the kid playing with some toys but Sehun wasn’t inside the shop. He lets out a small groan. The kid must have run out from the store when he was paying just now. He bows his head before he runs out from the store. He needs to search for his baby before anything terrible happens to him.

 

* * *

  
  


“Mama…” 

Sehun sobs as he calls for his mama. He regrets running out from the shop to chase the clown. Now he is lost because he couldn’t remember which way he comes from and he wasn't able to spot his mama in this big building. 

He was too engrossed looking for his mama that he didn’t saw a man with a blonde hair stop in front making him bump into that man. As a result, he falls onto the floor, making him cry harder because of that.

The man quickly bends down. “Oh god. I’m very sorry, little boy. I didn’t mean to bump into you. Are you hurt somewhere?” The man gently asked.

Sehun shakes his head, “Sehunnie is fine….” This man looked familiar to Sehun, but he couldn’t remember where he saw this man before.

“What are you doing here alone? Where are your parents?”

“Sehunnie only wanted balloon...so Sehunnie chase the clown...now Sehunnie doesn’t know where mama is…”

“You mean to say that you’ve been separated from your mama just now?”

Sehun nods his head. Tears were still falling from his eyes.

“Come with me then. I’ll bring you to a place where they can help you find your mama.” The man said as he wiped Sehun’s tears using his handkerchief.

“But...mama said don’t simply follow a stranger.”

The man let out a small chuckle. He then ruffles Sehun’s hair, “Your mama is right, but I’m not a bad guy. I want to help you to reunite with your mama. I bet your mama must be worried sick about you right now. So can we go now?”

“Mhmm...o...okay…”

The man helps Sehun to get up from the floor. He dusts Sehun’s pants before holding his hand. The man then brings Sehun to the information counter.

“Good afternoon, miss. This boy is lost. Can you help to announce that? I believe that his mother is looking for him right now.”

“Sure. What is your name, little boy?”

“My name is Wu Sehun.”

The man stared at Sehun shockingly, “Wu Sehun… couldn’t be that....”

The woman then announces that Sehun is waiting for his mother at the information counter while the man couldn’t stop staring at Sehun. He finally realizes that he saw Sehun before, but somehow he couldn’t recall where. 

“Mama!” Sehun yelled excitedly when he saw his mama running towards the information counter. He quickly runs towards his mama, and his mama pulled him into his arms.

The man’s eyes widened when he finally saw Sehun’s mama. 

“Don’t scare me like that again!” Yifan scolded as he checked Sehun’s body for any wound.

“Sehunnie is sorry…Sehunnie saw clown….holding balloons, and Sehunnie wanted one…so…Sehunnie chased the clown,” Sehun stuttered when he saw his mama’s angry expression.

A small sigh then escaped from Yifan’s lips, “Didn’t I tell you that you should tell me whenever you want to go somewhere? Do you know how worried am I just now? I even almost report to the police when I wasn’t able to find you. Luckily, I heard the announcement that you’re here.” Yifan nags before cooing his baby to stop crying and wipes the tears away, “But, how did you know to get here in the first place?”

“A kind uncle bring Sehunnie to here.”

“A kind uncle…” Yifan then looked behind Sehun, wanting to express his sincere gratitudeㅡ not to gulp and stare as if he’d seen a ghost when he saw the man standing in front the information counter. The man whom he wanted to avoid the most.

“We meet again, Yifan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some SuhoxYifan moments in next chapter. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Suho’s initial plan going to shopping mall was to walk around or maybe buy something for himself so that he can take off his mind from Jiaheng. Although it has been a month since he received the news of his lover’s death, part of him is still unableㅡor rather rejects the thoughtㅡ to believe that the man whom he had been waiting for five years is really gone. 

And even to add a dash of salt on his wounds, he found out the reason why Jiaheng left five years ago was because of a misunderstanding.  If he knows beforehand that this would happen, he wouldn’t have prepared that surprise proposal party. Maybe… just maybe...Jiaheng wouldn’t have to die and he may still be here with him.

Still, despite all that, he still wants to know how did Jiaheng die. He could get that answer by asking Yifan, but judging by their last meeting, Yifan seems to be not quite fond of him (That fact saddened him a little). So he doesn’t think or even hope that Yifan would answer his calls if he ever gets the courage to call him. It is near to impossible the two of them talking as the man, his man’s brother, holds grudges at him thinking it was him driving Jiaheng to his death.

However, it never occurred to him that he would be the one who finds Yifan’s son in this large shopping mall and also be the one to reunite the mother and the son. Also, he must say that Yifan does look like a model with his blonde hair and his tall figure despite wearing a very plain blue shirt and a pair of washed out jeans. This doesn’t do any good to his heart because it bringsㅡ

“Thank you.”

A deep voice snapped him out from his inner musings. Only then he realizes Yifan was actually talking to him.

“For what?”

Yifan almost rolled his eyes,  _ how could this man could ever be dumber? _ But he had to withhold himself from doing that.

“For finding my son and bringing him here.”

“Oh… that. It was nothing. I think everyone will do the same if they were in the same situation.”

Suho humbly bows which irks Yifan as the image of him looks too innocent for his own good.  _ How double face could this man ever get? _

“Well, I’m going to take my leave now.” 

Yifan holds his baby’s hand and turns around to walk away from there. Although Yifan wasn’t a social butterfly, he still considers himself quite of a talker. (A sarcastic talker actually). However, being with the person who actually broke his twin’s heart, it made everything feel awkward, thus, it will be better for him to leave now and come again next time to continue shopping for Sehun’s clothes.

If the said gremlin didn’t touch his shoulder. “Wait a minute. You still owe me something.”

Yifan stopped his steps. He just couldn’t believe this man. How could he ask for more? Is his gratitude not enough for him?  _ How could this man be...so so? _ He turns his body forcefully in fury and to remove the man’s filthy touch on his shoulder.

“Owe you? Do you want me to pay you or something for finding my son? Is that what you want?”  _ Isn’t luring my brother to his end isn’t enough? _

“Ermm...no.” Suho rubbed his neck awkwardly. “That isn’t what I want. I’m sincere in wanting to help your sonㅡ”

“Then why do you said “I owe you” in the first place? Do you even know the meaning of those words? And here I thought you are a genius man, doctor.” 

To be frank, Suho was quite a bit shock by Yifan’s attitude. Jiaheng did tell him that Yifan can be a bit sassy sometimes, but this...definitely isn’t a  _ little _ sassy.

“I apologize for that. I should have worded my sentence better. I actually want to say that you owe me an explanation of how did Jiaheng die. You didn’t mention anything about it when you brought me to his resting place. I really need to know that.”

“Oh...you want to know how my ge died. Hmm... Let see.” Yifan pretends to think as he taps his chin, “My Ge died because of a broken heart? Which by the way, is caused by none other than you. Satisfied? Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to take my leave. Now.” Yifan said, voice dripping in pure sarcasm.

Yifan was about to leave with Sehun, but he wasn’t able to do so when Suho, being bolder, grabbed his arm. 

“Look, I’m not in the mood to play around with you. Can’t you just tell me the real reason how did he die?”

“Neither do I. Let me go now,” Yifan said with an annoying tone as he tried to pull his arm, but the tight grip on his arm is making him unable to do that. 

_ Oh my god….how strong this petite man can be? _

“I’ll let go if you just tell me the truth.”

“Didn’t I already said thatㅡ”

Yifan’s words were then cut off by Sehun’s whining.

“Mama…Sehunnie is hungry. Can we go to eat?”

Suho saw his opportunity when he heard that.

“You’re hungry? How about Uncle treat you and your mama?” 

Yifan’s eyes widened in shock. Before he can object it, his words were once again cutted off by Sehun.

“Really? Can Sehunnie eat everything Sehunnie want?”

“Yes. What do you want to eat?”

“Can we eat McDonald’s? It has been a long, loooong time since Sehunnie eats fast food. Mama doesn’t like it because mama said it is not healthy.” Sehun replied honestly. Yifan can only stare at his little boy in disbelief.

“Of course. I’ll even let you eat ice cream.”

Sehun’s eyes then glint in delight, “Yeah! Let us go now!” 

Sehun then grabbed Suho and starts dragging him towards the said restaurant while Suho can only chuckle at the kid's behavior. Sehun was too excited to get his ice cream without realizing that his mama wasn’t even following them.

“Yah! Wu Sehun!” Yifan yelled hoping to stop the kid, but that bratty kid was already too far away to hear him. He let out a frustrated sigh before he starts chasing his baby and Suho.

 

* * *

  
  


Yifan’s glares at Sehun has been nonstop since they entered the fast food chain yet his silent threats has been futile since the kid was too engrossed eating his burger. Oh… this kid will definitely going to get it once they get home. 

“Ehmm…” 

“What?” Yifan asked now giving his murderous glare to the man who caused his precious baby to disobey him.

“How…did…Jiaheng died?” Suho stuttered a little. If looks can kill, for sure, he will be dead by now.

“Fine… he died in car accident,” Yifan said the first thing that pops up in his mind. 

Suho almost drops his spoon as he slowly absorbs the information. “How?” 

“I couldn’t remember that much. That day was just too painful for me. I received a call from the hospital that Ge was in the emergency ward because he was involved in an accident and when I reached there, it was too late. Ge had died due to blood loss.” Yifan sadly replied. It was a bit of truth that has happened minus the accident part.

“What? He doesn’t even know how to drive. How could he be involved in an accident? Was he hit?”

“He was…” Yifan gulped a little before he continues, “He didn’t saw the light had turned green when he was crossing the street and.... the driver didn’t have enough time to stop his car so Ge was hit by his car. The driver felt so guilty. He was... kneeling in front of me to apologize and...he even offered a sum of money to compensate my Ge’s death, but I reject it because you know, what is the use of that money. It’s not like that money can bring my brother back.” Yifan mentally pats himself for the ability to create a very perfect lie within a short of time.

“Is that so? If the hospital called you first, is that mean both of you had reconciled?”

“Of...Of course, we did. If not, how did I know about your dirty doing?” Yifan lied.

He and his brother never really reconciled which still was his biggest regret. Still, he isn’t going to tell Suho that his brother had kept a diary. What if Suho demanded to read that diary? He couldn’t let Suho know Sehun was actually his and Jiaheng’s son.

“I already told you it was a misunderstanding. I wouldn’t ever cheat on Jiaheng. He was the love of my life. The girl that he saw was actually my cousin. She is a designer and she finally helped me to design the perfect ring which prompted me to hug her.”

“Yeah right.” Yifan scoffed. “Who wants to believe that? My Ge wouldn’t have hide from you because of your so-called misunderstanding. He isn’t like that.” Yifan said as he glared at the man in front of him.

“Do you think I don’t know that? He is my boyfriend and we were living together for almost three years. Surely, I know about his behavior too. But now that you mention this, I remembered one month before he leaves me without notice, he was... a bit…”

“A bit of what?”

“A bit sensitive.” Yifan mirrored the scrunched expression Suho was making as if trying to remember something. “I believe that you know very well that he isn’t the type of man who cries because of mere sad or tragic movie, but he did that one month before he leaves me. Whenever I asked, he was kind of mad at me for almost two weeks and we never had talked about this anymore.”

_ One month before...the time Ge discovered his pregnancy. He was already three months pregnant...could it be that… _

“Look, I’m not saying this to save myself from this situation. However, that really had happened and it could be some part of the reason why he left me and not just because of that stupid misunderstanding you’ve always pushing.” 

“Does it really matter?  It doesn’t still going to change anything. I couldn’t understand why are you trying so hard to explain yourself to me.”

“I just want...usㅡ getting along.”

Yifan stared at Suho with disbelief written on his face, “You want  _ us _ getting along? Are you for real?”

Yifan is about to throw another blows on the pathetic yet two-faced man when Sehun suddenly tugged on his sleeve. He then turned to address Sehun.

“What do you want, baby? Can you see that I’m talking with Uncle Suho right now?”

Sehun quickly shook his head upon seeing his mama’s expression. His mama then continued speaking with the kind uncle. He couldn’t understand most of the words but his mama seems angry at the kind uncle which made him wonder why because that kind uncle is very kind. 

His lips then formed into a small pout as he stares at the french fries on the kind uncle’s tray. He eats his fries too fast and now he doesn’t have any. He can take his mama’s fries but his mama didn’t ordered french fries for himself which only left that kind uncle’s french fries were left.

He would ask permission, but both of them seems too absorbed and busy talking. He thinks that the kind uncle surely wouldn’t mind if he only take one or two french fries from his tray.

“Oh. So...you think that simply because you’re my Ge’s boyfriendㅡ rather ex boyfriendㅡ that we should get along? Is that what it is? I’ll…”

Yifan is unable to finish his words when Sehun suddenly stood up from his chair and saw him reaching for Suho’s tray. 

“Sehunnie, what are you trying to do? Sit back down.”

Sehun was startled by his mama’s loud voice making him accidentally bump into his cup of coke float that was coincidentally in front of Suho, ending the cup loses its balance and spilling the contents onto the table and also on Suho’s white shirt.

“Oh my god...Wu Sehun, see what you have done!”

Suho quickly takes tissue from his tray to wipe off the spill from his shirt. He feels so bad for Sehun when he saw Sehun didn’t dared to raise his head up while Yifan continues on scolding him.

“Yifan-ssi, it is fine. Luckily it wasn’t my hot coffee.”

“No, it doesn’t. It is going to stain your white shirt.”

Yifan get up from his seat, even slamming the table making Suho and Sehun stare at him shockingly.

“This will not do...Come with me to the washroom, we need to remove the stain.”

“Just like I said, it is fine. I’ll just wash it once I get home.”

“I’m not in the mood to argue with you. It’s either you come with me willingly or I’m going to drag you. Trust me,you wouldn’t like the second option at all.”

Yifan’s glare, venom on his words and his threatening yet stubborn composure makes everything hard for Suho to reject the offerㅡor the taller’s command. A small sigh only escaped from his lips as a sign of defeat. “Fine.”

 

* * *

  
  


Ten minutes later, Suho starts to regret his decision for following Yifan to the washroom. At first, he was the one who tries to remove the stain from his shirt on his own. Either he was being too slow or he doesn’t know how to do it properly triggers Yifan to aggressively get tissues and wipes on the shirt with his annoyed voice that he’ll be the one would do it. 

He should have said no, but Yifan send him another murderous glare again making the words stumble back on his throat which leads him in this kind of not-s-comfortable situationㅡ Yifan trying to remove the stain using wet tissues and his head being way too close to his face that he couldn’t stop himself from taking a small sniff on Yifan’s blonde hair. Even though he’s not that nice, his hair surely smells so nice.

“What did you said just now?” Yifan stopped his movement and stared at Suho.

_ Oh god, did I just say that out loud? _

“Err...you see...I was talking about this..you know the washroom? It smells very nice. Don’t you think so?” 

Suho feels like he wants to hit himself on the wall for giving such a stupid excuse when the toilet and the room itself was quite smelly and the judgemental look that Yifan giving him isn’t helping at all.

“I couldn’t remove this stain without a detergent. The hand soap wasn’t very useful.” 

“That’s why I said just leave it be. I’ll wash my shirt once I get homeㅡ”

Yifan tsked Suho which made the man shut up before returning on inspecting the shirt, “It’s too late for that. The stain will be hard to remove by that time.” Yifan said in a frustrated tone.

“Why does it bother you so much? It is  _ my _ shirt.”

“Because I just can’t stand it.”

“Why? Don’t tell me you’re some kind of a clean freak.”

“Yes, I’m indeed a clean freak. Do you have problem with that?” Yifan replied sharply who was a bit offended by Suho’s question.

“Woah...woah...take it easy. I was just asking out of curiosity. I didn’t meant to offended you.”

“Tsk...whatever”

Yifan, being frustrated by the dirt, the shirt and the man, withdraws back a little bit which makes Suho exhale the breathe he unconsciously hold onto.

“So, what are we going to do now since the stain wouldn’t remove? We can’t stay here forever.”

“I know that. Hmm…” Yifan then tapped his chin as he ponders intensely on his next move. He didn’t even realized Suho’s eyes was also still staring at him, intensely.

“That’s it.” Yifan impulsively tags the shirt as if he’s taking the material from the mannequin body. “Take off your shirt.”

Suho was taken aback by that, “Excuse me?”

Yifan’s brows raised as Suho hurriedly removes his arms around his own body as an instinct to protect himself.  _ What does this gremlin even thinks I’m doing at him? _

“I’m going to washed your shirt myself to remove the stain. After all, it is my son’s fault. This is only way to remedy this and also, so that I can sleep peacefully tonight because I’m some kind of a clean freak”

“Look,” Suho regained his professionalism as he smelled a whiff of pettiness from the taller man, “I wasn’t being rude or whatsoever, but if I give you my shirt, what am I going to wear? You can’t expect me to walk half naked from here to parking lot.”

Yifan rolled his eyes, “Of course not. You can wear my shirt.”

“That what I’mㅡHuh?” Suho was once again taken aback by Yifan’s words.

“Don’t worry. I also don’t want to walk around someone who’s half naked. I have wear an inner cloth underneath my shirt.”

“But… your size is…”

“Slightly bigger? I know, but it is not like you have another choice.” Yifan’s seriously drained from this man’s counter attacks like seriously? But then again, two can play a game. “Oh wait, yes, you do have another choice. We’ve bought a pair of shirtsㅡ”

“I’ll gladly take thatㅡ”

“That are for Sehun’s which comes in large size. Aren’t you lucky Sehun’s growing bit by bit?” Yifan even smirks at Suho’s frowns “If you can wear it, I don’t have any problems for you to borrow it.”

“Still…” 

Suho wasn’t able to finish his words and his eyes widened slightly as the man starts unbuttoning his shirt. He even gulps watching him taking off his shirt. Yifan wasn’t lying. He indeed wears an undershirt, but the problem is that the inner was kind of thin a bit transparent which made him able see Yifan’s body. Not that he’s looking at smooth spanse of the skin beneathㅡ

“Here. Take it and change your shirt.”

“O-Okay.”

Yifan’s about to question the sudden odd behavior of the man if only Sehun’s “Mamaaaaa” and whines from the outside while knocking the door furiously didn’t got his attention.

A small sigh and a relieved sigh escaped from Yifan’s and Suho’s lips before the door opens.

“Baby, did I asked you to stay with the staff while I try to clean Uncle Suho’s shirt?”

“But...mama….Sehunnie is sleepy. When can we leave?” Sehun continues to whine while pulling his Mama’s pants.

“Just a few more minutes baby, okay? Then we will leave.”

“But…”

“How about we go eat your ice cream first? You still haven’t ordered it yet, right?”

“Mama is right. Let us go now!” Sehun said quite excitedly.

Yifan’s lips automatically curls into a small smile, “Alright...alright...baby.” He then turned to face Suho, “I’ll wait you at the outside.”

“Y-yeah, sure.”

Suho let out the breath that he’s been holding again as he leaned against the wall.  _ Oh god...that smile...dammit _ ...he really shouldn’t had eaten lunch with the pair of mother and son.


	14. Chapter 14

Suho steps out from the washroom fifteen minutes later. He need time to get himself together again before he can face Yifan. He even washed his face for a few times while kept chanting to himself  _ ‘you need to be strong’ _ .

The reason why he’s acting like this was because of Yifan’s smileㅡ although the smile wasn’t directly meant for him but rather, for Sehun. It has been ten years; yet Yifan’s smile (which was a very, beautiful smile) still affects him quite a lot.

As if the heaven wants to play a little joke upon him, Suho was abruptly stopped on his steps abruptly. He was mesmerized by the scene in front of him right now. Yifan, laughing softly as he used tissue to wipe Sehun’s lips. If Yifan’s smile already affects him that greatly, just imagine what Yifan’s laughter does to him.

He wants to go back to the washroom again and hide himself until Yifan was gone but it was too late for him as Yifan spots him and the smile that decorates Yifan’s face immediately morphs into a small frown. 

A small sigh then escaped from his lips upon seeing. He still couldn’t understand why Yifan still hates him despite that fact he’d already explained multiple times that he never, and will never, cheated on Jiaheng. 

He then approached the table quite timidly.

“What took you so long? Do you know how much of my precious time had been wasted because of you?” That was the first sentence Yifan said to him.

“I’m very sorry. I had the sudden need to take a leak.” Suho lied since he couldn’t absolutely tell the truth. He doesn’t want to give another reason to make Yifan hate him more.

Yifan clicked his tongue after he saw Suho’s appearance. His shirt indeed doesn’t fit well with Suho’s petite figure. The shirt’s sleeve was too long that it reached Suho’s fingers while the collar of his shirt… he gulped a little as his sight lingers on Suho’s collar bone. 

_ Snap out of it, Yifan. Remember who really this man was. _

Yet, despite having those words running inside his mind right now, he still couldn’t stop himself from grabbing his shirt’s sleeve. His sudden action made Suho jumped a bit because of shock.

“W-What are you doing, Yifan-ssi?”

Yifan doesn’t say anything as he’s giving all his focus on folding the sleevesㅡ even though his eyes did a quick run over on his arm and widened a little in reflex as he saw and  _ felt  _ Suho’s arm being  _ that  _ muscular. He quickly folds the other sleeve so he can finish the task faster without the still shocked man noticing his own shock upon the discovery.

“There we go. Now you look a bit better compared to before where you look like a mess.”

“Ermm...thank you?”

“Now, give it to me.” Yifan said as he held out his hand.

“H-Huh?” Suho asked with a dumbfounded expression splattered his face.

Yifan couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at the man’s reaction.

“I need your shirt so that I can wash it. Have you forgotten about it?”

_ How pathetic. What does Ge see in him aside his good looking face?  _

“Oh… here it is.” 

Suho then hand his shirt to Yifan who quickly took it and shove inside a shopping bag.

“I’ll pass your shirt to Yixing after I washed it. And thank you for the lunch, we’re going to take our leave now because it’s almost Sehun’s nap time.”

Yifan gets up from the chair then proceed on helping his baby to get down from his chair. The pair’s about to leave the restaurant when Suho suddenly runs in front of them.

Yifan didn't even tried to mask his groan in annoyance. He couldn’t understand why this gremlin still wants to stop him from leaving when he owed him nothing.

“Move.” Yifan said while clenching his teeth angrily.

“I can’t when we still haven’t finish our talk.”

Yifan finally felt his patience running out. He tried his best as he could to act nicely and civil to the man who had broken his twin’s heart, yet this man is so shameless, even has the audacity to keep asking more and more from him.

“Have you ever hated your own face? Because I do. And do you know why? Because the first image I always see in the mirror is the face that looks exactly as my twin brother. It only reminds me of howㅡ” Yifan paused as he tries to regained his breath. “My ge wasn’t around anymore. It is already hard enough for me to see my own face everyday and I don’t need you as another constant reminder that my Ge had died. So… Please… Just stay away from me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t meant toㅡ”

“Just save it. Or better yet, stay awayㅡthat’ll act as your sincere apology.”

Yifan quickly drags Sehun out from the restaurant, leaving Suho behind still standing on the spot with a sad expression on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day which is Sunday, Yifan and Sehun dropped by at a supermarket because their fridge is almost empty after they had finished shopping for Sehun’s clothes.

He was very glad that he didn’t bump into Suho again. He prayed that Suho finally got his message yesterday and he will stay away from their life for good, or better yet, forever.

He pushes the cart towards the meats section while Sehun walks in front of him. He stops the cart when they reached the frozen station. He took quite a very long time to inspect all the variety of meats because he be can very choosy and meticulous when it comes to food. Twelve minutes later, he finally made his decision and took a whole chicken and two packets of steak which he thinks will last for at least a week.

He then put the meats on his cart. He took out his shopping list to check what else they need before they can proceed to the next section. He should proceed to the seafood section first.

“Baby, let’sㅡ” 

Yifan lets out an annoyed sigh when he saw that Sehun wasn’t with him. Again. Doesn’t this kid learned his lesson from yesterday? Where he got lost in the shopping mall? Yet this bratty kid still dares to leave his side. Luckily, the supermarket isn’t that big and he knows his baby too well, thus, he can guess where Sehun had went to.

He then pushes his cart towards the snacks section. He was right when he spots his baby who was on his tiptoes trying to reach his favourite chips from the top aisle. He should help his baby when he saw that Sehun starts to struggle, but not before reprimanding him. He clears his throat to get his baby’s attention. Sehun turns to face him and his lips twitches a little when he sees Sehun’s scared expression.

“Wu Sehun, how many times do you want me to tell you don’t ever leave my side? Didn’t you learned your lesson from yesterday? Not every person is very kind like Uncle Suho. What if you bump into a bad person and he takes you away from me? Do you want that to happen?” Yifan nagged with both of his hands on his hips.

“No…” Sehun replies in his pitiful tone.

“Then why are you still doing it?” 

“Sehunnie just wants to take Sehunnie’s favourite chips. Mama was taking too long.” 

_ Great, now this bratty kid dare to put the blame on me. Wonder who’s behaviour he get it from. _

“Scolding your son for leaving your side?”

Yifan jumped a little because of that. He rubbed his chest as he tries to calm down his racing heart. He then turns around to see who is the person responsible for almost giving him a heart attack and he gets another shock that day because the said person is none other than Yixing while holding Tao’s hand.

“Hunnie!”

“Taotao!”

Yifan watches as Tao pulls his hand from his mother’s grip before running towards Sehun who was also doing the same moves. Both of them then hugs each other as they met in the middle.

“Hunnie, Tao miss you!”

“Sehunnie miss you too!”

Yifan chuckles softly after seeing the two kids act. If he didn’t know any better, he would have think that these two kids haven’t met each other for quite a long time when the actual case was only a one whole day.

“Aww….so cute!” Yixing exclaimed in delight. He then took out his handphone and start taking the kid’s pictures so that he can show it to his husband; and also keep the pictures as momentos.

Yifan just shakes his head at his newly acquainted friend’s behaviour.

“Xing, are you here to buy for cooking ingredients too?” Yifan asks while letting Sehunnie talking with his best friend.

“Yes. We’re planning to have steamboat tonight. We have this new steamboat electric grill that my husband’s boss give to my husband as appreciation for getting a very important deal. I was planning to invite you, Ge, but I never thought that I’d bump to you here. What do you say, Ge? Do you want to go to my house tonight?”

“Wellㅡ” 

Yifan’s actually quite reluctant to go to Yixing’s house as he’s still a bit uncomfortable with Yixing but then he remembers the white shirt still hanging in his laundry room. He should take this chance to pass Suho’s white shirt to Yixing rather than wait until tomorrow.

“Okay, I’ll come tonight.”

Yixing claps his hands excitedly. “Thank you so much, Ge.”

Yifan’s lips then curls into a smile. “No, I’m the one who should be thanking you for inviting me. So are you here alone with your son?” 

“Of course not. Ever since I got pregnant again, my husband doesn’t let me go out without him accompanying me. I dumped him somewhere inside this supermarket. He should come looking for me now.” Yixing said like this is an everyday occurance.

Then, cue a man’s voice yelling Yixing’s name.

“See, I was right after all.” Yixing said as he rolls his eyes. Yifan could only give a tight smile to Yixing.

“I’m here, Han.” Yixing yelled back.

A feminine looking man then comes running towards them. Displeasure can be seen on his face, clearly indicates that he isn’t satisfied with his husband’s choice of action.

“Baobei, why did you come here without informing me? Do you know how worried I was?”

“I did. Our son can be my witnesses. It is not really my problem if you’re deaf and couldn’t hear the words that I was saying.”

“What did you just said?” The feminine man asks in disbelief. Yixing was very obedient and he seldom talk back to him.

“I saidㅡ”

“I’m very sorry for interrupting, Xing. If there isn’t anything that you want to talk about, I shall continue my shopping.” Yifan said. He feels very awkward standing there while watching the couple bickering with each other.

“I’m so sorry for letting you see that.” Yixing giggles shyly.  “Let me introduce him to you, this is my husband, Luhan.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Wu Yifan.” Yifan said as he lends out his hand for a handshake.

Luhan’s small hands engulfs Yifan’s large hand and shakes it.

“We finally can meet properly. I heard a lot about you.”

Yifan raises his eyebrows. “Oh, really? May I know from whom actually?”

“F-from Yixing. Who else could it be.” Luhan worded his words carefully since he doesn’t want to accidentally offend Yifan.

“Relax. I wouldn’t be offended if you say Suho’s name. The fact that he is my twin’s ex boyfriend isn’t going to change. Anyway, I should take my leave now. I need to continue shopping for another ingredients. I’ll see you tonight, Xing.”

“Okay, see you again tonight. Bye, Ge.”

Luhan waited until Yifan and his son is out of his range before he faced his husband.

“Baobei, what did he meant see us tonight?”

“Oh, I invite him to join us for steamboat tonight.”

“What? You invited him? We’ve invited Suho too.”

“So? What is the problem with that? The more people the merrier.”

Luhan starts massaging his forehead. Most of the time, he would think that his husband was very cute when he was in his dense state. However, today wouldn’t be the day that he’d appreciate his husband’s cuteness.

“It’s only been a month since Suho received the news of  Jiaheng’s death and he’s barely healing. What if meeting Yifan would reopen that wound again?”

“Oh my god! You’re right!” Yixing gasps while covering his mouth with his palm. “What should I do now? Should I go look for Yifan-Ge and tell him not to come tonight?”

“It’s too late for that, Baobei. He’ll think something is wrong if you suddenly cancel the invitation. Let’s just hope tonight’s steamboat will go smoothly.”

“I hope so, too.”

 

* * *

 

Yifan parked his car behind the red car. If he isn’t mistaken this is the same model that he saw when he send Yixing for the same time and also the day when he met Suho for the first time. Could it be that this car belongs to Suho? Maybe Yixing had invited him too since they’re friend afterall. If that was the case, he should just give his shirt immediately without having to go through Yixing.

He asks Sehun to come down first and wait him on the pouch. For once, his baby is being obedient, listening to his instruction without asking any questions. He then takes the paper bag from his back seat before going down from his car. 

He approaches the red car’s driver seat to check whether the driver is still inside or not, but he never expected the door would suddenly open making him lose his balance. He would have fall down on the ground if not because of Suho’s fast reflex who manage to hold his waist.

The time seems to stop as their eyes met and eventually stared into each other, and Yifan, the oh-so rational person, now panics as he could feel that his heart starts beating fast when Suho’s cologne hits his nose.

_ Stupid heart! Stop beating so fast! _

“Are you okay, Yifan-ssi?” Suho’s soft and gentle voice breaks the silence.

“I-I’m fine. Can you let go of my waist now?”

Suho quickly withdraws his hands as if touched by a heated object “Sorry.”

“Here.” Yifan, now having his rational back, pushes the paperbag towards Suho’s chest.

“What it is?”

“It’s a bomb actually.” Yifan says with a serious expression.

Suho chokes on his saliva, “What?” 

“Just how naive are you to believe that? I don’t have any reason to kill you. It’s your white shirt, had it washed and dried already.”

“But you just washed it yesterday. How this shirt can dry so fast?”

“Well, we’re currently living in a modern area where washing machines not only can wash our clothes, but can also dry the clothes.”

_ Looks like he’s still not going to act civil towards me. _

“Ermm… thank you. So how should I return your shirt?”

“Keep it.” Yifan replies very coldly before he walks towards the porch.

Suho, being left again standing alone, takes out his shirt from the paper bag. He can see the stain from yesterday seems like it doesn’t even existed and wonders how Yifan did it. He then inhales his shirt. His lips then morphs into a small smile as he thinks his shirt actually smells very nice and lovely.


	15. Chapter 15

As if a sunlight shined unexpectedly in the stillness of the night, Yifan’s cold demeanor melts instantly as he steps into the porch. The reason? A sunshine morphed into a little boy that turns his frown into a small smile as Sehun runs toward him while yelling “Mama!”.

“Have you behaved,baby?” Yifan asks in which the boy nods enthusiastically. He lets out a small chuckle when Sehun hugs him.

“Yes, mama. Sehunnie follow as mama said” 

“Good boy. Let’s go in now.” Yifan offers while caressing Sehun’s head. 

The boy nods his head eagerly. He can’t wait to meet his best friend again because he’s been missing Tao the whole hours although they just met few hours ago.  He turns around when he heard steps approaching them and his eyes sparkle in delight the moment he recognizes the person.

“Uncle Suho!” Sehun yells as he waves his hand excitedly.

Suho’s about to wave back, but he drops his hand immediately when Yifan glares at him, making a small sigh come out from his lips before he approaches the pair of mother and son.

“Hi, Sehun.” Suho greets Sehun back.

“Uncle Suho, what are you doing here? Do you know Tao and his parents too?”

“Yes, I do know them. I’m Tao’s parents’ best friend.”

“Sehunnie and Taotao are best friend too!” Sehun chirps excitedly.

“Ahh...so you’re the boy that he always talks about.”

“Taotao talks about Sehunnie?”

“He did. He said you’re very nice and kind. You also always help him.”

Yifan watches Suho and Sehun having conversation with disbelief written all over his face. What on earth is going on? Sehun wasn’t a friendly kid. He usually would take time to open up to someone. Yet, he just met Suho yesterday and he already acted this friendly with Suho.

To be frank, he doesn’t like even one bit of it. If his baby get too close to Suho, then he’s going to have difficulties on avoiding Suho, but he doesn’t know what to do. He couldn’t tell Sehun that he shouldn’t act this friendly towards Suho without being bombarded by questions from the small boy.

The door’s sudden opening had interrupted his thoughts, also the same with Suho and Sehun’s conversation. Turns out, it was Yixing who opens the door with Luhan standing behind him.

“See, I told you that I heard people talking outside our door, but you said that I was crazy.”

“Baobei! When did I ever said that? I only said that you may heard it wrongly since I didn't hear any noise minutes ago.” Luhan quickly denies the accusation. 

“It is still the same.”

“No, it doesn’t.” 

Yixing’s about to refute if it weren’t for Suho dusting his pants from kneeling. “Enough both of you. Please do remember we have a kid with us right now.” He sternly reprimands as the couple only notices Sehun’s questioning glaze.

Which made Luhan rub his neck awkwardly while Yixing giggling shyly. 

“Please come in. I only need to wash and cut the vegetables before we can start our steamboat. Suho, you’re going to help me. Let us go now.” 

Suho only stares at Luhan’s instructions, earning the older a dumbfounded expression on the younger’s face.

“Hyung, I’m one of your guest. How could you ask me to help you?” 

“Shut up.”

“Aren’t you just being pettyㅡ” Luhan grabs Suho’s hand and drags him towards the kitchen. He actually doesn’t really need any help, but he couldn’t leave his best friend with Yifan and making the situation awkward between them.

“Let’s go in and let them do all the job. I’ll call Tao to come down now.” Yixing opened the door more wide as Sehun almost fly to the shoe rack to remove his shoes and wear his newly bought Rilakkuma slippers that the family had kept (seeing how frequent Sehun and the Wu’s will be on their house.)

“Sure.”

Yixing then goes by the stairs side. 

“Taozi, come down now. Sehun and Uncle Yifan is here.” Yixing calls while caressing his stomach.

Seconds later, a loud sound of a door being slammed followed by steps running towards the stairs echoes on the house. Tao’s eyes glints in delight the moment his eyes lands on his best friend standing with the same level of excitement downstairs. He quickly dashes down the stairs.

“Hunnie, you finally came! Taotao’s been waiting for you. Let’s go to Tao’s room! Mama, Tao want to show his room to Hunnie.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t run!” Yifan and Yixing yells in unison as Sehun and Tao runs dashing through the stairs towards Tao’s room. They stared at each other before a small laugh came out from their lips.

“Let’s go to the living room first. I’ll ask my husband to prepare some drinks for us.”

“There’s no need for that,Yixing.”

“You’re my guest. It’ll be impolite if I couldn’t even  offered you a drink.”

Yifan’s about to decline again since he isn’t that thirsty and he doesn’t want to bother Yixing’s husband, but his words are cut off by Yixing who yells at his husband to prepare drinks for them.

Yixing sits down on the sofa with a bit of difficulty due to his bulging stomach.

“Ge, come sit beside me.” Yixing motions as he pats the empty spot beside him.

“Okay, sure.”

Yifan then sits beside Yixing. Yixing takes the remote control from the coffee table and turns on the television. 

“So your husband knows how to cook?” Yifan asks to break the silent atmosphere.

Yixing lets out a small chuckle, “Han only knows how to cook instant noodles. I actually want to cut all the ingredients on my own, but he wouldn’t let me do it. Ever since I got pregnant again, he’s being overprotective. He wouldn’t even let me do all the house chores aside from cooking since he doesn’t really know how to cook.” He complains automatically while his eyes never left the television.n

“You should be happy that your husband is helping you do the house chores. Most of my colleagues’ husband didn’t even help them when they were pregnant.”

“It is not that I don’t appreciate it. This only made me feel useless and bit of suffocated because of my husband’s protective behavior. I’m not disabled. I can still do simple house chores.”

“Have you ever tried talking this matter with your husband?”

“I did. Many times. But he keeps on doing itㅡtreating me like some fragile glass”

“I see.” 

The atmosphere turns silent again as Yifan doesn’t know what else to say since he himself isn’t very experienced about relationship matters while Yixing focuses on watching his drama. 

Yifan takes the chance to glance around Yixing’s house. Yixing’s house can be considered big. There are two rooms downstairs which he thinks one of it must be the washroom. 

Then, he sees a large portrait hanging on the wall on top of the television. It was Yixing and Luhan’s wedding picture. Both of them were wearing suit, but in different color. Luhan wearing the typical black suit with his hair being pushed back while Yixing’s a silver colored one. Looks like the picture was taken after Yixing gave birth to Tao because there was a baby sleeping peacefully on his arms.

His eyes then wanders to the smaller frames on the television cabinet. His eyes widens a little when he spots a picture of a male teenager posing together with a middle schooler in front of the ferris wheel.  There was a small frown on the teenager’s lips while the middle schooler grinned in delight.

“My husband and I were neighbours. We practically grew up together.” Luhan, who’s still standing with the drinks his husband ask, helpfully supplies as he noticed Yifan’s frowns. He smiles into some fond memory that he and Yixing only knows when the younger scoffs, seemingly irritated with the same memory he doesn’t enjoy like the older.

“Of course not. My husband is one year older than you, Ge. So we have 4 years age gap.  He used to bully me all the time when we’re still small. We only become a couple after I entered high school.”

“Baobei, can you stop telling others about our past? Didn’t I apologize for that? I was still young at that time.” Luhan pleads but his “bullied” husband doesn’t agree.

“Why? It was a very interesting story. Also, I want Yifan-ge to know how bad you were towards me when we’re young.” Yixing teases.

“Haha. . .very funny. Here is your drink.” Luhan hands over a glass of orange juice to his husband.

“No ice?” Yixing frowns when he notices his orange juice doesn’t have any ice when lately he’s been craving for cold drinks.

“I heard you coughing these few days. So no cold drink for you.”

“But…” Yixing starts to whine.

“Just listen to me, okay? I don’t want you to get sick later.” Luhan gently reprimands as he caresses Yixing's cheek.

“Fine.”

The couple’s act makes Yifan feel uncomfortable. He bites his lips while tugging his shirt. He needs to make an excuse or something to get away from there. Before he can say something, his words were cut off by Suho.

“Ge, can you stop being lovey dovey with your husband and give me a hand at here?” Suho yells. He’s been helping Luhan set up the plates on the dining table when he saw how uncomfortable Yifan was. He decides to help him despite the fact that Yifan still hates him.

“Alright, I’m coming. Here is your drink, Yifan.”

“Ahh...Thank you.”

Yifan keeps on staring at his glass as he wonders if Suho saw his discomfort and save him just now. If that was really the case, why did he do that?

* * *

 

The steamboat dinner had gone quite smoothly than Yifan expected. He thought it will be a bit awkward since Suho was there, but turns out it didn’t. Luhan did most of the talking, telling him about funny stories that happened during high school and college. Yixing and Suho sometimes intervene the conversation when Luhan starts to talk bad about them and he couldn’t help from laughing whenever that happens. 

The only thing that made him uncomfortable is that he feels someone’s eyes on him the whole time he’s eating or busy feeding Sehun and when he raises his head up, everyone’s seemed busy eating. It makes him wonder who might that person could be. It couldn’t be Luhan and Yixing since it is very clear that they’re quite smitten with each other, but if it was Suho the one staring at him, why would he do that?

“Ge?”

Yixing’s soft voice interrupts his thought.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay, Ge? I was asking you a question just now, but you didn’t give me any answer.”

“Ohh… I’m very sorry, Xing. I was just thinking about my work. So what did you ask me just now?”

“It is fine. I actually was wondering if you want to sleep here tonight. It’s starting to getting very dark outside and I’m a bit worried for your safety.”

“I appreciate your offer, but you don’t have to worry. It only takes a twenty minute drive from your house to my condo.”

“Fine. I’m not going to force you. Let me go call the kids so that you and Sehun go back home now.”

“It is alright, Xing. Just let them finish watching the cartoon.” Yifan smiles, hoping the still worried pregnant man would be satisfied.

After dinner, the kids went back to Tao’s room to watch some cartoons using Luhan’s tab while Luhan had gone inside his room and he doesn’t know and wants to know where Suho went after the dinner.

“Baobei, where’s my favorite red Manchester t-shirt? I want to take a bath now.” Luhan yelled.

Yixing rolls his eyes, “I put it inside the cabinet.” He replies back.

“I couldn’t find it.”

Yixing grumbles as he gets up from the sofa, “Fine, I’m coming now.” He yelled back. “Ge, I’m going to help my husband find his so called favourite shirt. I’ll leave the tv on so that you’ll not be bored.” 

“Yeah, sure, just go. I’ll be be fine here alone.”

Yifan couldn’t stop smiling as he watches Yixing keep on grumbling as he climbs the stairs. He then decides to watch dramas to pass some time while waiting for Yixing to come back. It was only been few minutes after Yixing left him alone in the living room when he felt someone sit beside him.

“Are you alone?”

Yifan doesn’t need to turn to know who has the audacity to sit beside him right now. Although they only talk for a few times, he can recognized distinguish Suho’s voice quite well. This made him wonder more why Suho suddenly makes his appearance now, and why not before? Is he waiting him to be alone so that they can talk?

“What are you then? A ghost?” Yifan replies sarcastically.

A small sigh escapes from Suho’s lips, “When are you going to start acting nicely towards me?”

“I should act nicely towards you? Do you even deserve it?”

Yifan keeps on looking at the stairs, hoping that Yixing would come down so that he wouldn’t have to be alone with Suho. 

“Please don’t tell me you still think that I cheated on your brother.”

Yifan’s ears twitch which made him turn to face Suho. He didn’t try to hide his anger as his face screams hatred to the poor guy who flinched with Yifan’s reaction.

“Didn’t I already told you the reason yesterday? Yet, why you are and still trying so hard to get along with me? Please don’t tell me it is because my face is exactly the same as my Ge. Were you planning to use and replace me with my brother?” Yifan gritted through his teeth each words in full volume; as if wanting Suho to feel his anger and conviction, if possible, even more.

“What? That wasn’t the case. You and Jiaheng do have the same face, but both of you are two different person.”

Yifan’s slightly taken aback by Suho’s words. Most people always think since they are twins, they must have the same personalities which they weren’t. Yet, they never bother to correct them. Both of them just let people think whatever they want.

And to say this is the first time he heard those words from someone he didn’t really knew was  _ something _ .

“How could you know that when  _ we _ only interact for few times?”

“Well,” Suho tries to maintain their eye contact but the angry twin’s glaze made him want to crumble, “Firstly, Jiaheng wouldn’t act like  _ this _ towards me. Your Ge did tell me before that you can be a little sassy, but this definitely little sassy.”

Yifan laughs, clearly mocking the guy’s statement.

Yifan scoffed, “You know, there are only two types of people, two categories, who can knows and see the real me. First category belongs to those people who’s close to me while the last category belongs to the persons whom I dislike and you, congratulation, belong to second category. Now, please, do excuse me. It is getting quite dark, thus my son and I need to leave now. See you… nah… I don’t want to see you again. So this is a goodbye from me.” Yifan puts an end to their conversation as he prepares to get Sehun and tell Yixing their departure.

“Wait a minute, I haven’t finished talking yet.” Suho scrambles as he saw Yifan already out of his place. Which made him resort into grabbing Yifan’s hand to prevent him from leaving.

“Let go of me!”

“Can you at least let me finish? There are lot of thing that I need to say.”

“No.”

Yifan tries to pull his hands from Suho’s grip but Suho unexpectedly pulls back making him lose his balance and ends up falling down into Suho’s lap.

To say the both of them were clearly shocked by the unexpected outcome is an understatement as they both only stared at each other for secondsㅡ which is and really impossible to happenㅡ before actually having a grasp into the situation.

“Oh-I-I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to pull that hard.” Suho quickly apologizes as he watches Yifan’s face is redding and darkening to which he doesn’t know whether it’s because of anger or because of embarrassment.

“Y-you pervert!” 

Yifan slaps Suho on his cheek. He then storms out of the hall as he stomps and walks anywhereㅡ just to get away from the still sitting manㅡ angrily. Suho lets out a sigh as he touches his still throbbing cheek. Looks like he just made everything worse.


	16. Chapter 16

Life moved on as how it usually does for Yifan in the past two weeks. His usual cycle of work, stress, arguments with the bratty boy who’s acting up not only unwilling to finish his homework but also messes up his room that results to a pouting, sulking boy that Yifan had grown upon as he reprimands the boy for the nth time of his life.

Yifan acting like a strict parent as what his co workers tell him doesn’t stop him from disciplining the boy by ignoring the boy’s whimsㅡ it may be too uptight and cold for others but Yifan knows how Sehun wouldn’t really sulk very long and it is always proven right by the young ones apologizing to him the next day as he picks him up from the kindergarten. It’s easy to just spoil and say yes to the little boy’s wishes but Yifan knows without discipline, Sehun wouldn’t learn the reality of life, wherein you can’t everything you wanted, as he grows up. 

All of these happenings and thoughts made him forget about the incident that happened in Yixing’s house two weeks ago and Yixing being the understanding friend never asked why did he abruptly left on that day. 

Thus, it is understandable to fall into the normality of life and thinking this week will go smoothly too. However it seems that he jinxed it because after lunch, he suddenly received a call from Sehun’s kindergarten teacher saying that Sehun has caught on a high fever, asking him to come pick him up.

He almost dropped his handphone upon hearing the news but he managed to calm himself down as this is not the right time to panic since his baby needs him. 

He thanked the teacher and tells him that he will be there by around fifteen minutes. He quickly tells his boss that he needs to go off early because his son was sick and luckily for him, his boss is a very understanding man and lets him to go off work early today.

He was driving so fast that he almost crashed another car which he didn’t, thus, it only took him ten minutes to arrive at Sehun’s kindergarten. 

His heart ached painfully when he saw his baby being carried by the male teacher as they wait for him. He takes Sehun from the male teacher’s arm and thanked him for his help. 

He then asked for a nearby clinic around because it would take quite a time to go to Sehun’s usual doctor and he wanted his baby to be checked as soon as possible as he quite worries about his baby who’s sweating quite a lot.

Looks like luck was on his side because there was indeed a newly opened clinic and the doctor seemed to be excellent. He thanked the teacher again before driving off from there in full speed.

Yifan looks at his right side. Sehun’s eyes are still close, his pale face have turned red. He combs Sehun’s soft hair gently. He then pushes Sehun’s bangs from his forehead, and he can feel that Sehun’s forehead is really hot!

Yifan is on the edge of crying. He suddenly feels so useless right now. Why didn’t he realize it sooner that Sehun was having fever? 

Not only that, he had been waiting for 15 minutes, still not having their turn. He was this close to losing his limit. If it’s up to him, he would’ve just barged inside the doctor’s room. 

“Wu Sehun.” A gentle voice wake Yifan on his thoughts. The nurse met Yifan’s eyes, and she immediately offers a small smile to Yifan.

A relieved sigh escaped from Yifan’s lips. Finally! He then stares at his baby again. He felt bad since he has to wake Sehun. Poor baby…

“Sehunnie baby…wake up…” Yifan whispers gently, but there’s no response from his baby.

Yifan gently caresses Sehun’s hair, hoping that his baby will wake up. However, the situation ended up the same. Sehun still sleeps just like before. No movements that indicated that he will wake up from his sleep.

“Baby, please wake up. We’re going to meet doctor now.”

Sehun moves a little. He open his eyes slowly and a pair of red eyes staring at Yifan’s face.

“Mama…hurts…” Sehun whines.  A small tear then slowly drips down from his eyes.

Yifan’s heart aches again as he watches the tears. His baby must be in pain right now. If only he could, he wants to replace his baby, and let him be the one to feel the pain, but he couldn’t. The only thing he can do is pray for his baby that his condition will get better.

“Don’t cry, baby. You’ll get better after seeing doctor.” Yifan coax Sehun with his soft voice.

“Really?” Sehun says weakly.

“Yes, baby. After you get better, I promise that I’ll bring you to the mall, and you can buy anything that you want.” Yifan purposely masked his voice so he’ll be able to coax his beloved baby.

“Wu Sehun.”

Sehun’s name has been call once again. The nurse’s voice still sounded very soft, but this time there is a little firmness inside it. Maybe she didn’t want the doctor wait too long for their presence or she didn’t want the pair of mother and daughter who was sitting at the end of the room to keep waiting for their turn.

“Thank you, miss.” Yifan said with a soft smile on his lips when he reach the door.

“You’re welcome.” The nurse replied once again in her soft voice.

* * *

 

Yifan gently knocks the door with a sign ‘Dr. Kim Joonmyun’ on top of it. The name Kim Joonmyun was quite familiar to him like he had heard it before but he wasn’t able to recall it as his mind are full with his baby’s well being right now.

But it wasn’t Sehun’s health that’s making him anxious, he’s sure that there’s something more on this day that he suddenly felt very nervous. He quickly passes off this feeling by thinking that he was just worried about his baby as he knocks the door gently.

“Come in.”

He drops his hand upon the recognition of the doctor’s voice. He finally realizes why the name Kim Joonmyun seemed so familiar to him. It was Suho’s real name!

Dammit, why didn’t he realized earlier? Now he’s stuck as he didn’t know what to do. Part of him just wants to run from this clinic since he didn’t want to meet Suho again but another part of him...he stares at Sehun whose face turned redder than before while his sweat keeps on flowing down from his forehead.

He shouldn’t be this selfish. He needs to think about his baby who is very sick right now and in deep need for a treatment. 

He takes a deep breath before stepping inside the room while carrying Sehun within his both arms. 

Suho raises his head, and his expression turns into shock when he recognized the occupants in his room. Only then he saw the name on his document. 

It was a shocked Suho in his pristine white lab coat that welcomes Yifan upon full entry in the room. He mentally curses after seeing Suho’s appearance. He should worry for his baby and shouldn’t be thinking about how professional and good looking Suho is who’s wearing spectacles and holding Sehun’s information sheet by the table. The appearance just made Yifan’s knee gone weak and he couldn't understand why did he reacted like this. 

“Yifan-ssi? What is wrong with Sehun?”

Yifan then offered a bitter smile to Joonmyun.

“I think he had caught a fever. His teacher called me after lunch to tell me that Sehun was having fever. I immediately went to pick him up and bring him here.”

“Sit down first, Yifan. Let me check on Sehun first to determine his sickness. It must be just an ordinary fever.”

Yifan, being the polite man he was, immediately expresses his thanks after he sits down on the chair beside the desk. Clearly his politeness is a shock to Suho who stared at him momentarily in disbelief.

Sehun suddenly cries, shocking both of them. Yifan quickly wipes the tears from his eyes then kisses his baby’s cheek gently.

“Shh…please don’t cry, baby. Uncle Suho is going to check you now so that you can get better. Please don’t cry anymore.” Yifan urges in his soft voice still caressing Sehun’s hair.

“Sehunnie…is…scared…”

“I’m here, isn’t it? What do you fear of? Don’t cry, okay? Don’t you feel embarrassed that Uncle Suho is watching you right now? Wouldn’t it be more embarrassing if Tao knew about this too?”

Just listening to Yifan makes Suho’s lips curl into a small smile. Despite Yifan being cold to him all the time, Yifan was indeed a very good parent.

“Come here, baby. Don’t you trust Uncle Suho?” Now it was Suho’s turn to act his role. From the beginning, he can see Sehun looking a bit scared. 

Yifan raises his head after he hears Suho’s words. Why must Suho address Sehun as ‘baby’? Why can’t he just call Sehun by his name?  _ Calm down, Yifan. This isn’t the time to get angry and start another argument with this gremlin. Sehun’s well being is much important _ .

“Baby, please don’t be stubborn. Let Uncle Suho check on you, okay?”

Sehun nodded his head. Suho stands up from the chair. He takes Sehun from Yifan’s arms then carries him to the single bed. He gently puts Sehun down on the bed before pressing the stethoscope on Sehun’s chest. 

Yifan can only watch as Suho inspects his baby. 

“Mama…” Sehun suddenly calls out for his mama.

Yifan quickly stands up from the chair and makes way towards the bed.

“So how is Sehun?” Yifan quickly asks, wanting to know his baby’s condition.

“Looks like Sehun has been infected with chickenpox.”

“C-chicken pox?”

“Yes, chicken pox. Look at these red spots on both of his arm.” Suho says as he shows Yifan both of Sehun’s arm.

“I didn’t realize it.”

“He never had chickenpox before?”

Yifan shakes his head.

“I thought so because most people only gets chickenpox once.”

“Would he be okay?”

“It does takes time for him to heal compared to normal fever but aside from that it doesn’t endanger his life. So you don’t have to worry. Still, I need to give him injection first. Would that be okay for you?”

The moment the word ‘injection’ comes out from Suho’s lips, Sehun starts crying again. This time louder than before.

A small sigh then escapes from Yifan’s lips, “You have your answer, doctor. Sehun’s always been scared of needle so do Sehun really need to take that injection?”

“I’m sorry, Yifan-ssi. This is for Sehun’s own good.”

“I understand. Just give me a minute.”

Yifan bends down a little. His baby’s still crying and there is mucus dripping down from his nose. He takes out his handkerchief to wipe it off.

“Sehun, baby, stop crying, okay?”

“But...mama...uncle Suho wants to shot Sehunnie with needle…”

“Of course he wouldn’t do that because I wouldn’t allow it.”

Suho wants to object, but Yifan quickly raises his hand to stop him.

“But… I wonder what would Tao think about this?” he continues. 

The mere mention of his best friend’s name had made Sehun stop crying while Suho raises up his eyebrows, wondering what is Yifan planning to do.

“I bet he must be scared of needles too. If he knows that you have bravely take the injection, he will definitely think you as his hero.”

“Taotao will think Sehunnie as hero?”

“Yes, he will. Not only that, he will even kiss your booboo.”

Sehun’s eyes glinted a little. He then turns to face Suho.

“Uncle Suho, Sehunnie is ready. You can inject Sehunnie anytime”

“O-okay, sure. Nurse Choi, please prepare the injection.”

Yifan almost chuckle when he saw how enthusiastic Sehun was and how he sits very calmly as Suho injects him with the needle. Tao indeed changes Sehun’s behavior quite a lot. Before this, Sehun would throw tantrum when the doctor wants to inject him and he was having hard time to persuade Sehun to take the injection.

“Okay, done.”

“Does that mean we can leave now?”

“Not yet. Nurse Choi, can you bring this boy outside first? I still need to speak privately with his parent.”

“Yes, doctor.”

Nurse Choi gently drags Sehun out from the room, leaving Yifan alone with Suho. He begins to worry as he thinks Sehun was the sole reason why Suho wants to talk privately with him.

“You don’t have to worry about Sehun. He’s going to be fine. It was you that weren’t going to be fine if I wouldn’t treat you right now.”

Suho’s soft voice interrupts his thought. Does the guy has some kind of superpower? How does he knew what was he thinking? And what does he meant by that?

“What do you mean? I wasn’t sick.” Yifan asks, scrunching his eyebrows.

“Are you really that good in withholding the pain? How could you not realize that you have sprained your ankle?” Suho said in the stern voice of his.

Now that Suho mention it, he begins to feel pain on his right ankle. He must’ve had sprained it when he gets down too fast from his car just now.

“Can you sit down and let me check your ankle?”

Yifan sighs. He just nods his head and follows whatever the doctor wanted him to do. Suho asks Yifan to sit down on the bed. Yifan’s heart just can’t stop pounding inside his chest when Suho’s soft hand touches his ankle.

“I need to apologize about that incident that happened two weeks ago. I really didn’t meant to pull you that hard.”

“I-It’s okay. I’ve already forgotten about it.”

“I had to listen to your reason and understand why you’re not quite fond of me, but now it is your turn to listen to me.”

_ The nerve of this man. Just when I was about to think nicely about you. _

“Fine.” Yifan grumbles a little.

“The reason why I want us to get along wasn’t because your face was the same as your brother or I was planning to replace you with your brother. I just don’t want things getting too awkward between us especially you and your son are getting close to Yixing and his husband. As you can see, I’m their best friend. Because of this, it is unavoidable that we may bump to each other more often in the future. Do you really want to put both of them in tight place because of us?”

Yifan let out a small ‘ahh’ when Suho suddenly twist his ankle. He quickly covers his mouth in embarrassment.

“Sorry about that. I tried to distract you, but it seems it doesn’t working. That will be it.You can’t carry any heavy things for three days if you don’t want your injury getting worse.” Suho said as he pulled down Yifan’s leg pants to its original place. “I hope you will think about what I said. We don’t necessarily have to be friends if it is too much for you.”

Why does Suho has to be so good with his words? It is making him unable to think of another reason why he wanted to avoid him. He does enjoy being friends with Yixing since Lu’s family was from the same country as him which makes him very comfortable to befriend him. Thus, he really doesn’t want just because of his big secret that he has to let go a very good friend.

“Fine, I’ll think about it. However, I can’t promise you anything.”

Suho then offers a small smile to Yifan making Yifan’s heart skip a bit.

“That’s fine with me. Oh...one thing, please call your husband to pick you and Sehun.”

Suho then walks back to his desk so that he could write the medicine prescription for Sehun. 

“Husband?”

Suho stares back at Yifan who’s still sitting on the bed.

“Yes, husband. You better call him now since it is very clear you can’t drive with your sprained ankle. Just leave your car here. You can come take it back once your ankle heals.”

“But, I don’t have husband. I’m a single parent.” 

Yifan doesn’t feel lying about his status since there is a chance Yixing may accidentally expose it in the future. Thus, it would be better for him to be honest about his status now.

Suho dropped his pen, “Y-you aren’t married? Were you divorce or…”

“My personal life really doesn’t concern you, doctor. I can call taxi to pick us from here.”

“You should take care of yourself, Yifan-ssi. I don’t want your ankle injury getting worse.”

“Thank you for concern, doctor. If you don’t have anything else to say, then I’ll take my leave. Goodbye.”

A loud slam of door can be heard after that. Suho still sits there staring at the door as he tries to process the information that he get just now. Unbeknownst to him, his lips slowly forms into a smile.

* * *

 

That day, for whole evening, Suho was smiling and sometimes be grinning like a mad man. Not only that, he even starts humming his favourite songs when he wasn’t attending any patients. Both of his nurse who saw this, couldn’t help from wondering what is wrong with their employer. 

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

As a mother, Yixing knew there is something wrong with Tao. His son who’s a hyperactive kid would usually run around the house or garden or climb the cabinet or even ruin his indoor flower gardens which makes him suffer a hard time to control Tao and him being pregnant makes it even worse as there were a few times that he almost lose patience towards his son.

However, it wasn’t the case for these past few days. His son was quite, shockingly, behaving. After he went back from the kindergarten, his son would straight away go up to his room and he would only come out during dinner. At first he thought Tao’s finally behaving, but as it went on for three consecutive days and noticed his son’s sad expression, it starts to make him quite worry.

He tried to highlight their son’s sudden attitude change to Luhan, but his husband acted like it wasn’t a big problem and asked him not to worry as their son “might have been going through a phaseㅡlike the time where you’ve gone all emo them sulks in the corner then plays guitar like the world hates youㅡ ouch! Aren’t you like that when you’re in middle school?!”

“Why did I even ask you?”

Tao’s only five years old. What kind of phase that their son will be going through right now? Since his husband didn’t offer any help, he decided to solve it by his own. The only way for him to do it is to ask Tao directly.

Yixing sat down beside his son who seems to be too focused on watching the cartoon slowly as to not shock the sad kid.

“Taozi-honey, what is wrong? These past few days you seemed unhappy.”

Tao shakes his head. Yixing sighed. His son is just like his husband, stubborn and loves to keep problems to themselves.

“Taozi, you know you can tell mama everything.” Yixing said in his soft voice, hoping that it will be able to coax his son to talk to him.

And it didn’t fail him as Tao’s shoulder starts to vibrate, clearly withholding all the emotions that Yixing successfully opened.

“Tao… Tao missed Sehunnie, mama!” Tao suddenly wailed before hugging his mother.

Yixing lets out a relieved sigh when he finally got the answer as he rubs his son’s back. His son just missed Sehun who’s been on sick leave because of the chicken pox.

“Tao isn’t going to eat chicken anymore. Chicken made Sehunnie sick.”

Yixing couldn’t stop from chuckling upon hearing that. His son is just too innocent to handle, “Honey, the chicken wasn’t the cause of Sehun’s sickness.”

“But, Sehunnie got chicken pot.”

“It is chicken pox, not chicken pot, Taozi. It is indeed that chicken pox had chicken on its name but trust me when I said Mr. Chicken isn’t the cause of it.” Yixing explained as he runs his hand thru his son’s black hair.

“Does that mean Taotao can still eat chicken and the chicken will not make Tao sick?”

“Of course.”

There was a moment of silence after that. Tao’s still hugging Yixing and Yixing can still see the sad expression on Tao’s face. It seemed that Tao had really missed his best friend.

He then glances at the clock hanging on the wall. It is just 6 p.m. and his husband will be home late today because of a dinner with his client, therefore he doesn’t really have to cook today. Maybe he could bring his son to pay Sehun a visit.

“Taozi, do you want to go visit Sehun? You already had chickenpox when you were three years old. So you will not be infected by it.”

“Can we?” Tao asks with his eyes glinting in delight.

“Of course, we can. Go change your clothes, okay? I need to inform your Baba and Uncle Yifan about our visit.”

“Yes, mama!”

Tao excitedly sprints towards his room. Yixing decided not to scold his son today since he was already sad. He hopes that by paying a visit to Sehun, his son will be himself again after this whole I-miss-Sehun-ordeal although it may give him a headache later on.

He grabs his handphone from the coffee table to call his husband, but his husband didn’t answer his call. Luhan must be inside the meeting. He usually calls back after he’s done with the meeting so there’s really nothing he can do but to go to Yifan’s apartment first.

He then calls Yifan and he almost yelled (thanks to his pregnancy hormones) when Yifan also didn’t answer his call. Why does everyone doesn’t want to answer his call today?

“Mama, can we go now?

“Sure. Let me call someone first.”

He doesn’t feel like taking taxi today, thus, he really hopes that this person will answer his call because if not, he’ll finally lose his patience and scream for no reason.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you so much, Suho-ge. I hope Taozi and I didn’t give you any trouble.”

“Ahh… it is okay, Xing. I’ve just finished my shift when you called me. Also, I want to take this chance to check up on Sehun. Does Luhan knows that you’re going with me?” Suho asks with his eyes trained on the road.

“I did tried to call him, but he didn’t answer my call. He’s maybe in the meeting. He’ll definitely call me back once he saw my miscalls.”

“I do hope so. I don’t want him to think that I kidnapped his husband.” Suho jokes. “Then, have you informed Yifan-ssi that we’re coming to his house?”

“Yifan-ge also didn’t answer my call.”

“What? Xing, we can’t just go to Yifan-ssi’s house without informing him.”

“Ge, you don’t have to worry. I already sent a message to him informing him about us coming.”

“Please do tell me you know where his condominium building is.”

“Of course, I know that. He mentioned to me before. He’s staying at Lavender Condo, Block C, 11th floor, house Number is 14. Wait a minute, was it 15 or 16?”

“Are you kidding, Xing? How could you not remember? Were you expecting us to search every house?”

“Not in this condition.” Yixing cheekily replied as he pointed at his stomach.

Suho counted one to three as he tries to calm down his anger. Luhan will have his head if he accidentally hurt his precious husband. Also, it is partly his fault for agreeing to come with Yixing when he already know how dense Yixing can be.

 _Admit it. The real reason why you want to come with Yixing is because you want to meet Yifan again._  Suho’s mind helpfully supplied.

_Shut up, mind!_

“So, what are you suggesting we should do now?”

“You worry too much, Ge. I’ll just call Yifan-ge again and hopefully this time he’ll answer his call.”

Yixing took out his handphone from his backpack. Suddenly, his handphone rings making him almost drop it in shock. He rubs his chest to calm down his racing heart.

“Are you okay, Xing?” Suho asked after he saw Yixing’s expression that had turned a bit pale.

“I’m fine, ge. Let me answer this call first. It is Luhan.”

“Okay, sure.”

Yixing quickly slides the green button, “Hello.”

“Baobei, I’m very sorry for not answering your call. I was inside the meeting.”

“It is okay, Han. I already know that you must be inside the meeting.”

“Why did you call?”

“Oh, I want to inform you that I’m bringing your son to go see his ‘boyfriend’.”

Suho raised his eyebrows upon hearing that. He knows that Tao and Sehun are very close, but he never guess that their relationship went to that extend.

“What? At this hour? I’ve forbidden you from going. And one more thing, they’re still kids. How could they be in a relationship?”

“It is going to happen in the future just like us. So why should we deny the fact?”

“I…”

Yixing quickly cut off his husband, “And I’m also not going there alone with our son. I had a man to pick me up.”

Suho give Yixing a “do you want me to be killed by your husband” warning look, but Yixing just ignores him.

“What are you talking about, baobei? Who is that man? Just tell me his name so that I can…”

“It is Suho.”

“How could you, Baobei? Do you know how scared I was just now?”

“It was fun though. Your reaction must be very amusing. If only I can see it right now.”

“Haha...very funny.” Luhan replies sarcastically. “I need to go now. We’ll continue this talk later at our house. Send Suho my regards.”

“Okay, I’ll. Bye-bye.”

Yixing hums cheerfully after he ended the call. He only stops when he realizes Suho staring at him.

“What?”

“Does Luhan even know this side of yours?”

“It was the reason why I got pregnant again because I tease him too much.” Yixing said in very innocent manner.

“Oh my god, Xing, too much information. I don’t want to hear that.”

Yixing let out a small laugh at that statement. He then continues humming as he stares outside the window.

 

* * *

 

Yifan’s drying his blonde hair using the blow dryer when he heard his doorbell ringing. He wonders who could it be because he isn’t expecting any guest at all.

He turns off the dryer as he hastily wears his glasses and grabs his white shirt from his bed before heading towards the door. He is quite shock to see Yixing standing in front of house with his hand raised with Suho standing beside him while Tao’s hiding behind Yixing with his head peeking out.

“Xing, what are you doing at here?”

“Taozi misses Sehun so we decided to come here to pay Sehun a visit.”

“You should have called first. My house kind of doesn’t have anything right now as I was quite busy taking care Sehun, thus I didn’t have time to went to grocery store.”

“I did, but you didn’t answer your call. I even sent a message to tell you that we’ve almost arrived. Right, Suho-ge?”

“R-right, you did. Only after I remind you and when we almost got lost.”

“No need to mention those small details, Suho-ge.” Yixing then turns to face Yifan, “Can we go in now? My legs are a bit tired from standing.”

“Sorry about that, Xing. Please do come in.”

“Uncle Yifan, can Tao go see Sehunnie now?”

“Of course, Tao. However, Sehunnie may be sleeping so you need to be quiet.”

Tao nods his head. Yifan then extended his hand on which Tao quickly grabs. Both of them headed toward Sehun’s room.

Yixing just chuckled after seeing his son’s behavior. He took off his shoes and he was about to head the same way when he realize that Suho’s still standing in front the door.

“Ge, aren’t you coming?”

“Y-yes, I’m coming.”

“You’re acting weird, Ge. You’ve been in that dazed state ever since we arrived.”

“I’m fine, Xing.” Suho lies.

He couldn’t tell Yixing that he was indeed in a dazed state because of Yifan. He wasn’t expecting the man could be this sexy thanks to his short pants.

He couldn’t know if it’s just the pants was really short or was it because of Yifan’s tall figure that makes his pants short, showing his glorious thighs.

One thing’s for sure, his eyes just couldn’t stop roaming on Yifan’s milky thigh. And don’t let him start with Yifan’s spectacles. The frame may look big and old fashioned, but it sure suits Yifan’s feature.

His thoughts then interrupted by Tao’s crying. Yixing quickly run toward Sehun’s room with him tailed from behind. He saw Tao was hugging Yifan’s waist while Yifan tried his best to stop Tao from crying.

“What is wrong, Yifan-ge?” Yixing asks as he gently pries his son from Yifan’s arms.

“Sehun suddenly throws a tantrum, saying that he doesn’t want to see Tao which was quite weird to me because I thought Sehun misses Tao too.”

“Sehunnie must hate Tao for not coming sooner!” Tao wailed before burying his head inside his mother’s bulging stomach.

“I-it wasn’t like that. Sehunnie could never hate Taotao.” Sehun said with his head peeking out from the blanket.

“Then why Sehunnie doesn’t want to see Tao?”

“I said not now because Sehunnie is too ugly right now with all the red dots all over on Sehunnie’s face.” Sehun frantically points to every spots he knows to point out how ugly it was to the point he can’t feel but embarrassed with his state in front of Tao.

Meanwhile the three adults couldn’t withhold their laughter after hearing Sehun’s so called innocent confession.

“Tao don’t care about that. Sehunnie still Tao’s best friend whether he is ugly or not.”

“That’s such big words. Where did he learn that?” Yifan whispers.

“I think from the drama I was watching.” Yixing whispers back.

“Really?” Sehun asks, interrupting the two mothers’ conversation.

“Yes.”

Sehun then lowers his blanket. Tao seems to not mind the red spots on Sehun’s face as he quickly run inside Sehun’s room before climbing Sehun’s bed. It was like all the drama before never happen as the two kids immediately starts chatting animatedly.

Yifan slowly closes the door to leave the kids to catch up with each other. He then turns to face Yixing and Suho although he tries to ignore the latter.

“Do you want to have dinner here, Xing? I’ll cook fried rice since there were leftover rice from this afternoon.”

Yixing clapped his hands excitedly, “It has been so long since I ate fried rice.”

“Okay. Then I’ll go cook now.”

“Do you want any help?”

“It is fine. Just wait me at living room. I’ll call once the dinner ready. You should join us too, Suho-ssi.”

“Huh?” Suho asked in bewilderment, but Yifan already headed towards the kitchen.

His lips unconsciously curls into a small smile, hoping that Yifan did put his words from that day into a thought.

“Why do you keep on staring at Yifan-ge?”

Suho chokes on his saliva, “What are you talking about, Xing? I never stared at Yifan.”

Yixing rolls his eyes, “I am very sharp in this thing, okay? I realized that you’ve been staring at Yifan-ge quite a lot since that steamboat dinner.”

“Yeah, too sharp that it took very long for you and Luhan to become a couple.”

“Don’t try to change the subject, Ge. I already known that Han was in love with me when I was sixteen. I just want to torture him a little for bullying me back then. So you better confess now, Ge. Why do you keep on staring at Yifan-ge?” Suho felt chills knowing that Yixing’ sharpness and pregnancy never went well every time he’s curious at something. “Were you planning to replace him with his twin?”

“What? No! That-That wasn’t the case.”

“Then, why?”

Cornered, a small sigh escapes from Suho’s lips, “Look, Xing, let me settle something first. Once I solved it, I promise you that I will tell you and Luhan everything.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I’ll. When did I ever lie to you guys?” Yixing looks at him as if still doubting his assurance before he nods of, quickly shedding the scary protective aura he’s wearing.

“Fine, I believe you for now. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt. Yifan-ge is a very nice man.”

“Trust me, I also don’t want anyone get hurt especially Yifan-ssi.”

“I hope you’ll hold on to those words, Ge. If not, you are going to feel my wrath.”

Suho gulped a little at Yixing’s warning. Yixing may act kind all the time but he can be a very scary person once he was angry. He had seen it before when a man accidentally hurt Tao and didn’t apologize for it making Yixing unleash his fury towards the man. Luckily he and Luhan managed to stop him.

He really do hope that he’ll be able to sort his thoughts and feelings soon because not only he didn’t want to hurt Yifan intentionally, but he also didn’t want to trigger Yixing’s anger.


	18. Chapter 18

Yifan was quite happy that his baby is healthy again, but that doesn’t mean he’s currently enjoys chasing Sehun around the mall. After Sehun almost got lost in the mall, Yifan makes sure that his baby stays beside him all the times, but as usual the kid was being stubborn and wants to choose the perfect gift for Tao by his own. (Yet, this brat still uses his money to pay for it.)

A week after Sehun cured from his sickness, he got Tao’s birthday party invitation from Yixing. Since Suho’s birthday fall in the same month, Yixing decided to celebrate it together.

To be honest, he was a bit hesitant to attend the party since Suho is going to be there. He’s purposely making himself busy by taking care of Sehun so that he can forget about Suho’s words in the clinic two weeks ago.

Now that Sehun is well again, he had the time to think about it and he reluctantly had to admit that Suho was right. He shouldn’t put Yixing and his family in the middle of them simply because of his hatred towards Suho for breaking his brother’s heart. Thus, it made him unable to face Suho for the time being until he had sort his dilemma about his hatred towards the man.

However, he wasn’t able to think of any valid excuses for not attending the party. As the fact that he also doesn’t want to disappoint his son who is very eager to attend his best friend’s birthday party, he kinda just let the situation turn into something.

In other words, damned be all.

He snaps out from his thoughts when he felt Sehun trying to pull his hand from his grip.

“Sehunnie, stop it.”

“Mama~~” Yifan sushes but Sehun starts whining and stomping his feet on the ground.

“Wu Sehun.” Yifan said in gentle, yet stern voice. It did bring effect to Sehun as the boy immediately stops his tantrums.

“Why do you keep on trying to pull away from me?” Yifan asks.

“Sehunnie want to go to that toy store. Sehunnie finally remember that Taotao loves panda so Sehunnie wants to buy panda doll this big…” Sehun even uses his arms to emphasize how big the doll he wants to buy for his best friend.

Yifan chuckles seeing his baby’s cute act.

“You should have told me so that we can go together instead of you trying to pull away from me. I don’t want the repeat of that incident where you almost got lost.”

“Sehunnie is sorry, Mama.”

Yifan runs his hand thru Sehun’s black hair, “I forgive you. Let’s go inside now and search for the panda doll that you wanted to give to Tao.”

They barely made through the entrance when Sehun quickly pulled his hand from his mama’s grip before running around the shop to search his _perfect_ gift. Yifan shakes his head. He decided to wait by the cashier counter because he is a bit tired to chase his son.

“Can I help you, sir?” A female cashier asks.

“Oh… I’m just waiting for my son to search his birthday gift for his best friend.”

“I see. Well, if you need help, I’m here to assist you anytime.”

“Thank you, miss.”

“You’re welcome.”

The girl’s about to speak once more when Sehun’s deafening“Mama!!” pierced the silent atmosphere.

A small sigh escapes from Yifan’s lips, “Looks like my son is calling for me. Without a doubt, he must be needing my help.”

The female cashier chuckled, “I understand, sir.”

Yifan then heads towards where Sehun is. His eyes comically widens as he saw the panda doll that his baby was hugging right now. Sehun indeed follows his words when he said he wanted to give a big doll to Tao. The panda doll is quite big, its height is almost the same as Sehun’s.

“Mama! Sehunnie find the perfect gift to Tao!” Sehun excitedly wiggles the giant stuffed toy.

“It is quite big, baby. How are we going to carry it to our car? I’m not that strong enough to carry the doll.” Yifan decided to tease his baby a little.

“But… Mama… Sehunnie really want to give this doll to Taozi. He’ll love it. We can ask the workers to carry this for us.” Sehun trembles with his lips jutted out a little.

And of course, Yifan is too weak for the child’s sadness. “Okay. Let me pay for the doll and ask them to wrap the doll for us. Then we’ll go to eat and after that, we can go home immediately.”

Yifan was about to walk back to the cashier counter when Sehun stops him by tugging his pants.

“What is wrong, baby?”

“Mama, we still haven’t buy Uncle Suho’s gift.”

_What? Why does my baby want to buy gift for that gremlin?_

“You want to buy gift for that grem… for Uncle Suho?”

“Yes. Because it is his birthday too. It is not fair for Sehunnie not buying to Uncle Suho when Sehunnie had brought gift to Tao. And Sehunnie like Uncle Suho quite a lot.”

Yifan feels like his world comes crashing down as he hears those words coming out from his precious baby’s lips. The most inevitable thing that he’s scared of finally comes true.

“Y-you like Uncle Suho?”

Sehun nodded his head, “Uncle Suho is so kind and a nice doctor. He treated Sehunnie very well when Sehunnie was sick.”

“Doctor Lee also treated you very well, yet you never buy gift for him.”

“That’s two different things, mama. Doctor Lee and Uncle Suho are two different person.” Sehun reprimanded his Mama.

If it was given another situation, Yifan would have squeak because his baby looks so freaking adorable when he was being so serious. He’s still unable to believe that his baby had taken a liking towards Suho when he already suffers a hard time just thinking how to act civil around that man.

“You really like Uncle Suho that much? And wanted to buy gift for him?”

“Yes, mama. Can we? Pretty please?” Sehun pleaded, showing his puppy eyes to his mama and Yifan doesn’t has guts to say no to that.

In the end, Yifan defeatedly sighs, “Fine, we’ll buy gift for Uncle Suho. However, not here. Toys aren’t suitable gifts for adult.”

“Aww… that’s too bad.”

“We’ll gonna eat first, then we’ll look fir the perfect gift for Uncle Suho.”

“Okay!”

Yifan’s lips manages to curl into a small smile, seeing his baby’s excited expression despite the fact he still hates that Suho for managing to capture his baby’s heart and now he has to suffer hours in the shopping mall just to search for the perfect gift for that man.

 

* * *

 

“

Mama, can Sehunnie help you bake the cake for Tao? Tao must be very happy if Sehunnie told him that Sehunnie had baked cake for him.” said the little man as he twirls his little fingers with a piece of sugar flower.

Why does Yifan had to bake the cake when Yixing surely had book a cake for the birthday party? The answer is simple. The baker that was in charge of the baking had broken his arm two days prior to the party and the younger almost had panic attacks because of it and the time constraint to search a new bakery shop to take the order.

He still can remember Yixing’s frantic cry on the phone saying that everything is ruined, how Tao is going to cry because there is no cake for him this year while Luhan’s trying his best to calm his husband down which clearly didn’t work as he heard Yixing yelled at Luhan in the background for being an insensitive jerk.

In order to save the situation and also Yixing’s sanity, Yifan offered his help since he had been taking bakery class during high school and college as it has been part of his hobbies.

At first, Yixing was reluctant to take his offer because he didn’t want to trouble Yifan, but Yifan managed to convince him saying that it wasn’t much of a trouble to him and the younger had to accept it since he was left with no choice.

Yifan wipes his hands on his apron before kneeling down with an amused smile on his lips. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let you help me baked the cake. Go take bath and change your pajamas. We will head to Tao’s house after this.”

“No! Sehunnie hates mama!!”

Sehun stomps his feet on the ground. He then pouts as he turns his head away. He is angry at his mama for not allowing him to bake the cake. He only wants to impress his best friend since it is Tao’s birthday today but his Mama clearly doesn’t want him to make Tao happy.

Yifan tries to withhold his smile. His baby is still adorable even when he’s angry at him.

“Please don’t be angry at me anymore. I just didn’t want you to get hurt later.”

“Hmpp…”

“Fine, I’ll lie to Tao that you had help making the cake.” Yifan said. He hoped that his method will work since he didn’t want Sehun to be mad at him anymore.

Sehun quickly turns his head. “Really?”

“Anything for you, my precious baby.”

“Thank you, Mama! Sehunnie love mama so much.”

“I thought you hated me just now.”

“Not anymore.” said the cheeky grinning brat as he planted a wet kiss on Yifan’s cheeks making Yifan smile even more at the cute gesture.

“Go get ready while I bake the cake for your precious Taozi and Uncle Suho.”

“Yes!”

Sehun then runs out from the kitchen. Yifan sighs after he watching the child. He had told Sehun many times that he shouldn’t run inside the house, fearing that he will get hurt later. However, Sehun is just his Gē. Both of them are equally stubborn. Yifan would only waste his energy scolding Sehun, thus, he decides to leave it be for today as he had much important things to do like baking the two cakes for the party.

 

* * *

 

 

“Zhang Yixing! Didn’t I tell you to wait at the living room with Tao and let Suho and I prepare the table and the decorations? Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“Did you just raised your voice to me?” Yixing timidly asks back.

“I wasn’t…”

Luhan stops his words halfway when he heard a sob escaping from Yixing’s lips. He’s not planning to make his husband cry. As usual he’s being protective of the younger and he doesn’t want Yixing getting tired for doing the chores when he have Suho to help him. He sighs and pulls Yixing into his embrace.

“I’m so sorry, Baobei. I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I’m only worried about you.” Luhan coos.

“I only want to help.” Yixing then hits his husband’s chest.

“I know and I appreciate it. Just let Suho and I prepare the table and the decorations while you wait us at the living room.” said Luhan. He then wipes Yixing’s tears using his thumb. “Now, stop crying and show the smile that I love.”

“Can you stop being so lovey dovey while I’m still here?”

Yixing blushed and buried his head inside Luhan’s chest. Luhan glared at his so-called best friend for interrupting his moment with his husband. Suho shrugs since he’s already used to Luhan’s glare and continues his job.

“Xing, how many people did you invite to Taozi’s birthday party?”

“Yifan-ge, Sehunnie, Taozi’s classmates and their parents”

“Yifan will be coming too?”

“Yes. Not only that, he even…”

The doorbell rings, cutting off Yixing’s words.

“It could be our guest. I’ll go open the door.” Yixing said. However, before he can go open the door, Luhan stop him.

“Let Suho go open it. You just sit on the sofa and relax.”

“What?”

“Didn't you heard me? Go open the door now. It is impolite to let your guest waiting.”

“Fine.”

Suho send a glare towards Luhan, but Luhan ignores him. He then walks toward the door, even grumbling a little when the doorbell rings for the second time.

“Can you be…”

Suho halted his ranting when he recognizes the person that’s standing in front of him. It was Yifan who was holding two rectangular boxes while Sehun quickly runs inside the house, clearly rushing to see his best friend.

Yifan sighs upon seeing Sehun’s impatient behaviour. He then turns to face Suho.

“What is taking you so long?”

“I’m sorry?”

Yifan shakes his head then handed the two box to Suho, “Now go take these cakes inside. I need to bring Tao’s gift. It’s a huge panda doll.”

“Excuse me?”

“Move along now. One of the cake is yours.”

 _Why people keeps on ordering me today?_ Suho thought as he brings the cake to the dining room. He clears his throat as he comes face to face with his two best friends kissing each other.

“Now, I know why you’ve asked me to go open the door.” Suho scolded Luhan who even had the decency to have a smug expression on his face.

At least Yixing was embarrassed by the situation judging by his red face.

“Oh my god. This doll is so heavy. . . Am I interrupting something?” Yifan asked when he senses there is something wrong with the atmosphere.

“No, you weren’t. Ge, you really don’t have to buy such a big doll for Taozi when you already baked the cakes for this birthday party.”

“It is not like I had a choice. This doll is chosen by Sehun and I couldn’t say no to that.”

“I can totally relate to that. My son’s sometimes like that too.”

“Umm… Thank you, Yifan-ssi. I didn’t know that you can bake cake.” Suho said.

“You’re welcome. Although I must say, the cake may not be as good as the cake made by the professional baker. It has been quite a long time since I bake a cake. I’m a bit scared that my skills may have gone rusty.”

“We’ll be the judge for that. Right, guys?” Suho replies while offering a smile to Yifan, not knowing his smile brings a huge effect to Yifan.

“Xing, can you show me Tao’s room? I personally want to give this doll to him.” Yifan wanted an escape from there so he used the doll as an excuse for it.

“Okay, please follow me.”

 

* * *

 

Suho washes his face before taking the towel to wipe the remaining water from his face. This party is getting too overwhelming by the guests which some even dared to flirt with him. Since he didn’t know how to deal with it and Luhan was too busy entertaining their guests, he quickly escapes to the washroom for some alone time.

Thinking he’s taking too long by the room, Suho steps out from the washroom and he almost bumps into Yifan.

“Here you are. I was looking for you.”

“You’re looking for me?” Suho points a finger at himself while staring at Yifan in disbelief.

“Yes. I need to give your present.” Yifan answered as he hands a small blue velvet box to Suho.

To say Suho is surprised is an understatement as he never thought of Yifan actually buying and giving him a gift since he thought that Yifan still hated him as the latter ignores him for whole day.

“Youㅡ giftㅡ I mean. . .” Yifan watches the other becoming even more flustered while having difficulties in creating a sentence, “You’re giving me a gift?”

Yifan rolls his eyes, “Why are you asking so many questions? If you really wanted to know why, it is because my son had taken a liking of you, so he insisted to brought gift for you.”

“Ohh…” He tries to mask his disappointment in his tone as he nods back, “So it is because of Sehun. . . not because you’ve wanted to buy gift for me.”

“Hey, I heard your mumbling” Yifan couldn’t take the poor man’s dissatisfactionㅡ _like what should this gremlin be expecting?_ ㅡ so he shoves the box from the Suho’s limp hands he’d snatched and forcefully envelopes it with the other, “I’m the one who chooses and pay for it. Stop complaining and just take it.”

Suho, albeit missing the other’s forceful but warm touch, take the box. He then opens it, and a tie pin with a small diamond on it was revealed.

“I didn’t know what to buy as your present while Sehun keeps on suggesting we should have buy toys instead. . .but then I remembered you wearing ties to work, so I was thinking maybe I should buy that tie pin for you as a gift.”

“Yifan-ssi…”

“What?”

“You’re rambling right now.” Suho pointed out as he amusingly watches the other being too defensive.

“Ohh. . .” Yifan unintelligently replies as he rubs his neck awkwardly. “Sorry about that.”

“Cute.”

“Huh?”

“I meant your son.”

“Oh…” Yifan almost curses himself for being flustered this easy, “My son is indeed is a very cute kid, but he’s still a brat.”

“Still I need to thank you and Sehun for the gift. I do like it.” Suho replies before offering his smile of gratitude to Yifan.

“Y-you’re welcome.”

“Yifan-ge! Suho-ge!”

Both of them turned their heads and saw Yixing running towards them with panic expression all over his face.

“What is wrong, Xing? Why are you looking so panicked?”

“It’s Sehunㅡ He fell from the tree!”


End file.
